New Beginning!
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Warren Peace worst Villian sense Lord Chaos is planning on taking back his family no matter the cost but now his love his mate. refuses to acknowledge he is out and free, she wont even look at him she has turned cold and bitter with a broken heart. Is it too late for Warren to make it right with Lillian was he gone too long? Warren occ
1. Cold!

_**Here is the first chapter of new beginning! I hope every one enjoys the third book. I do not own Sky high and no money is being made from my horrid writing.**_

_Warren's point of view._

_February 14__th__ 2012_

_Twelve years I have been here and paid the steep price for my mistake and behavior. I haven't seen my love or my kid's in twelve years; they still consider Dice their father even when they know he isn't their biological father. As they have grown I have heard so many stories but never felt so hateful at myself, I haven't been there to watch them grow up. I hear from Dice some people try and cause Lillian trouble because who her father is and who her children's grandfather and father are but she goes on always protecting the twins never letting them hear any foul words from stupid people. _

_I am ready to leave, Dice brought me my wallet, clothes and I sit here waiting for the warden to release me. I am nervous, we are bound to see each other; I promised my mother I would wait until Leah and Dice's wedding to get her back. She is mine and nothing has ever changed the way I feel. She is the light in my darkness I will get her back no matter what I will be what she needs and deserves._

_I watch the door open and Warden Martin and Jet Stream walk in, she gives me a sweet smile._

"_Today is your release date Mr. Peace you will be coming back every month for your injections," he said with hate._

"_Okay by me," I said._

" _You will go straight to the psychologist's office and the doctor is waiting to check you in, but the head doctor wont be the one treating you it will be another doctor Dr. Sparrow Sung who you are assigned to," He went one._

"_Sparrow, that's great, she hates me," I said._

"_She will treat you fine, Sparrow isn't holding a grudge against you dear," Jet Stream said. _

"_I hope not" I said._

"_Well please follow us your friend is waiting for you," the warden said with a bad attitude._

_We walked for nearly ten minutes before we reached the release gates, I haven't changed much in twelve years. I got all my mechanics license while in prison. I worked out every day I became very close to her father and mine. I was ready to take back my family no matter the cost._

"_I will most likely be seeing you again Mr. Peace," he sneered._

"_That will be enough from you warden I will escort him out you're no longer needed here," Jet Stream said. I smiled she was a wildcat she didn't take any shit._

_She walked me through the gate, I saw Dice waiting for me with my truck, oh yes I missed her too. I walk towards him with Jet Stream next to me until we reached the truck._

"_Have a great day today," she said before flying off._

"_Hey brother you look great, come on I have to take you to be checked in by someone a hell of a lot meaner then the warden," Dice said._

"_He can't be that bad," I said._

"_Don't bet on it brother, a real no shit taker hard ass doctor" Dice said._

_Dice just smiled and I started the engine, I loved the way it purred, I pulled out and followed his directions to the office where I would be treated for the next 6 years. It was a beautiful office with plants every were, it was large as well. It looked to be an old building one of the oldest in Maxville; it must have cost a lot. We walked in I saw Sparrow at the desk going over some paper work. _

"_Sparrow I brought Warren to be checked in," Dice said._

_She looked up with a smile._

"_Dice thank you for bringing him in, Warren you look fantastic," she said. She walked around the receptionist desk giving me a small hug._

"_You look lovely as well," I said._

_She motioned for us to follow her to the back; she turned right and opened a large set of double doors._

"_I will be right back, so sit and get comfy the head doctor will be in shortly," she said._

_We took seats in two plush chairs and waited for the head doctor to arrive. I looked around books and lots of them and pictures too, I glanced at the one close to me, I let out a groan Lillian and what I assume are the twins stare back at me and she looked wow the twins older. Ares looked like a copy of me with shorter hair we had the same smile but he had his mother's nose. Serenity was stunning looking just like Lillian her smile was bigger then Lillian's though. Ares towered over both girls his arms around their shoulders. So Lillian was the head doctor here she has made something of herself, she never did anything half ass._

"_So you understand Lillian is the head doctor here, she has to check all the new people in," Dice said._

"_Great, umm how do I look?" I asked. Trying to sound fine when I was nervous as all hell._

"_She was fucking pissed she was the one to check you in but the prison has rule's she had to follow. But you look great man don't worry. And don't hurt her again or I will kill you," Dice said. With a smile but he was dead serious he would try and kill me._

_His cell went off and he looked at it smiling, as he answered it._

"_Hey Ares my boy, Happy Birthday," Dice said. I turned my head and he gave me a look saying "so what get over it"._

"_I will be at your party, no Aunt Leah and grandma are spending the day with your biological father he was released from prison today remember," Dice said._

"_I love you too my boy let me talk to my little princess," I heard him saying, I was becoming angry._

"_Hey Serenity Happy Birthday, I love you baby see you soon, tell Harley I will be there in a couple hours. I know baby me and mama love you too, kisses bye," he hung up._

"_Warren get over it, I know you're mad I can feel the heat coming off you. I stepped up when you couldn't be with them I have a very close relationship with them. And you won't step in and take my place; you need to get to know them first. Did you want Lash to take your place," Dice said._

"_I am not mad I am jealous, I want that more then anything I want my family back," I said._

"_We will see," he said._

_We waited for a few minutes more before the door opened. I heard clicking of heels on the hard wood floor. I saw Dice stand and so did I, I turned around taking a very deep breath._

"_Lillian this is our new patient Mr. Warren Peace," Sparrow said._

"_We have met before I think," Lillian said her voice more mature she looked fucking hot, stunning to many words came to mind. She had on black heels with a black form fitting pair of black slacks. A Silk black tang top with a black belt clasped a little under her amazing breasts. A green cardigan pull over, her long curly black hair clipped up with curls hanging down her back, she had on a very small amount of make-up. She walked with confidence in her steps, like she didn't care._

"_Please sit," she said walking and giving Dice a hug and light kiss on his lips, and then she whispered in his ear. I wanted them both dead for a minute or maybe more then a minute._

"_Okay Warren, Sparrow will be your doctor I usually take on the harder cases but we do have a past and it would most likely get in the way," Lillian said._

"_You will also need to come in twice a week for the first month then once a week. Unless she thinks you need more and if that happens she will run it by me first, I will review each session to help her if need be. I expect you to behave you're 31 now she wants to help you. When you start your business just let her know so I can arrange your sessions around your schedule." I watched her full lips move, but I still heard every word she said._

"_I will monitor your injections, if you feel off balance let Sparrow know and I will work on it. I know you're still a little off balanced as you were when we first met. So I am not to worried your meds will become a problem, I hear your still not sleeping more then three hours a night is that correct?" she asked. _

"_Yes it is, but it's not a problem I like the night better any way I never feel tired," I said. Her face was unreadable she held back her emotions very well, but I could feel heat coming off her._

"_Well if it does I will prescribe you something," she said looking away from me, looking over my chart as she wrote on it._

"_Do you have any questions?" she asked._

"_I only have to talk right nothing more?" I asked._

"_Talking yes, I may have Trace watch your emotions if Sparrow feels you're too angry. I don't want you regressing back to Warlord. I feel no need for another battle I do have things to do," she smiled a little._

"_Sparrow or I will check on you, for this first year to make sure you're in line. I know you wont like it but it has to be done if you feel better I can have Trace do it he is another man." she said._

"_Like going into my house and stuff and coming to my work?" I asked. I didn't like it at all but I would be okay if it was her it be okay._

_She gave me a look as if I wasn't sane, but I understood her fine and I would use it to my advantage._

"_If it is you then fine but no one else, I wont allow it I do have some privacy." I said._

_She looked deep in thought she looked at Dice then Sparrow for a few minutes before she answered my question._

"_Okay I will be the one to check on your home life, and work. You are to try and stay away from pass villains you had working under you. I said try because if the ones released see you they will try and talk to you. We can't stop it but I don't think it will help you in the long run. And be nice to my secretary or I will know because I know you," she said._

"_No problem! I will just tell them to fuck off, I want nothing to do with them," I said. She had no emotions coming off her; she had an ice like composer._

" _Okay you're checked in, I am sorry but I have to go the twins turn 12 today," she smiled a breath taking smile, the first real smile I have seen on her face in a very long time. I felt love and happiness for the twins._

"_I am happy you're out Warren, I am sure I will see you at Dice and Leah's wedding, "Sparrow said._

"_Yeah I hope so," I said to Sparrow. I turned to Lillian as she signed a form she wasn't paying me attention._

"_I still love you more then life itself and I have missed you everyday," I said looking down at her. She was still my tiny little thing._

"_This isn't the time or place for me to answer that Warren. And even if it was you may not the answer," Lillian said, looking up to me._

"_I know but I can say how I feel right?" I said._

"_Of course you can Warren," Sparrow said._

"_I plan on getting my family back, you and the twins. I just thought I give you a fair warning," I said utter determination. She turned her eyes to Dice, I felt cold like they were having a conversation._

" _Dice, see you later, Sparrow escort them out so we can go," Lillian said turning her back on me but I saw the look in her aqua eyes, she still loves me._

"_Bye honey see you in a bit," Dice said pulling her very close to his body; I swear if I have to kill Dice they aren't finding the body._

_I walked out with Dice and my new doctor; she let us out and locked the door behind us. I smiled to myself as we walked to my truck. I wasn't prepared to see her today, but it was a welcomed surprise, I am rock hard how she does it. I get this way when she does nothing at all but smile._

_I got in my truck with Dice right behind me when I saw Lillian come out of the building she looked amazing. I watched her get in a black hummer with green fire on the sides; I see Angelo and Dice all over her paint job. I pull out one car behind her and I follow her. _

"_No man come on she doesn't need protection anymore. She will have Ares roast me alive if she finds out. Fuck bro you need to chill." Dice said._

"_It hurts again to have her out of my sight; I get to nervous when I don't know what she has been doing." I said watching her._

"_Let's go meet Leah and Willow they are waiting for us," Dice said. _

"_Fine but if I see her with another man I will be heading right back to prison," I said. Speeding past her pulling in front of her. The minx just flipped me off, I gave a smile as Dice grabs his cell and he laughed a deep laugh._

"_She said learn to drive, your truck is not built to run over cars, small children and not to run her off the fucking road." Dice said, I had the feeling she said more but I let it go._

_I smiled and kept driving slowing when she got close; she swerved and cut me off. She speeded through the older roads, I laughed she was a real spitfire. I caught up with her and I was going to cut her off when she fish tailed down a long paved drive way I looked seeing her drive down it._

"_Her villa is down that road," Dice said as we drove to the center of town to meet my mother and Leah for lunch._

"_I see," I said._

_We pulled up to the Paper Lantern for lunch, I looked around it still looked the same as the last time I was here. I remember Lillian coming here at night scaring me, she was so quite. Or when she got in to fights or boys hitting on her. I let out a sigh at the old memories. I really wish I would have chosen life with her; I would have the twins and her as my wife._

_We walk in and I spot my mother and cousin at the back booth, we walk over when they spotted us. I watch my mother shoot up and run right in to me as I wrapped my arms around her giving her a big hug. Leah is next she when she says._

"_How was seeing Lily after 12 years, did you piss her off if you did I will gut you" she said with conviction._

"_She is even more breath taking then before," I said._

"_Behave Warren don't rush her," mom said._

"_I won't," I said taking a seat._

"_You told her, I am taking back my family and your so generous giving her a fair warning," Dice ratted me out I watched Dice and Leah exchange a upset look._

_My mother had a stern look on her face._

"_Warren she has been through a lot, don't push her," Leah said._

"_Has she dated sense I have been gone?" I asked._

"_No she hasn't, but not because you Warren she has a full time job she was raising twins on her own she never had the time. Or she never put in any effort she refused to be hurt again so she worked, went to school and did her best with Ares and Serenity. Some think she has become cold hearted or bitter, with men not related to her or close friends, but she is still hurting," my mother said._

_We started our lunch which I could have cooked a lot better, but hey I was hungry. We talked a lot about the twins and Lillian they are my favorite topic. Lillian was a great mother she raised her kids perfectly they are well behaved both have my temper and Ares will gladly kill anyone who hurts his mother or sister._

_I was talking about the house I brought from The Commander and Jet Stream they showed me houses online in prison and I found a nice small house. My mother's cell went off and she picked it up._

"_Hello my sweet one, okay I should be home with in an hour. Where are my grandbabies, Lash took them out while you set up for their party. I know sweet one, I figured you still did .I am sorry it was hard I will talk to you soon, I love you Lillian," my mother said before she hung up._

"_What's up," Leah said._

"_I have to be home in an hour she needs something out of Ares room and she hid her gifts to them in the attic, so she needs to get them. Lash took the kids to the lake so she could do everything she needed," Mom said. I hated Lash those are my kids not his fucking bastard._

"_I will go pick them up chill Warren, he still loves Lillian, and he would leave his mates for her if she asked. But she doesn't feel that way about him. Bye Willow have a pleasant lunch with Warren," Dice smiled getting Leah's keys whispering in her ear and walking out. We stayed and talked until an unwanted bitch came along, the one making trouble for my love and my kids._

"_They let you out!" she said in a harsh voice. _

"_Leave crone," Leah stood up facing her._

_I stood my 6'7'' frame "Can I help you, I am here having lunch with my family," I said._

"_Where is the evil slut and her demon spawns, they should be around the horrible family that is yours," she said with venom. _

"_I have warned you before never to talk about my family like that," mom said. She was turning red with anger, so things like this are what Lillian had to deal with. I was in her ugly face within two seconds; I was going to kill her._

"_Still mad I killed your whore of a daughter, did you know she tried sleeping with me multiple times but I never let her." I whispered in her ear._

"_I would suggest you leave before I have to force you too, I won't let the likes of you ruin my day with my son,' mom said escorting her out._

_35 minutes later_

_I drove with Leah back to my mothers home before we went out to look at furniture for my house. I walked in old memories flooding me, sleeping with Lillian on the sofa. Fighting with her every were, dragging her up the stairs because I messed up. I walked to my old room and opened the door it had teenager stuff, metal posters. Posters of cars, trucks and Harleys. I looked at Leah's door which was now neon blue. I look back into my old room and see a framed picture with Lillian and Serenity. This must be Ares room at grandmas, I closed his door. I opened the neon blue door, neon blue and black was every where. Pictures of friends and one of her Ares, and Lillian was on her desk. I walked back down stairs; Leah confirmed Harley had my mom's old sewing room._

_I saw her walk in while I was in the kitchen getting a beer. She had on very short black shorts I could see her ass, I liked the view. Skimpy green bikini top that barley covered her large tits, with sandals on her feet. Where are her clothes? I swear that girl is going to be the death of me. Magenta came in right behind her she had on a Magenta bikini top she looked older too her hair still two colors but it was shorter around her shoulders. I put my eyes on her my love, her hair fully cascading down her back I noticed she had four tattoos going down her back, I understood Chinese writing and I knew what it said. Warren, Serenity, Ares and Peace. I saw D. D. D on her neck and a bite mark tattoo on her right large breast and her shoulder how odd. I removed my shirt; in prison I had them redo my tattoos so they wouldn't fade. I put Serenity curved in between my collar bones and Ares on my muscled stomach. I walked out shirtless just so she would look at me with something other then a cold stare. But she went upstairs with Leah and Magenta before I could walk out._

"_Leah who was at the door," I called up smiling._

"_Magenta," she called back._

_I walked up the stairs seeing Lillian and Magenta near Ares door she had a black box on the floor. While they tried to reach the attic door, I walked over and pulled it down easily. _

"_Well Peace prison has been very, very kind to you," Magenta said in a sly voice. She was checking me out as she talked; I felt annoyance coming from my love._

"_Thanks you look lovely, you aged well, and you're what 28 now right?" I asked._

"_I am and thanks, I love the tattoos very becoming," Magenta said._

"_Thanks I like them too, the fire suits me I also have the twins names and Lillian's on my back," I turned so she could see it. I knew Lillian was looking as well, I felt her gaze._

"_Very nice." she said. Then Magenta went up the ladder to get whatever was up there._

"_Hello Lillian, you look fucking hot," I said with a husky voice leaning against the door frame._

_She looked at me an unreadable look then she just rolled her eyes. Fuck this is going to take a lot of work twelve years has made her bitter from hurt. I knew I was to blame but she didn't have to become the cold and bitter women in front of me._

"_Talk to me please just for a moment," I said, she just turned to me with a look of indifference._

"_And what would you like me to say Peace, Well here I am happy your out, your mother, Leah and Dice have really missed you. I hope you can keep your ass out of prison. Oh and fuck you! I told you twelve years ago you made the biggest mistake of your life. Now you have to fucking live with it not my family, I rather move away from Maxville." she snapped, giving me a cold stare her aqua eyes swirling with power._

_Leah looked pissed as she looked out the attic, Lillian ran down the stairs when my attention wasn't on her. I ran after her wanting to talk to her or try to kiss her. I found her in my mother's arms she looked so sad, I could feel it rolling off her. Then she was out the door she didn't look at me, I removed my shirt for her friends to stare damn it._

"_Warren why don't you have a shirt on?" mom asked._

"_He saw Lillian and wanted to impress her with his manly body," Leah laughed with Magenta._

"_But instead I pissed her off, she said something about moving away from Maxville," I said._

"_What did you do to her, we convinced her not to leave Warren I told you not to push her," Mom said with fury._

_I watched Leah call Dice and I groaned out loud. _

"_Baby find Lily please she is talking about moving, yes he did piss her off she would rather run then have to face her past," I heard Leah talking faintly. _

"_I didn't mean for her to get that upset, she is so cold I felt her sadness and anger that's it. No other emotion ran in her, what has happened to her?" I asked._

"_YOU happened you broke her heart, and a heart turns cold when it's broken you fool," Leah said with a snake like hiss._

_I hope you all enjoyed, it was proof read I don't even know why I updated so early I still have four days break. But I love ya'll people lol so review. Please check out my profile for her work outfit thanks tell me how you like her clothes._


	2. The Wedding!

_**Here is the second chapter four the final book in my Sky High series. I don't own anything except the new characters so read on. I have rewritten the first five chapters of What if? With add ins it is worth rereading in two days I will have the whole book redone. So review if it is better!**_

_**New Beginning!**_

_**It has been over a month since Warren was released from prison and we haven't seen each other , other then the time at my office so I could check him in. oh and for the five minutes before I escaped his mothers house, I did want to see him again but It has gone both ways he hasn't tried and neither have I. I sit with Jennifer, Cassie, Sue and Leah at the saloon all the other girls have left to finish getting dressed. Us five make up the bride and the bridal party, today Leah and Dice are getting married. Other then myself they are the last to wed in our gang I sit in my pleated bust with fitted sleeves it is a flowing floor length gown in a medium shade of Lavender which is Leah's signature color.**_

"_**Are you nervous," Jennifer asked at 31 she was still a knock out she didn't look older then 21.**_

"_**No I have been waiting for 12 years for Warren to be released so he could walk me down the aisle. I am so darn ready ya'll." Leah said she looked amazing in her wedding gown, she gave me a sly wink. **_

_**It was a floor length sleeveless form fitting re-embroidered lace and taffeta with pearl and crystal beading. She looked like a princess, today was her day. I am her maid of honor she chose me because I liked her for her not because she was Warrens little cousin, I liked her despite of her being his cousin. Well she had a lot of reasons to chose me we are very close.**_

"_**What about you Lillian first time in 12 years seeing Warren, I mean I would be nervous," Leah said.**_

"_**I don't know what to think, I almost didn't come to your wedding, and it took days for Ares and Serenity to agree to be on their best behavior. But they love you and Dice so much they gave in, I have to walk back down the aisle with him he could try to kidnap me ya'll. Which I don't doubt he would try the way he looked at me at Willows was animalistic," I said frustrated.**_

"_**No worries it will be fine, but I could so see it happening," Jennifer said.**_

"_**Really how has Warren been since he got released?" Sue asked.**_

"_**Good he misses Lillian and the twins its all he talk's about, he still gets angry fast and jealous he thinks Lily has started dating since he has gotten out. He is over possessive and moody but he is making plans. He has changed his hair is longer, he is ripped with muscles at 31 he is fucking dead sexy," Cassie said.**_

"_**Sorry Lillian," Cassie said.**_

"_**All finished girls ready to start the show," Sue said.**_

"_**Not in the least," I grumbled. I have avoided Warren we had separate rehearsals and dance lessons. No one wanted a fight between us at the wedding, Willow convinced the twins to behave they didn't have to speak to their father, but no trouble. My hair looked beautiful it was half up with cascades of curls going down my back. With two Lavender roses tucked in to the clip holding some of the curls up a few hanging down sculpting my face.**_

_**I walked into the Lavender and white decorated church it was beautiful as I walked away from the bride's room. I walked to the groom's room knocking lightly with a note from Leah to Dice.**_

"_**Hey Beautiful what are you doing here," Angelo said with a seductive tone.**_

"_**Angelo I will castrate you, where is Dice? I need to speak with him," I asked and demanded.**_

"_**Come in then beautiful, Warren's out back smoking a pack of smokes he is so nervous," Angelo said with a grin.**_

_**I walked in and saw Dice in his black suit with a Lavender tie and vest. I he looked so handsome he and I have grown so close since the twins have been born. Speaking of the twin's they should be here soon they are coming with mom and Jared. Warren can't get near them with Jared hovering close.**_

"_**All these handsome married men such a shame," I said with fake sadness.**_

"_**Hey honey, not to late for us to run away together," Dice said. I handed him the note he opened it and smiled, he walked to the desk penning her response. The others just laughed and left us alone. He pulled me to him holding me close, he has told me how he feel's I kind of feel the same.**_

_**He kissed me with passion, he didn't want his kisses and Leah's to stop because Warren was out. I kissed him back, I knew if we continued Warren could find out. **_

"_**I don't like this Dice,' I said.**_

"_**It doesn't have to stop, Leah is adamant it doesn't stop. I want you so bad honey you looking smoking hot," Dice said.**_

"_**We would get caught Dice," I smiled.**_

"_**Here baby, go before the big bad wolf shows up, "Dice joked.**_

"_**Bite me, I will see ya'll soon," I said flipping Dice off. He pulled me back lifting my slender wrist and biting down. He just smiled at me as I flushed.**_

"_**Thanks Lillian I know this is hard on you," Dice said before I could walk out.**_

"_**For you and Leah anything," I said. I noticed Warrens tall frame moving towards the groom's room, I hid behind a pillar until he walked passed. Then I walked back to the bride's room in the church.**_

_**I walked in handing her his return note and she smiled and sat, the wedding would start soon, I felt sick. I walked to Leah and rubbed her shoulders in comfort, she was nerves too.**_

_**It was time and I was shaking like a leaf, we are older now I am 28 and Warren is 31. I look at Leah as I stand in front of the large oak doors. I was the first to the door I turned to face it so I didn't see him. Behind me are Jennifer and Angelo then Cassie and Edward then Sue and Trace then Leah and Warren in the far back. I could feel his nervousness, love and heat flowing by me. **_

_**I heard the music start and that was my cue, I flicked my wrist and the large oak doors opened and I walked slowly down the aisle with the bridesmaids three steps behind me. I looked over all the faces until I saw my Ares with a deep purple button up shirt with a lose black tie his arm around Serenity in her neon blue layered knee length dress with a matching lily in the side of her black curly hair. I smiled and blew two kisses they both blew them back. Leah and everyone knew not to point them out or they would be upset.**_

_**I reached my spot, and then the rest made it as well. Then I shut the doors again; we looked over the crowd. I smiled at Dice and he winked and gave me an air kiss. The wedding march played I flicked my small wrist and the doors slowly opened. I held my rose and lavender bouquet tight.**_

_**Warren started walking his little cousin down the aisle as she had waited for. I watched her smile at everyone she looked forward her eyes on Dice her smile was radiant as it should be. I looked over at him his very long hair tied back he was more mature in looks his body lean and muscular. His chiseled bone structure was an older version of the Warren I saw 12 years ago, but he still looked the same. Except the very promenade scar running down his face. I looked away from him when his eye's started to mine, I could feel his stare. They reached the pastor and Warren put Leah's hand in Dices then took his spot as best man.**_

"_**Dearly beloved we are gathered here today," the pastor went on.**_

_**I had tears in my eyes Willow was also crying she looked at me and smiled. Her eyes turned to her son then back to me her face turning sad. I sighed looking at Layla and Will sitting near the twins. I mean Warren and Ares looked very much alike (Ares looks like Caleb from the covenant) and Serenity looks like me.**_

"_**I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the pastor said.**_

_**I watched Dice dip Leah in a passionate kiss that had everyone clapping. I watched them start walking back down the aisle and with a push from Jennifer I walked forward. Warren held out his arm for me to take, I laced my arm through his as we walked down the aisle together for the first time.**_

"_**Hello Lillian," Warren said in a soft voice.**_

"_**Hello Warren," I said in the same tone.**_

"_**You look stunning it's not nice to show up the bride on her big day," Warren said looking at me sideways.**_

"_**Thank you," I said.**_

_**We reached the doors as Leah and Dice stood at the church entrance I waved my hand and white and lavender rose petals cascaded down on them. Leah turned to me and smiled, I had already walked away from Warren without a word. **_

_**The reception **_

_**We arrived at the reception hall before the newly wedded couple, it was an outside reception. It was huge everyone waited for the happy couple. I watched Warren lean against a pole Angelo next to him talking. Jennifer close by, her pale blue eyes on me I smiled and she walked over to me and the twins.**_

"_**This could be a new start for you," Sparrow said in her pink dress.**_

"_**Hello Sparrow," I smiled ignoring her statement.**_

_**She gave Ares and Serenity a hug, as I pulled my god daughter Mika Lillian in to a hug. I notice her eyes on Ares and his on hers; I hoped this would happen; she is good for him and his temper.**_

"_**Hello auntie you look stunning," Mika said.**_

"_**Thank you Mika you look like an angel," I said.**_

"_**Hey everyone," Jennifer said we all greeted her, with a hello Jennifer or hello auntie.**_

"_**Mama is it okay if Mika, Serenity, Harley and I go for a walk over there?" Ares asked, he was pointing to the small pond where ducks were walking.**_

"_**Of course you can if you need anything I will be here my angel, Serenity love watch your brother please," I said. And then Serenity gave me a kiss and hug, Ares was 12 and was almost six feet he kissed my forehead before they walked away.**_

"_**I saw you talk to Warren," Jennifer said.**_

"_**He said hello and I said it back, I swear y'all are plotting against me. You're all pushing him and me to be together," I said with a small worry.**_

"_**Because he wants his mate back he still loves you even more then before," Jennifer said.**_

"_**Well what about how I feel?" I questioned.**_

"_**Do you still love him?" Jennifer said.**_

"_**It doesn't matter it's been twelve years, things can't go back to the way they were," I said.**_

"_**At least talk to him please, Lillian for me please," Jennifer said with Sparrow agreeing.**_

"_**I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Dice Darken," I heard Willow say I turned towards the door. Watching them walk in to the party.**_

_**The music turned on it was a rascal flatts song she loved, they danced their first song as a married couple I was misty eyed and jealous.**_

_**It was time to dance as pairs; the wedding party was to dance together with Dice and her for their second song. No one argued but me, I was fully against it but she cried and I caved into her demands.**_

"_**Will the bridal party and the groom's men please take the floor or you'll be dragged out. The Brides aunt has requested a wedding party dance, so please Lily pad don't make Warren carry you out, " Dice said into the microphone giving me a pointed look, I flipped him off and he smiled and mouthed later. **_

"_**He won't touch my mother," I heard an angry deep voice.**_

_**I turned to see Ares, giving Warren a dirty look his deep purple flames licking his hands.**_

"_**Ares my boy, I was only joking Harley take your brother for a walk to cool down, Serenity give dad a break and calm him down," Dice begged. And Harley and Serenity did as asked. I gave Dice a scary look for upsetting the twins and Harley who looked pissed. **_

_**I walked onto the floor Warren was waiting for his partner. I stopped in front of him and his large warm hands encased my hips as he pulled me close.**_

_**(Life house - whatever it takes.)**_

_**The music started I put my hands around his broad shoulders, I swayed to the music feeling his eyes on me. **_

"_**How are you?" he asked.**_

"_**I am really good and how are you doing Warren?" I answered and asked.**_

"_**I don't know I feel lost, I am missing apart of my self, a large part. I have tried to stay away from you until today and it is the second hardest thing I have done. Then I see you the women you've become while I have been away, I can't help it I still love you more then you'll ever know." Warren said.**_

"_**Love wasn't our problem Warren, I doubt love would ever be a problem for us." I said.**_

"_**Do you still love me?" Warren asked he stopped moving.**_

"_**Warren now isn't the time to talk about this," I sighed.**_

"_**I know but please answer maybe we could have dinner and talk more, everyone wants us together well not the prick Stronghold and Lash who I see still looks at you with love in his eyes," Warren said with anger.**_

"_**Warren don't try and rush me into answering twelve years can make a girl bitter" I said as the song ended. **_

_**I tried to walk away from him but he held on pulling me back into his arms. He hugged me like we were still teenagers and I still felt whole in his arms like I could stay like this forever and be happy. I pulled away.**_

"_**Warren let me go, your hurting me," I said. He had me in an iron grip; he was going to leave marks.**_

_**I could see Dice Angelo, and Trace coming over to stop Warren from hurting me.**_

"_**Have dinner with me please I need to at least talk to you I have so many things to say and things I need to know," Warren pleaded.**_

"_**Let go now Warren, I said again trying to pull away from him.**_

"_**Okay so you want to play hard to get, I can feel the love coming off you. I can play too Love," Warren growled. As Dice made Warren fly 20 feet back, Trace had me behind him as Dice and Warren growled at each other, Angelo stood between his two best friends.**_

_**I wanted to leave and I was going too, I went to find the twins to let them know we are leaving.**_

"_**Your not leaving honey," I turned to Leah.**_

"_**It is a problem, your cousin would act decent if I left, you deserve this day to be happy sweet one," I said walking away.**_

_**I hurried to find the twins when warm hands pulled me flush to a toned body.**_

"_**You are not leaving my wedding because Warren can't control himself. Honey you belong here or with us but you are not leaving do you understand," Dice growled in my ear, and then he was gone.**_

_**An hour later**_

"_**Lets hear it for the boy, by Jana Kramer," was played as Dice dragged me on to the dance floor.**_

_**It was a fast paced song I watched all our friends come and dance, Harley holding Izzy, Constantine and Serenity while Ares held Mika. I moved to the beat Dice going along with me, he spun me around as our hips met I just enjoyed the dance. I laughed when he picked me up spinning me thru the air not letting my feet hit the ground.**_

_**I could feel his eyes as I had my hand in Dice's hair, as we danced. But I was having fun Ares was spinning Mika, Harley getting down as was Izzy. Constantine was twirling Serenity in circles as they grooved. **_

_**We all sat for dinner in the large courtyard I was at the head table with the wedding party. Ares and Serenity at a table with Harley, Mika, Alex, Constantine, Amya, Izzy, Calico, Blaze, Maverick, Princess, Nicco and Angel my nieces, nephews and some god children.**_

_**I watched Serenity look at Warren he was talking to Dice when he must have felt her stare, and he looked over but she was now looking at Ares. I gave a faint smile at least she was looking at him Ares wouldn't even try. They found out all about their father, from court records and two of their uncles, I was furious it took a month of not speaking and not seeing each other for me to cool down. **_

_**It was time for the toast I watched Warren stand and he began his speech.**_

"_**What can I say I have known Dice since we were in diapers, he has been my brother and my friend. He has always stood by me even when I didn't return the favor. He has been my best friend for going on 31 years and I couldn't imagine anyone I would trust with my little cousin. He can handle her when she is in tears and when she is in a rage when not most can't. Along as he continues to make her smile everyday and treats her right, I won't have to roast him alive." Warren said Dice got up and hugged his brother, Leah also hugged her cousin.**_

_**Everyone gave a loud clap at Warren's speech, except Ares, Lash and Will ,I gave a sharp look to Ares and he started clapping with no emotion. That boy may be taller but I am still his mama, he won't cross me.**_

_**I stood up from my seat for my speech to the bride, I felt all eyes on me.**_

"_**I really don't like talking to large crowds ,but here it goes.**_

_**I met Leah in high school over 15 years ago when she warned me of a crazy cousin and a love struck boy who were vying for my soul attention." I said giving a pointed look to Warren and Lash and laughter was heard all around.**_

"_**But with that simple meeting we became fast friends even when, I met my mate in her bat shit crazy cousin. She has been with me through thick and thin, she let me cry on her shoulder when I felt that I wasn't able to make it another day. She is my sister and the aunt to my twins, she is also my friend. And to you Dice you helped me when I needed it the most, I love you very much. But if you ever hurt her I will kill you slowly and take great pleasure in it," I said as Leah jumped up and hugged me whispering she loved me very much in my ear. Dice lifted me up and hugged me he kissed and licked my neck when no one could see. I heard loud clapping and whistles after my speech was finished.**_

_**It was nearly 7:45**_

_**I walked to the twins I needed to talk to them and now was the perfect time. At least to say hello to Peace, shit I didn't even want to say hello to him.**_

"_**Ares, Serenity are you enjoying your self's?" I asked.**_

"_**Hey mama, we are," Ares said. He gave me a one armed hug I put my arm around his.**_

"_**Mama are you sad?" Serenity asked.**_

"_**Serenity I thought we were not going to ask," Ares hissed.**_

"_**I want to know Ares," Serenity gave her brother a puppy face he grabbed her and pulled her into his other arm.**_

"_**I want you two to at least meet your father, it would mean a lot not only to me but Grandma and Aunt Leah," I said.**_

"_**What after what he did," Ares said.**_

"_**Ares Warren Peace you watch yourself, you both don't know the whole story when we get home I will tell you everything I didn't tell you when you were ten, but be polite please you were raised better then that," I snapped.**_

"_**I am sorry mama, I love you, I will meet him once but that's it okay," Ares said looking at me with dark brown eyes.**_

"_**I love you angel more then my own life," I said gently touching his face.**_

"_**You promise to tell us everything?" Serenity asked.**_

"_**I promise my love," I said.**_

"_**I don't like it but I love you enough to do it," Serenity said with an air of indifference.**_

"_**I love you my sweet girl," I said kissing her forehead.**_

_**I walked with Ares and Serenity's hands in mine as I made my way to Warren who had his back to us talking to his mother.**_

"_**Hello Willow you look refreshed and tan how was your vacation?" I asked.**_

"_**Hello my sweet girl oh and my babies," Willow gave me a hug then she pulled both the kids into one holding them tight.**_

"_**Hi grandma," Ares said in a deep voice he was taller then all us girls.**_

"_**Hello grandma," Serenity said in her tinker bell voice standing at 5'1' to Ares 6'0' and still growing.**_

"_**Warren I want you to meet your son and daughter," I said.**_

"_**Ares this is your father Warren, you have only met him I think twice," I smiled. Ares extended his right hand to Warren, I watched Warren shake his sons hand.**_

"_**Hello Warren, but my father's name is Dice, Mama I did it happy," Ares said, I flicked his ear.**_

"_**Mama I didn't do anything wrong," he rubbed his ear.**_

_**I gave him a look.**_

"_**Hello Ares it's nice to finally meet my son," Warren said with a hiss putting a lot of emphases on my son.**_

"_**Warren this is your daughter Serenity," I said.**_

"_**Hello Warren," I smiled she would follow Ares lead.**_

"_**Hello Serenity you're as stunning as your mother, you look so much like her," Warren said as Serenity smiled.**_

"_**Mama I am going to go talk to Princess okay," Serenity said I gave her a nod, she could be very cold like her mother.**_

"_**Ares you dislike me don't you," Warren said.**_

"_**I don't know you but from what I have heard from my uncles I can't say that I do or that I want to. I have seen videos of you killing, read a lot of news papers. Did you really hit my mother? Because I will kill you if it's true. No one hurts my mother , real men don't hit women, " Ares asked and threatened.**_

"_**Warren don't answer that Ares Warren Peace I have had enough from you tonight I told you I would explain everything from my side. Not uncle Lash who is still in love with me, or Uncle Will who has too much pride and cant admit he was wrong." I said with a mother's authority.**_

"_**I understand why he hates me, I was horrible to you when you loved me and stood by me. I don't even like myself, I love your mother and I love you and your sister," Warren said.**_

"_**Lillian, thank you if they want to hear my side let me know," Warren said.**_

"_**Ares you have the same disease your father had until your mother created the cure you and sissy are injected with the cure. Your mother knows what you and sissy can turn into," Willow said.**_

"_**I will listen to my mother's side she wouldn't lie, Mama I love you I am sorry you raised me better then that. I also didn't know Maverick and Princess Dad was in love with you," Ares said.**_

"_**Lash named his daughter Princess," Warren said with a dangerous tone.**_

"_**I like her name," Ares defended.**_

"_**It was his pet name for your mother in high school while she and I dated," Warren said. And Ares looked taken back for a minute he shook his head.**_

"_**Mama I am going to dance with Mika before we go I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." he said walking away giving Warren one last glare.**_

"_**I blame you Warren he is his father son, over protective and has a hot temper. So does Serenity though she is a spitfire I tell you," Willow said.**_

"_**I don't have a good feeling about this tonight," I said.**_

_**Warren was watching Dice talking to Ares, Ares hugged Dice and Dice winked At me, I blew a kiss to him. I heard Warren growl but I just rolled my eyes.**_

"_**Warren it is you," I turned to see Fate and Destiny come up behind me.**_

"_**Fate and Destiny it good to see you both, you haven't changed, so I see the rings your married but to whom," I laughed loudly.**_

_**Warren gave me a smile.**_

"_**We are in a triad marriage I know rare. Our husband is an old friend of yours," Destiny said.**_

"_**Lash honey please come here," Fate called and I tried to stop myself from laughing again, but I failed as I was laughing at Warren's disgusted face.**_

" _**Yes Fate dear, oh hello Peace I would say it's nice to see you but its not," Lash said. I watched Fate and Destiny's eyes shoot open with hurt looks they walked off not talking to Lash.**_

"_**I feel the same way Lash if not more so, named your daughter with Lillian's pet name. How sad you never got my girl even when I was in prison she wouldn't have you," Warren egged Lash on.**_

"_**Enough Warren, I am not your girl. Lash please go check on your wife's they look very upset," I said.**_

"_**I will see you Sunday, princess," Lash said walking away.**_

_**It was time for the guarder belt to be tossed, I watch Dice go under Leah's dress he came back out with a lavender belt which he shot backwards. Right into Warrens face then it fell into his hands I laughed at his shocked face, then groaned as he winked at me.**_

_**Leah was ready to toss her bouquet I stood off to the side so the younger girls could have a chance. But of course it would come right at me, I simply moved my hand and it fell into it. Then I looked bewildered and chucked it to the side letting them girls fight over it. I watched Dice and Leah laugh, along with Will and Lash. **_

_**I saw smiles every where, this shit was rigged, we watched them drive away as rice littered the ground. Harley was coming home with me, so his parents could be alone for adult time.**_

_**I watched the twins and Harley get into my black and green hummer, I turned to Warren he was right behind me.**_

"_**Good bye Warren," I said.**_

" _**I will get you back and the twins too, I have nothing but time." Warren said.**_

"_**You have time that's for sure but it's not about what you want Warren. It's about what I and the twins want and need can you provide that?" I said walking away. I slid into my Hummer and closed the door breathing in a deep breath. I still love him as much as I always have damn it. **_

_**I watched him get on his Harley and it stared with a loud roar.**_

"_**Mama are we talking when we get home?" Serenity asked me.**_

"_**Yes we are," I said giving her a smile.**_


	3. Meeting DrWebb Hawk!

_**Hello everyone, here is chapter three for you to read and review. Dr. Webb Hawk makes his entrance in this chapter, the Greek god looking man Jason Momoa plays him. And I the talk wasn't very long as they knew a lot from their uncles. Then news papers and a video of Warlord when he was fighting the Commander then when he killed Amp they found at Will's. so I didn't add it in sorry Queen!**_

_March 5__th__ 2012(Monday) twins 12-Lillian 28 -Warren 32._

_I had to hurry as I had the guess lecture today at Potentia College. I looked myself over in the full-length mirror, a green cotton & viscose on tulle, bow trimmed with silk lining. A pair of black muli fabric laced pumps on my feet, silver jewelry and my black purse over my shoulder. I knew Warren followed me sometimes, but today was important. I turned my cell on and my blue tooth as I kissed the twins goodbye before they got on the school bus._

_I drove an hour to the College; shit, my cell is going off, as I hit the blue tooth answering the call._

"_Hello Dr. Williams," I answered._

"_Hey love, where are you going?' I sighed it was Warren my stalker._

"_Warren I am on my way to a guess lecture at my former College, stop following me," I said with frustration._

"_You look so fucking sexy in lace love," he said with out thought._

"_I have to go, thanks," I said hanging up. As I pulled into the parking lot of the College, I slid out of the hummer, as I started walking toward the right building. When Dr. Hawk and his son Dr. Webb Hawk, they called my attention. I spun around and was floored he was hot but not Warren hot but flipping hot. I smiled as they walked up to me I held my breath I knew Warren was watching from some dark shadow._

"_Lillian you look stunning," Dr. Hawk said giving me a hug._

"_Thank you Hank," I said._

"_Lillian it's a pleasure to see you in person, your picture doesn't do you justice," Webb said kissing my hand, as I blushed._

"_To you as well Webb, you look very dashing if I may say so, "I said._

"_Thank you," he said putting his arm around my waist as we walked to the class for the lecture._

_My cell went off; I let out a long sigh and hit my blue tooth answering call._

"_Dr. Lillian Williams," I said knowing it was my ex._

"_WHO IS HE? GET HIS HANDS OFF YOUR WAIST LILLIAN OR I WILL REMOVE THEM FROM HIS BODY." Warren bellowed through the phone._

"_Warren stop please calm yourself, you have no say. He is my friend I wont have this conversation with you I have a lecture," I said._

"_LILLIAN I AM COMING NOW IF HE DOESN'T REMOVE HIS HAND. THERE WON'T BE A LECTURE BECAUSE HE WILL BE DEAD," HE YELLED._

"_Warren please stop, I will okay. Because right now I do not need you fighting. But you will go to Trace and calm down," I said then I hung up._

"_Sorry Webb my ex is following me, and he wants to well kill you. So please remove your hand, then he will go, I hope," I said with an apologetic look._

"_Okay but I have no problem fighting for what I want," he said looking at me but removing his arm all the same._

"_Warlord is a tad insane," I said he looked shocked at the name of my ex._

_We walked on when my cell went off again I sighed aloud, answering it._

"_Hello Dr. Williams," I said through my teeth._

"_Much better love, does he really think he can take me, I know you have forgotten your mine forever,' Warren said._

"_ENOUGH Warren Mitchell Peace, how fucking close are you, I am not yours to stalk. Leave now or I revoke your probation and don't think I won't Warlord," I said hanging up._

"_He can hear us cant he," Webb said, I just nodded._

"_Good because I am playing for keeps, I want you and I plan on winning," Webb said._

_I felt the over whelming heat before he was in front of Webb and me. A look of cold fury on his face, he was taller by 5 inches then Webb. Both had hard muscled bodies, I stepped in between them putting my hands on both their chests. _

"_No, I belong to no man so both of you get it out of your thick heads. Warren I told you to go, not to follow me, this is not healthy for your treatment. I will ask nicely for you to go see Trace and calm yourself, I am still the head doctor. Webb I am sorry he get's like this when other males are in my life. But I belong to no man this isn't a game between you too," I said._

_I saw them measuring each other Warren wouldn't back down from someone approaching on his territory. I dialed Dice without them seeing._

"_Honey aren't you doing a lecture," Dice laughed._

"_You know I love you Dice baby, but I seem to have a problem Warren followed me to my lecture and is starting problems with Dr. Webb Hawk. He refuses to leave, would you talk to your brother, no I am not seeing Webb stop it you're as bad as Warren," I snapped pulling out my blue tooth giving it to Warren. He put it in his ear but he never looked away from Webb._

"_Dice," Warren said in cold fury._

_Even though his eyes never moved from Webb, but Webb was now looking at me. I looked at Dr. Hawk my professor he stood and smiled. _

"_Fine I will be there in 30 minutes," Warren snapped._

_I looked to his hate filled eyes he turned to look at me, his eyes softened a bit as he handed me my blue tooth._

"_I have to go sign the paper work for the new building, but I will see you later love," he said pulling me to him in a very warm hug. I pulled away and gave him a glare; I turned and walked away with the Hawks right behind me._

_3 hours later, we walked back out of the building it went very well._

_Webb opened my car door for me as I slipped in my hummer, he gave me a wicked smile. He leaned in and kissed my lips his lips warm and soft, he pulled away._

"_I would like if Friday you would like to go out for dinner," he said._

"_I think we can do that," I said as he shut the door._

"_I will call you kitten," he said as I started the engine, I pulled out and drove back to Maxville._

_One hour later, I entered my office to grab some files, when Sparrow ran in._

"_Warren is pissed and Crystal is hiding from him please help," she said._

_I ran right back out and into the lobby of my practice seeing black coming off Warren in thick waves, scaring Crystal._

"_Mr. Peace this is enough go to my office right now or your finished you'll do life in prison," I said with power backing my every word._

_His head snapped to me but he understood, I could and would do it if necessary._

_He walked away "Crystal its okay calm down, I will deal with him right now," I said with power crackling in the air around me. I walked with a goal kill Warren show him he can't act like this anymore; it's not an endearing trait. _

_I walked in and saw him standing pacing my office._

"_Cant you grow up your not 18 or 19 anymore, you are in charge of yourself. I made it clear to treat my secretary with respect not to scare her. Then the crap you tried to pull this morning, I am allowed to be with whom ever I choose. If I remember correctly you saw other girls before, during and after us," I said._

"_I can't take this seeing you letting another man hold you, and what is she doing here?' he growled._

"_It's not about you anymore Warren you killed me inside with what you had done. I can and will live my life, and she was a patient now she is my employee and friend, so you will walk out and say I am sorry to her she didn't deserve that," I said, he looked outraged at this but knew he had to do it._

"_Please Lillian just go to dinner Friday with me," he said his voice soft._

"_No not yet, I don't even know how I feel anymore," I said walking pass him to the door. His hand shot out grabbing mine spinning me with ease._

_I looked at him in surprise as he lifted me up, and then his lips came crashing down on mine. I didn't know why it scared me but I pushed him hard and he went into the tall bookcase. My heart was beating fast and I was scared, I tried to breath I heard my door flying open, Trace ran in then I was in his arms._

"_What did you do why was she so scared?" Trace bellowed._

_Warren looked shocked then his face changed to understanding he knew why I was so scared, when he-man handled me into a kiss. Then I knew as well I thought I was over it by now, the nightmares only came so often._

"_I will deal with this Trace go calm down Crystal," Sparrow said._

"_Lillian are you okay?" Sparrow said with a soft voice._

"_Yes I am, I am fine a moment of weakness it wont happen again. I need to go its late I have to cook, please make sure Peace gives Crystal a good apology," I said walking out with my purse and files._

_Wednesday night 8:45 _

_I had to run to the store, Ares and Serenity needed 150 cupcakes for the bake sale, and it had to be homemade. So I needed many supplies the twins are with Harley and Willow at my house. They had to finish their homework, I thought as I pulled into the market. I had on a black tang top saying "Amor Caecus Est" (Love is blind). Green Jodhpur yoga pants, with black vans with silver studs on them, a black open knitted beret. I jumped out I would be going to bed late and work sense I also had to take them in to the school._

_I walked the aisles when I heard my name being called; I turned to see Leah with a full cart. Layla had given Warren a two disc CD featuring the twins first 12 years of life. I hoped he liked it because it took a whole day for her and me to put it together._

"_Leah what are you doing here?' I said._

"_Dancing," she said right back; I see stupid question gets stupid answer._

"_Funny Leah, "I said smiling._

_We walked and talked she also was making food for the bake sale, she had cookies. Why did I get the hard shit, I grabbed a bag of lemons tossing them in._

"_Harley said he thinks we should go to the mall on Saturday," Leah said._

"_Sounds like a plan, but I have the breaking Benjamin concert with the whole gang that night remember," I said._

"_Duh I am going with Dice," she slapped me playfully._

_I stopped something was very wrong, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I called Willow the twins were finished doing their work; Ares was showering while Serenity brushed her teeth. _

"_What's up Lily?' Leah asked._

"_I just feel something is very wrong, but Willow said the twins are okay," I said as we walked to our car's, how didn't I notice her car next to mine._

"_Really," she said._

"_Something is wrong Lillian," I spun spotting Warren at my hummer the disc in his clenched hand._

"_Warren what are you talking about?" Leah asked._

_Nevertheless, his eyes showed hate, anger, hurt and growing fury, and it was directed right at me._

"_I only want the truth, I saw Dice kiss you for two seconds in this disc. He was always holding Leah and you," Warren said in a calm deadly voice._

"_It's nothing your paranoid Warren," Leah was the first to say._

"_Don't lie to me again Leah, I thought we were family," he said looking at her._

"_It would come out Leah, I will tell him go home," I said._

"_No I won't," she said._

"_I was asked to help Dice-" Leah cut me off._

"_Dice and Me Lillian, I was apart of it don't protect me," she said._

"_Dice and Leah asked for help making a fantasy a reality, I agreed after a year of thinking about it." I said._

"_You slept with Dice and Leah?' he asked._

"_Once yes, we had a threesome," I said in a calm voice but inside I was scared._

"_With my brother, you let him touch you to be with you like that. And now you to are very close," he said._

"_Yes Dice has told her he loves her but she hasn't said it back the way he meant it. I did it too and Dice," Leah said with fear we could feel his hate coming off in waves._

"_I forgive you Leah we are family, but Dice is dead and as for you whore," he said still in a calm voice._

"_I am disgusted to the core, I never really imagined you being his whore. However, hey I was wrong everything about you makes my skin crawl. I wish I never met you, to let my best friend and brother fuck you is repulsive. I hate you isn't that why you did it so I would hate you, well wish granted Williams. I regret ever being with you, regret loving you. I never want to see your pathetic face again but when I do I wont care a fuck about you,' Warren said in a cold voice, filled with hate for me._

_I heard Leah crying _

"_Your nothing but a piece of trash, I am happy now that I cheated on you and fucked so many other girls. You won't be hard to replace," he said his dark eyes as welcoming as ice. I didn't bat an eyelash while he talked didn't let my emotions show in the least, I held my ground._

"_Leave now Warren," Leah said with her voice cracking her phone going off._

"_Dice baby he knows, he is saying god awful things to Lily," she cried on the phone._

"_Yeah tell that fucking bitch I am coming for him next," Warren said as I ignored him and started putting stuff in my hummer, wanting to get out of here fast._

_I watched Leah do the same if I could ignore him she could, we tried._

"_Awe the little whore is ignoring me,' he cooed_

_I was near finished when he grabbed me slamming me into my hummer. Leah tried to push him off but he just knocked her right down. His hands would leave nasty bruises as he held me so tight._

"_I hate you we are done, I wish I never even looked at you that day. I wish I could have just kept fucking Freeze," he said so close to me, I didn't blink. He put his hand on my face I showed no emotion, he hit me hard my head hitting the open part of the hummer. Then he was gone I fell to the ground but getting right back up using the hummer as leverage to rise._

"_Go home Leah, now!" I said and then she was gone. I stood alone in the parking lot. I climbed in the hummer putting my head on the steering wheel, letting the massive amount of tears fall. _

_30minutes later I arrived home, I was so thankful the twins went to bed before I arrived home. Willow was in a panic at seeing me like that even when Warren was in prison I didn't breakdown. I told her everything she wasn't mad or she didn't think I was a whore. She knew Warren had not right to act the way he did, she was ashamed again as she left._

_As I got to the real work baking cupcakes, a vanilla bread, lemon frosting with a lemon curd center, they will be awesome. I was getting mass text messages._

"_Honey I am coming turn off the damn alarm," Dice_

_I sent a text back_

"_NO STAY AWAY FROM ME I NEED TIME, STAY WITH LEAH SHE NEEDS YOU," I SENT._

"_Please don't push me away I love you so much," Dice._

"_I just need time please Dice I love you too. Just give me time." Lillian._

_I was finished around 2 am, I went to bed just laying their crying letting pent up emotions run free as my heart was broken. I was afraid of this the whole time, but I had to pick myself up and move on._

_7am_

_I went in to work early as I need to go over a lot of paper work, Jennifer was in a rage this morning as her and Angelo came to make sure the twins got off to school on time. They both had my back Jennifer made sure Angelo was not to talk to Warren, unless it concerned work. Angelo was pissed to see a bruise on my face and arms, showing what Warren had done. I just walked out with no emotion my black suede upper heels on. A black leather pencil form fitting skirt on with a sleeveless green blouse with a cross over front. _

_I walked in through the front door seeing patients waiting, I wasn't in a great mood, and I went right to Crystal. _

"_Get me Brue on the line if he is unavailable leave him a message, a new head doctor for Mr. Peace needs to be contacted fast." I said. She was glaring she noticed the bruise as well and she was dialing at the same time, I heard her asking for Bruce. _

_1:00 pm my office._

_I was going over my files for a patient when my intercom went off._

"_Dr. Williams Bruce, Mrs. Peace and her spawn are here. I know you're not expecting company. But shall they pass Dr. Sung is giving the spawn death glares," Crystal said in her office connected to the security desk._

"_Send them in have Trace here as well, doesn't Dr. Sung have a session," I said._

_Trace walked right in not looking very happy he sat behind me, but close enough to talk in a whisper and I still hear him. I heard a female knock on my office door, I waved my hand and it opened on its own. Willow walked in giving me a smile as did Bruce, I motioned for them to sit so we could talk._

"_I wasn't expecting company, please call I do have patients Bruce," I said._

"_I am very sorry dear but it was an emergency," he said._

"_Well then, explain the emergency please," I said._

"_Their isn't a head doctor willing to take Warren sweet one, Nick refused as per what Warren acted like," Willow said giving her son a fierce look._

"_That isn't my problem, I own this practice, and I am the head doctor here. If I chose not to deal with Mr. Peace then it is my choice,' I said. I watched Willows eyes fill with tears._

"_Dr. Williams, Lillian please he will be forced back into prison without treatment. He will never get out he is your mate," Bruce said foolishly._

"_He is not my mate, refrain from such talk. Mr. Peace can surely see a doctor a town over with out problem. But my father would welcome him back with open arms I am sure" I said I said with a sly smile, Warren paled._

"_Lillian please I can't lose my son again, I know I guilted you every time into helping him. But I love you both I can't lose him again please," Willow said._

"_Warren is too smug but he is scared of your father," Trace whispered without anyone noticing._

"_I am sorry Willow but times have changed," I said "he isn't anymore he is scared," Trace whispered._

"_I can order it Lillian," Bruce said._

_I laughed out loud "Nice try Bruce but you hold no law over me and my practice but a nice try. So anymore threat's towards me to keep Mr. Peace out of prison," I said._

"_I had to try and I have no law over you, but for your family for Willow," Bruce said._

_I just sat their thinking, thinking about how much I want him back in prison. Then I look to Willow she was devastated by her son going back to prison._

"_She would rather die then him leave her again," Trace whispered._

"_Great fucking great," I said out loud._

"_I won't hurt Willow like that, but I would happily for the second time bring her spawn back to prison. Nevertheless, this is Mr. Peace's last chance I won't have to see him; Trace and Dr. Sung will conduct his home and work inspections. He will stay 200 feet from my home and my children's school, he can only be closer then 200 feet as he is doing session's or if we are in town. If doesn't comply he will be back in prison so fast his ass will leave skid marks," I said with fully authority backing me._

_I saw Willow smile through her tears, Warren was pissed and he made it known._

"_I wont let them in I said you only you," Warren said standing up._

"_Warren Peace you sit down and shut up and be thankful she hasn't taken you back to prison with her father," Willow said almost shoving her son back down._

"_Well rules have changed Mr. Peace; I have no desire to be in your company. Dr. Sung will conduct it and you will allow it or face Lord Chaos in prison I don't care which one you choose," I said giving him a cold uncaring look._

"_So Willow Bruce are we agreed in my terms," I said._

_Warren was growling like an animal, I was smirking._

"_Yes we are thank you dear," they said as my intercom went off._

"_Oh my sorry to interrupt but your lunch date from heaven is here. Are you sure I can't have him,' Crystal said._

"_Crystal work ethic tell Webb I will be right out," I said._

"_So sign here please, I have a date," I said I could see Willow hurt by this._

_I watched as they signed I was grabbing my stuff, ready to leave as they finished. I looked it over and signed my name this was his last chance._

"_Willow see you later, Bruce a pleasure as always," I said opening the door all four right behind me._

_I reached the lobby seeing Webb in blue jeans and a tight black shirt waiting, I smiled._

"_Crystal here is a contract for Mr. Peace's conduct put it in his file. I will be back at two okay," I said._

"_Yes Dr. Williams, I will put any messages on your desk. Have fun but not to much," Crystal winked._

"_Hello Kitten you look perfect," Webb said._

"_Webb this is Willow Peace, the twins grandmother," I introduced them._

"_Hello Webb," she said sweetly._

"_Shall we head out, you only have 45 minutes left kitten," Webb said taking my hand, we walked out I put on my sunglasses._

_I knew he was watching and he was pissed off, I let Webb put his arm around my waist as we walked to the deli. _

_**I have read over it but I am sure there is mistakes. But chapter 6,7,and 8 from What if are redone please go read. I will be going through every book to rewrite chapters. REVIEW…..**_


	4. Making up!

_**Chapter four is here let us get this show rolling; I still do not own Sky high or Warren Peace, Steven Strait and sadly not Jason Momoa. **_

_April 14__th__ 2012 Twins-12-Lillian 28-Warren 32._

_WARREN POINT OF VIEW._

_I sit here in my house with her nails on the chalk-bored voice, waiting for Trace and Dr. Sparrow who hates me to come; I have my plan in place. However, knowing my fucking luck, it is going to back fire, but shit, I miss her. I feel sick every time Megan puts her hands on me; she was in hero support when I was in high school._

"_Warren bear, have you told your mother yet?" Megan asked in her high pitched voice, I wanted to slam her head into a wall. _

"_No," I said back._

"_Why?" she went on._

"_I will when I feel like it, shut up," I said with anger, and she did shut up._

_15 minutes later._

_The bell rang._

"_Warren bear your Doctor and some other guy are here for you," Megan said and I tried to control my emotions, but I slammed my head on the table. I rose and walked to the front room with a smile, I now had a fucking headache from her voice._

"_Trace, Dr. Sparrow please do what you need to do," I said letting Megan put her arm around me._

"_Warren, does she live with you?" Sparrow asked._

"_Not yet but after the wedding," Megan answered._

"_Then after you need to add her to your household, for the inspection," Dr. Sparrow said with a flat dead tone._

_I watched them walk and talk very softly; I could not hear a damn thing they said. I saw Sparrow frown at things and scribble things down. _

"_Warren please sit," Dr. Sparrow said._

"_I see large amount of alcohol being consumed, this is a problem if you're becoming addicted. We will talk in our next session, and your emotions are of the chart with anger, loathing, annoyance, hurt, longing and others. In addition, have been this way for a while, I will have to talk to Dr. Williams today. "Dr. Sparrow said with worry._

"_His ex I think not," Megan said._

"_Shut it women," I snapped._

_I saw Trace whisper to Sparrow and she frowned._

"_It won't work Warren; she won't care any more so go marry the bimbo. But grow up and act like a 32 year old man, not a jealous 18 year old," Sparrow said standing up._

"_I should have known I couldn't fool you, I can't get over her sleeping with Dice," I said._

"_Why does it matter, ya'll weren't together she was alone. I know you messed around on her and she forgave you so many times. In this whole scenario she is in the right and your wrong, you blew up on her for no reason and now you pay the price," Trace said._

"_Is she with that beefcake Dr. Hawk now?" I asked._

"_She has gone out with him a few times, but she still wont let any man get to close to her. He hasn't even met the twins she doesn't allow any man near them," Dr. Sparrow said as they left, I had to meet them at my work._

_Brother's auto repair 20 minutes later._

_I pulled up with the loud roar of my Harley Davison, I have not talked to Dice sense I kicked his ass he put up a hell of a fight and almost had me. I turn off my Harley I got off walking in to the shop, clocking in I owned 40%, Dice had 30% as Angelo and Trace had 15% each. I could feel her here she smelled so good I wanted to dig my teeth in to her skin._

_I walked into the carports when I saw her talking to Angelo and Dice; she had her long black curls in a tight ponytail. A hat on, a black hoodie, ripped jeans. She looked hot, as always, I want her so bad._

"_Hey Warren," Angelo was the first to see me; neither Dice nor Lillian looked at me._

"_Hey Trace and Dr. Sung are on there way for my work inspection," I said._

"_Okay you've been great at work so it shouldn't be a problem man," Angelo said._

_He touched her shoulder lightly and she looked up to him, she has not grown at all sense she was 15. He was whispering to her and I was jealous she loved them and hated me._

"_Honey call me or are you waiting on Sparrow," Dice said._

"_I Sparrow and Trace are having lunch so I was waiting here," she said her soft voice filling the air. Dice gave her a smile before he gave her a hug; I stepped forward to stop them._

"_I have to finish the Jag before, 3pm so before you leave come say bye honey," he said and she nodded to him._

_She stayed near Angelo while I worked on a Chevy Silverado; I still had a half hour before they showed up. I let my eyes roam to her this has been the first time in over a month I have seen her. She looked skinner she had bags under her beautiful eyes. I could tell she was singing to the song, but her voce was so low I had no chance of hearing._

_Reba Macintyre and Brooks and Dunn, if you see him if you see her, was playing a favorite of Jennifer's._

_I kept seeing Dice smile at her and her to him, but I was told by Leah nothing has happened sense the threesome, and she hates me too. I watch her lips as she sings the song, her eyes never meeting mine. I start singing, but I knew she could hear me this is a sad song._

_I let the oil drain, and get the new wires ready to be installed in the truck. _

"_Lillian honey you have a beautiful voice," Dice said from near her, she turned to him then all I could see was her back. I hated Dice he loved her and she hated me, I fucking have to kill him and remove him from the picture. Then Harley and Leah would be left alone, but he would leave my mate alone. She turned to me but not making eye contact, she was judging my emotions; she felt the hate for Dice coming off me. I gave her a smile but she just looked away from me, she was sad I could feel it once I concentrated. I could feel love, hurt, and sadness coming off her._

"_Warren help me with this engine man its fucking heavy," Angelo said and I rushed over to help. _

"_You get that part, next time let it go to the ground with the chain not your arms fool," I said. Then I felt nothing no weight at all, Angelo had a surprised expression. I turned seeing Lillian's back but her small hand was behind her back; she was lowering the engine to the ground beneath the car. _

"_Thanks Lily love, it was heavy but my mistake," Angelo said._

"_You both okay, that was a rookie mistake," Dice said._

"_Yeah I am good, thanks Dice," I said._

"_I am tired," Angelo said._

"_Hey my favorite sister in law, want to help me again with these dents?" Angelo asked it would take less time._

"_Lazy ass," Lillian said still her back to me, facing Dice._

_Nevertheless, she did turn her eyes widened as she saw I was right behind her. However, she just moved to the side and raised her hands; I heard the metal bending to her will. I looked and the car looked better then new, even the scratch mark were gone. _

"_Awesome saved me the time Lily thank you," Angelo, said as Dice laughed._

"_Dice want to go to lunch with me after my inspection?" I asked unsure if he had forgiven me, I have not forgiven him that is for sure. _

"_Sure," he said. I heard a soft giggle and I turned to see Lillian's back. Her head leaning on the beam her arms folded across her stomach watching Angelo and Dice working. I walked away and back to the Chevy, it was humid out today._

_I watched Angelo take his shirt off while he was working, then Dice did too. I wasn't being left out I pulled my black shirt off and tossed it at Lillian's head, but Angelo caught it and tossed it back. I just chuckled and went back to work, I heard them arrive but I was busy this was a delicate process. _

"_Hey babe girl," Trace said to Lily._

"_Hey Casanova," she said with sarcasm._

_I smiled I have to find away to say I am sorry to her, she did not deserve what I said she is still my world. I could feel love and lust coming from her my head snapped up, I thought she was looking at me but I was not sure. _

"_Okay Warren everything checks out here, get your home life together before your next visit," Sparrow said._

_I saw Lillian raise her eyebrow motioning for Sparrow to come to her. I watched them talk and Lillian's face darkened for a moment before she controlled it. Megan and I are done now what to do about Dr. Webb Hawk his body can be disposed of very easily. I would do it on Friday even if I had to hunt him down, but I have seen him in town. _

_Because she belongs next to me not some loser, but I still need to say I am sorry. I pulled on the strong emotions I was feeling of regret, sorrow, pain, and self-loathing. I wanted her to feel what I was feeling to know I was truly sorry. _

"_Let's go I am hungry," Lillian said I watched her give Dice a long hug then Angelo._

_I wanted that but she would kick my ass, I do not think I could take her in a fair fight. I felt her start to pass me when she stopped right in front of me._

"_I hope your marriage works out Mr. Peace," she said in a soft whisper, but I was crushed by every word she said._

_Then she was gone not saying another word to me just walking out of my life. I felt her hurt and acceptance and the last emotions scared me, I looked at Trace and he just looked sad._

_Friday night 7:45 pm._

_I am going with Dice and Leah to this bar to go eat, I feel my life spinning out of control. I am always pissed so I cannot make progress with Sparrow, I cannot control my emotions. I pull on a red muscle shirt with dark faded jeans, I sit thinking. The twins refuse to see me their mama hates me with a good reason. Fuck me I sighed, I pulled on my black combat boots then fixed my belt buckle and chain before I grabbed my black leather jacket. I rode my Harley through town loving the feeling, the wind hitting me in the face. _

_I wish I were Warlord again and I know I can be again; I just leave and become powerful again. Then I can come back to Maxville and take what is mine, and kill off the rest. I still think people are ants to be ordered around they let themselves be leaded in one direction._

_I pulled up to Hard Knock country club, I see her hummer here. I notice Leah waiting outside for me; I get off my bike and head to her._

"_I didn't know Lily pad was here, she never goes out on a Friday. We can go some were else Warren," Leah said with mixed emotions her best friend or me._

"_No its okay, Where's your husband Leah?" I asked._

"_Inside talking to Lily pad and Webb," she said as if it was nothing._

_Fuck me I am going to do it become Warlord and kill him, or just kill him he needs to stay away from my mine. We walk in and my eyes find her it is so easy now to find her by her emotions, she is bored. _

"_Dice," Leah called, his head snapped up at her voice a warm smile as he gives Lillian crosses his face. Lillian looks over and her eyes lock with mine, before Webb tears her attention away. _

_Tonight I am going to try and get her back, even if by the time the nights over all she says is more then two words to me it's a gain. I watch her dance with him, Dice, Layla, Stronghold prickanator and a couple of her other friends. I wait and watch for a chance to get her alone, I ask Leah to dance and Dice goes to find Lily for another dance._

_I go to the jukebox playing the song that she was singing in the garage a couple days ago. I dance with my cousin as I see Dice with Lillian her new friend Webb with Crystal he was pressing her pretty close. I spun Leah right into her husband and he caught her, I took Lillian hand pulling her in to my arms. She was stiff as I held her trying to dance. She relaxed and let me led the dance, I pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest like old times; her eyes were closed as we moved._

"_How are you doing Lillian, I am sorry I overreacted to hearing about you and my brother. I was so hurt I wanted you to hurt too, I keep fucking every chance up," I said._

"_I still want you, I think of you everyday. I do know why I ever let you go," I finished._

_I could feel love coming off her, but I could not tell who it was for Dice or me. Nevertheless, it had better not be for the fucktard dancing with Crystal. _

"_I miss you more then ever, I think of you from time to time. And I still need you so," She said letting me go. She looked up into my dark eyes before walking away and back to her date._

_She was smiling at Crystal she walked to Leah talking, I saw worry on Leah's face. What had he done or was it Crystal who made Lillian sad. However, I did not notice Dice stand by me watching the scene as well._

"_She is special Warren I hope you never forget it again, because if you do I will be there to pick her up. In addition, make no mistake I love her as I love Leah; I love my twins as well. But you're her mate I hope you start acting like it, Webb is pulled to Crystal but honey is happy for Crystal," Dice said._

"_I understand if she will just give me a chance to prove I can be a good man for her and the twins," I said with longing._

_I watched her walk out not looking back it was 9pm and she was going home. I ran after her pushing people out of my way trying to catch her._

"_Lillian," I called and she turned at her name being called._

_I stopped in front of her catching my breath she was a fast tiny thing._

"_I don't know much but I know I love," I said she was far smarter then me._

"_I know I have felt your love even when you told me I was disgusting. As you have just figured out how to see what I am feeling I have been able to know your emotions sense we started dating in my freshmen year," she said, with a smirk._

"_Like your fake hospital stay, wanting to kill Dice, Layla and Sparrow. _

"_I am slow on the up take sorry," I said._

"_When you raped me the reason I didn't tell was because I could tell you didn't mean it that way. You loved me still," she finished looking away at the horrid memories._

"_Come to the lake with me now please," I blurted out. She gave me an odd look, she did not blurt out an answer so I had a bit of hope._

"_What about my hummer I just can't leave it," she said looking unsure._

"_I can follow you home then we can take a ride like old times," I said with a smile._

"_Against my better judgment okay follow me," she said walking away from me; I watched her open her door and slid it._

_I start my Harley with a loud roar of the engine and pulled out right behind her like the old days. However, this time I am not trying to kill her, or other things. I rode in to the darkness following her; I know the twins are at her mother's house for the night. We finally make it to her villa, which is very nice. I watch her drive through the gate I go in and park behind her, she parks then she gets out walking to me. I hop off to help her on I do have some manners._

"_Okay I am ready," she said, she must be giving herself a pep talk. _

_I smile and scoop her up and set her down on my bike, I get on right in front of her my long frame taking more room then her smaller one. I start the engine once again and we are off doing 75 out of her villa, her small arms come around my waist I feel her head resting on my back as we drive down the lone road leading to the lake. It felt great no it felt right having her arms wrapped around me, and no one else._

_The Lake_

_I pull around the lake to the east parking lot; I pulled in shutting off the engine. I got off helping her off as well she gave me a small smile, she did not trust me yet. I reached for her hand as we walked; I felt the electricity flowing as our hands made contact. She let me hold her hand as we made our way to the clear lake, not talking at all._

_I sat under our tree pulling her down with me; she sat right next to me. Looking out she was sad, nervous, and happy, in love and I felt pain._

"_Why are you in pain Lillian?" I asked her._

"_This place holds a lot of memories not all are good," she said still looking at the lake._

"_I know I have a hard time here, I remember fighting with Beam and Crystal here you toke all three of us. I carried you to my room when I held you and you fell asleep. I tried to hurt you here, your baby shower was here, we had our battle here and you kicked my ass real good Love," I said._

_I looked out I remember the battle she was badass, but her face was stoned faced as she kicked my ass. She killed with no mercy as Speed tried to kill Layla, I watched her that night she lodged a poisoned dagger into his neck with ease. I was not too shocked when I found out she drugged me well curing me. _

"_I still love it here, its relaxing I don't have to be anything other then myself here,' she said in a low voice._

"_You never need to be anything other then you, this is my entire fault. I knew a couple weeks after we broke up that I was wrong, but fear held me to Warlord. I would have really hurt you if I went back to you wanting to be good enough for you but not in control of Warlord,' I said looking down._

"_I know I used to feel your intense emotions even when we were a good distance apart. I would be sitting in bed feeling your anger, or sadness and it was over whelming at times," she said._

"_I love you Lillian nothing has ever changed that, even though I could understand if you didn't feel the same after my behavior at the store or last 12 years," I said moving closer to her._

"_I still love you Warren time or anything has changed that," she said._

"_Do you want to go on a date maybe?' I asked._

"_Isn't that what we are doing,' she replied I saw her smile._

"_I hope so but I want us to work out love, I want you all of you and the twins back," I said._

"_Time will tell Warren," she said._

_We sat in silence for a while watching the lake or the ducks walking around the lake. She was cold I smiled and moved right behind her wrapping my arms around her, sending warm waves around her. And she let me she did not hit me or shove me off; I think it is a good sign. _

_God yes she lend her head back resting it on my chest, so fucking like old times. But if she falls asleep to my house, we go, so yeah I want her to fall asleep. Waking up with her in my arms would be heaven._

"_Warren I am not going to fall asleep," she said._

"_How did you know? You should feel a longing not what I wanted," I said._

"_I am different then you were all you can do is feel my emotions, I can feel yours but I get little 5 second films of what your feeling or thinking. Like at the store when you said those things to me, it wasn't really what you were thinking, and I will never be with another girl Leah was my only tester of my mad skills," she said and I blushed. She saw that great but she has laid her ground rules for sex with the same sex._

"_Yeah I am sorry for what I said; I can be thick at times. How long have you been able to get the 5 sec films?" I asked I was afraid of the answer._

"_Sense we first had sex," she said._

"_Fuck," I said._

"_Yes, you wanted my sister and best friend dead. But I had to really concentrate and it gave me headaches when they first happened. But now they don't I can see what you want from me at this moment," she said._

"_I am a man Lillian, what can I say all you have to do is smile and I am rock hard," I said._

"_Thanks I will take that as a complement," she said._

_I felt her tiredness creeping up on her she does not sleep well; I wanted to hold her all night._

"_How bad are your nightmares please just tell me the truth," I said._

"_Not as bad as a year ago, it really just depends I guess," she said yawning._

_I did not want to let her go yet she made me feel complete again all I needed now was my kids to like me._

"_I want to watch a movie how about you Warren,' she said catching on to my feelings._

"_My place or yours?" I asked her._

"_Mine, the twins are at Moms and Jared's until 3pm," she said. I was on my feet in a second, pulling her small body up with me. She was smiling as we walked back to my Harley, but I felt she wanted to say something._

"_What do you want to say love?" I asked._

"_Not say just clarify, I refuse to answer anything about the threesome so never ask unless you want to upset me enough to kick your ass again ," she said with a firm voice, I just nodded yes._

_I helped her on, then I hopped on and started the engine hearing it roar to life. I pulled out and drove to her villa the roads were empty at 10:25 at night, so we made it in good time. I stopped at her gate she entered in a code and the gate opened letting me pass. I looked around as we got off, it was beautiful here. She walked to the double front doors unlocking them with her DNA. She walked in with me not even a foot behind her she set her purse on the table by the door._

"_Like a tour of where the twins grew up," she said turning to me, I smiled as she looked up at me._

"_Yeah sounds good," I said. She nodded and walked away._

"_No talking until the end please, this is the front room." she said it was homey looking. Then we walked out going down another hall._

"_Kitchen where I cook and stuff," she went on, it was large._

_She showed me the family dinning area and family room; I walked pass pictures of the twins as they aged. Of Lillian and her friends, family and her and the twins. I saw one of Lillian sitting on Dices lap her head on his shoulders, his arms around her waist._

"_Stop it," she said going up the stairs._

_She showed me her office; the twins work area and their playroom, video games and stuff. She did not let me see inside the twins rooms but I could imagine what they looked like. _

"_Lastly my room," she said opening the door for me to see inside._

_She walked in with me right behind her, her room was huge, a large closet and bathroom. But I felt sadness here; I saw pictures of her and her nephews, nieces and the twins on her end table. One of her and my mom on her dresser, then I saw it I walked over picking it up. It was her favorite of me with no shirt on working on Lash's truck in my 11__th__ grade year, before I turned. _

"_I thought you would have burned it by now, then danced around the fire as it burned," I said turning around, she was not in here._

_Then she walked out of her closet in a pair of black cotton barley there shorts, a dark green spandex tang top. _

"_I love that picture, it is Serenity's favorite too because you look so carefree and happy in it," she said gazing at it with loving memories._

"_I have some of your clothes would you like some to wear," she said._

"_You're the one who took my clothes I thought it was Dice or Leah," I said. The little thief stole my clothes, she just smiled at me._

"_I asked and Willow gave them to me," she said turning back to her closet, I hurried after her to see what all she stole from me._

"_I didn't steal Warren," she said._

_She stopped in the very back; she stepped to the side waving me to the two top drawers. She took two large drawers full of my clothes the wee little devil, I smiled._

_I grabbed a black shirt and red basketball shorts before walking out; she followed me this time I heard her scoff. I turned to her raising my brow at her scoff._

"_I didn't follow you out," she said._

_This would take sometime to get used to; wait could she see me in prison. I turned with worry clear on my face, I was so angry, and hurt I hoped she did not feel that or see it._

"_Sometimes if your emotions were strong, our if I was at the prison visiting or working I could feel and see," she said walking passed me._

"_We can watch a movie in here, the family room, den my office pick one," she said._

_I smiled and she backed away "In here love," I said pulling off my shirt to change. Her love and lust hit me like a ton of bricks; I smiled removing my jeans slowly._

_She was blushing red it ran across her cheeks; I stood in front of her in my briefs nothing more. She stared like the very first time I ever did this stripping off my clothes thing. _

"_See something you like love, I don't need to put on any clothes shit your barley wearing any," I said._

"_I will get a movie Warren," she said hurrying away never answering my question, but I felt she did like it a lot, so I laid on her bed spreading out._

_We decided to watch The Poseidon adventure; it was a remake of the original. She turned to see me laid out on her bed in my briefs she just shook her head, taking a seat Indian style next to me, which is not enough room if she moved she would fall off the bed. I gave a devilish smile as I grabbed her hauling her ass back, her body resting next to mine. Her head on my chest her thigh going across my manly area. Her phone rang and she sighed before she rolled to grab it._

"_Its 11:00 at night Lash," she said and I growled._

"_Yes I left with Warren, no it's not your business stay out of it and if I hear you make a peep to my kids. It won't be me you have to fear this time," she said. Leah told me about how Dice almost killed Lash and Stronghold for ratting me out in a bad way to his kids._

"_Dear lord you have Fate and Destiny why they put up with you is a fucking wonder, goodnight Lash," she said hanging up and resuming her position, as the movie played._

_I was trying to control my hormones but I knew I was failing when she laughed at a unfunny moment in the movie. She looked up at me with watery eyes, I cupped her cheek bring my lips down to hers._

_I kissed her with a slow hot passion I have not felt in a very long time, she responded to my kiss. Her hands in my long hair as I covered her with my body. She lay beneath me kissing me right back with passion and love._

_So here is another chapter of New Beginning i hate seeing my first two storys getting views but the last two arent._


	5. sorry

_Hello I will not be posting untill my new laptop gets here on the first, i am very sorry its in very bad form on my part. Writing for ya'll has gotten me through a difficult time so i hope you come back and read my storys._


	6. Warren!

Well hello I am back, I am still very sorry about my leave of absence. It shall not happen again. So here is the new chapter of New Beginning.

_Lillian's point of view_

_Warren's burning hot body covered mine as we kissed his need for control was still as strong as ever. His hands running up and down my thighs, moving what little fabric of my shorts up further. I could feel his erection pressing against my belly. And I was still sure he was meant for me when we are together it's like I am whole. I wanted him still he was so sexy he didn't even need to be naked for him to be that way. _

_ His lips were soft on mine but he kissed me with a lingering passion. I kissed back my small hands running over his bare back his skin was hot and soft to my touch. His body responded to my soft touch's his little moans came. He moved his lips to my neck giving little bites then running his tongue over it soothing the slight sting of his nibble. I let out a soft whimper when he hit a nerve I could feel myself shiver. I was on red alert trying to tell myself he wouldn't hurt me like the last time. He moved his body into mine pressing hard, I could feel his erection. His hand was now running through my hair, I gasped as he grabbed it tilting my head up as his lips came down on mine in a feather light kiss._

_ "I love you Lillian, I need you so bad will you let me have you," Warren said with a desperate tone._

"_I need you too Warren," I said in a breathless voice._

_ I felt a rush of heat as his hands slid up removing my top, leaving my breast exposed. I could feel his eyes burning my skin he was staring at me so hard. His hand came slowly down until it rested on my left breast; he gently molded his hand around them. Giving a slight squeeze before his palm brushed my nipple, causing an instant reaction. I arched my back pressing my breast firmly into his hands, I watched him smile at my reaction. Then he pushed me over board his warm mouth and tongue was taking my breast hostage. Pleasure rushed through me settling in my belly, I moaned as he bit down on my nipple softly. I had my hands in his long hair pulling him down to me; his tongue was tracing patterns around my nipples. His mouth moved to my other breast sucking hard, I moaned loudly at the pleasure. _

_ "You have amazing tits Love," Warren growled out._

_I could feel his hand moving down my belly getting lower I was tense, I wanted him. I moved my body back when I felt his finger try and enter me, his eyes bolted to mine trying to a sure himself I was okay. _

_ "I'm okay Warren," I whimpered with half lidded eyes._

_He tried again his hand cupping my women hood, his large finger trying to enter my wet center. I moaned as he was applying pressure, I could feel his frustration rolling off him. I didn't know how to console him so I thought of my love and happiness and pushed it towards him. I almost screamed as his finger entered me, moving in a rhythm inside me. I was moaning sweat making my body glisten. I could feel his desire, love and worship all directed at me. _

_ "Ready love?" Warren asked cupping my cheek._

"_Yes," I answered with urgency._

_He spread my legs opening me for him he positioned himself at my entrance. I held my breath waiting for him to start, I knew it would hurt his length and thickness was over whelming at best. His head was trying to slowly push in even though I was soaking wet he was still having problems. He pushed hard three times before my walls gave and he slid in, my eyes as wide as they could go._

_ "Take it love, all of me please. Fuck you're so tight love," he was moaning out. _

_He was thrusting into me unrelenting pounding, I wrapped my legs around him my small hands on his chest. His arms braced on his elbows on the sides of my head, as he continued his thrusting. I could feel the explosion waiting to be released, his mouth was on my breast licking and sucking with passion. _

_ "Oh god Warren," I said in pleasure as I was nearing my peak._

_ "Fuck cum for me love, do it now," Warren growled out with his deep voice. _

_I could feel it about to happen when I felt his finger rub my clit sending me over the edge. I came with a loud animalistic moan, I felt like I blacked out from my orgasm. He never stopped his thrusting I came again, but he was going strong. I held on to his neck as we rocked our bodies together. His movements became frantic he lost his rhythm, I moaned as I felt his cum deep inside me. He kept thrusting hard then it stopped and his body was shaking as he laid his fore head on mine. We were both tired and very sweaty. _

_ "I love you so much Lillian, can you forgive me for everything I have done to you. I can't promise I won't get jealous or even violent. But I will give you the world if you let me I can't live without you anymore," Warren said in an unsure but loving voice._

_ "I love you too Warren and I forgave you years ago. But give me time to think about the rest please," I whispered back to him. _

_He pulled out of me while pulling me onto his very toned and muscular chest, covering us both up. His hands running through my hair as he hummed a tune I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I welcomed sleep for once I knew the dreams wouldn't come at all tonight. I cuddled up to him his arms around my body as I went to sleep. _

_The next morning_

_I woke to his hands running up then down my body he wasn't trying to wake me but just wanted skin contact. I looked at the clock 4:30 am. I gave a mental sigh I was going back to sleep, I don't have insomnia._

"_Warren sleep, I am so tired," I whined._

_ "I am not tired my love, but you go back to sleep," Warren said. He started his humming and his fingers running through my hair so softly. My eyes started to close again I was happy, warm and so comfy. I heard him chuckle as I drifted off, what was so funny?_

_9am_

_I woke again but to an empty bed I moved my hand around searching for Warren. But all I found was sheets I opened my eyes, grabbing his shirt from the floor and tossing it on. I knew he was still here so I walked with a very sore women hood and legs searching my house for Warren. I found him in my kitchen cooking but staring at a certain picture._

_ "Why are you staring at that picture Warren?" I asked he spun around his eyes wide as he never heard me enter the kitchen._

"_I am jealous, love. He loves you very much and I see you cover up his mark with a bite mark tattoo," Warren said with a look at my shirt, he smirked._

"_We are close if you want me you'll have to deal, we are not having sex it isn't like that," I said giving him a look. He just went back to cooking I walked over knowing he needed reassurance I wrapped my arms around him from behind. Putting my head on his back listening to him breathing, I felt the tension leave his body._

_He was a great cook we sat in silence as we ate, I washed as he dried the dishes. _

_ "What are your plans for today love?" Warren asked me giving me a sideways look._

_ "I am taking the twins to the mall today," I said._

"_How about lunch together you, me and the twins." Warren was scared the twins would hate him._

_ "Bring Harley, then I will bring the twins to lunch and see where we go from there," I said._

_**I know it is a very short chapter but I wanted to give ya'll a little something. I will update again tomorrow around four so thanks for reading.**_


	7. Seth!

_Hello I don't own anything about Sky High or its original characters. But I own the new ones you don't see in the movie. _

_I am scared this will all blow up in my face Ares dose not want to see his father. Serenity I might have a chance of convincing her to see him. I walk out of my room and make my way down the stairs knowing the twins are ready for our trip to the mall. _

_ "Mama we're ready," Ares called to me from the front door._

"_I am coming go wait in the Hummer angel," I called back._

_ I walk calmly out of my villa making my way down the front path leading to my hummer. I see the twins laughing at each other as I walk to them. I adore my life with my twins but they need their father weather they admit it or not. I slide into the driver's seat and start the engine pulling out of the front gate. _

_ "Mama can I get a new IPod cover please?" Serenity asked._

"_Yes my love," I replied back to her she smiled a radiant smile._

_The drive is short as we arrive at the mall in 15 minutes, I pull into a spot Ares takes Serenity's hand as they get out. I still can't figure out how she will ever get a boyfriend with Ares so protective. But I smile knowing how close they are, I love that Mika accepts the twins being to close and it doesn't bother her. I see Warrens truck across the parking lot; I can feel the tension in my stomach. Ares opened the door for his sister and myself I touched his cheek as I passed. _

_ "Mama Harley said he is here and wants to have lunch is that cool," Ares smiled._

_ "Yes my angel it is," I said._

_Ares lead us to the food court, we spotted Harley standing at Smash burger. Warren right next to him waiting and watching us as we walked. I felt the twins stop Ares had a low growl as he noticed his father was there, Serenity didn't look very happy at all. I saw pain cross Warrens face he wanted the twins to give him a chance. But he needed to understand it from their point of view he hasn't been there, and they know every bad thing he has done. They don't know some things he has done to me. I worry but will live with not being with Warren the twins happiness will always come first in my life. _

_ "Hey Ares man, Little Bit come on let's eat," Harley yelled across the court yard._

"_Fuck me, I don't want to deal with this or HIM," Ares growled out in a demented tone._

_ "For Harley Ares we shouldn't leave him alone with Him," Serenity said in a calm voice._

_ I followed the twins as we made our way to Harley and Warren, Warren smiled at the twins but they didn't even look at him. His eyes came to mine in understanding he now knew this wouldn't be as easy as he thought. I felt for Warren I really did but this is going to be a long road and he has to fight to get what he wants. He will have help along the way but his actions will decide it in the end he will need to keep a calm head around the twins._

_ "Hey brother," Ares said as Serenity gave Harley a hug. I watched Ares never let go of her keeping his eyes on Warren. I sighed did he think Warren would try and take her and make a run for it. _

_ "Man what's with the, I am going to flay the flesh off your body look?" Harley asked Ares with a concerned look on his face._

_ "I have my reasons Harley, so let's eat we have shit to do," Ares said in a no bullshit tone._

_ I put my hand on Ares shoulder he turned to look at me and his brown eyes softened at the love in my aqua eyes. The twins and Harley went to the table as Warren and I waited in line to order the food. Warren had heat rolling off him in waves he was happy, sad, and frustrated with the way thing have been going._

_` "Calm yourself Warren, I have told you it won't be easy to win them over but if you want it you'll have to fight for it," I said never looking at him._

_ "I know but Ares has nothing but hate and anger in his eyes when he looks at me, Serenity was the same but I saw understanding as well," Warren said looking down at me, I looked up meeting his deep brown eyes._

_ I step up to order for the twins and myself when Warren came flush with my back when he ordered for Harley and himself. I tried to pull out my money. But his hand shot out and prevented it he gave the cashier the cash for our large order I groaned at this. But he just chuckled at it I couldn't help but smile at this. We walked to the table the kids have chosen for us to sit at; I notice a spot between the twins and one next to Harley and Ares. I take my place between the twins as Warren sits next to the boys I could only hope Ares doesn't try and fight his father. _

_ "Ares you want to go to Spencer's after this, they have some new shit there I want to get," Harley said I watched Ares nod his head yes. _

_ Our food arrived and we started to eat in silence I would look up every few minutes, sensing Ares our Warren. I would see Ares glaring at Warren and Warren looking at either Serenity or myself. I got up and went toss my trash needing a break from the hate I could feel coming off my boy and the emotions coming off Warren. I was at a loss at what to do I was still worried world war three would break out any second. _

_ "You okay Mama," I turned to see Serenity looking at me sadly._

_ "Yes my love I am okay," I said brushing a stray curl away from her face._

"_It's not going to be easy Ares wants him dead. I can understand Warren is your mate but you won't chose him over us I want you to be happy mama," Serenity said giving me a hug._

_ "I am happy my love very happy I have a great family and a great life, please never worry that I am unhappy. I think Warren understands it won't be easy and that his own blood wants him dead," I smiled at my sweet girl._

_We made our way back to the table when Serenity stopped her head snapped to the side her eyes kind of glossed over. I followed her eyes to a boy also staring at her he was tall with shaggy black hair and violet eyes. They seemed in their own world then I heard it a loud growled echoed by two teenaged males. I watched Ares and Harley stand and glare at the boy who had Serenity's attention. I put my hand on her shoulder and she snapped out of it and looked at me. _

_ "Keep your fucking eyes off my sister she isn't a piece of meat," Ares said almost shoving the kid to the floor; I grabbed Ares hand before he could punch the UN named boy. _

_ "Ares Warren Peace you leave this boy alone right now. Go sit and wait for me, give me that look again, I said now," I said pointing to his seat; he glared once more at the boy before he walked and sat like he was told._

_ "I am sorry dear, my son is very protective of his twin sister, are you okay?" I asked._

"_I am fine thanks, what's her name if I may ask?" The boy asked._

_ "Serenity Neveah Peace," I said and he smiled._

_ "Very beautiful name my name is Seth, I should get going now bye," Seth said before he was gone._

_I walked back to my twins and other son; I gave Ares a look that said he was going to pay. I looked at Serenity she looked happy so I wasn't to mad. Harley was glaring at where Seth left to, and Warren was proud of Ares I could feel it._

_ "Serenity he wanted me to tell you his name is Seth and that you have a beautiful name my love," I watched her blush._

"_And as for you Warren Mitchell Peace, he also needs to learn to control himself, so you can stop feeling so proud of him. Ares do you even consider your sisters feeling. She is happy you found Mika will you really deny her the chance to find her mate. You really are a lot like your father, now let's shop so we can leave," I snapped and all the kids jumped up and followed me tails between their legs._

_Okay another short chapter it's just filler so please read and review thanks for reading no matter what. In about a day i will started redoing more chapters in What if?_


	8. Seth, Cindell and WAIT MARRIGE!

_Hello and thanks for reviewing and even reading this, I still don't own any of this stuff. But I do love to write about it so I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I do know where all this is going so please bear with me._

_I watch as Ares takes Serenity's hand and they walk with Harley towards Spencer's. I am getting frustrated myself from the males I am walking with, I can't help but think the lot of them believe females can't take care of them self's. I see Warren smile and give me a sideways look; I turn and look at him with a dirty look. Ares is talking in a soft low voice to his sister who is smiling at him, she is too forgiving. Harley has his arm around her waist; yes even Izzy is okay with Harley so close to Serenity they are like brother and sister. I was walking side by side with Warren watching for any danger to the kid's yes we are paranoid, but we have both made enemy's. _

_ "Mama, come walk with us," Ares called over his shoulder giving his father a hard look._

"_Ares enough! I am fine walking with your father. We are here to shop so let's get to it am I clear my angel," I said giving him a hard look showing him who is the boss. _

_ "Crystal clear Mama, watch yourself near our mother," Ares said to me then he addressed his father._

"_I won't hurt her again you two could give me a chance to show you. I love your mother she is my mate, I would never hurt her like that again," Warren said Ares gave an evil smile with a laugh to match, while Serenity just looked at me I gave a nod and she got Ares attention back to her._

_ "Time Warren give it time," I said softly touching his bare arm before walking into the store with the three kids._

_I could feel Warren a step behind me never leaving my side as I walked looking at things. Nearly two hours later one near fight we left the mall for home. Ares looking at a sleeping Serenity her head on his lap, almost every time we are in the car she falls asleep. I pulled in to the drive leading to the villa careful not to wake Serenity from her peaceful sleep. I opened the jeep door for Ares; he slid out with his sister in his arms taking her to her room. _

_July 4th 2013_

_I have Layla tie my new jet black bikini with chain ties near my hips and neck, we are having a fourth of July party at the beach. The twins have already gone with Dice and Harley nearly an hour ago. My hummer is loaded with food, towels, radio and other stuff. Will and Chang have mass amounts of fireworks, for when night hits, we will light up the sky over Maxville. I jump in my hummer with Layla, Sue, Leah and Magenta we pull out heading for the beach. We make it with in a half hour I spot Warrens red truck, we been seeing each other in private until the kids can accept us dating. He has gone right back to his teenaged self-raging jealousy, over protective. I swear I will kill him if he doesn't stop I don't need him to protect me hell I have kicked his ass twice. Because of me he walks around with a long scar down his face, which Ares laughed for hours about. _

_ "This is going to be so fun we haven't really been here sense we were 17," Magenta said from next to Layla._

"_I know it's going to be a blast," Layla said smiling. I smiled at their excitable natures; I only hope nothing to bad happens here today. We walk towards the large party I see Dice, Angelo, Trace and Warren sitting on the dune. Warren watching me I smiled wait till I take off my shorts and shirt he will blow his top. I walk and get Chang, Zach and Will to unload my hummer I sure am not doing it. I walked and gave Sparrow, Sam, Jennifer, Cassie, Fate, Destiny, Crystal and Siren a hug. I removed my shorts and top setting them down on my towel, I heard a wolf whistle I knew it was Dice, Trace and Angelo the fury was coming from Warren. I turned and gave him a look he wanted to talk so I walked over, spotting all the kids near the surf. I sat all the other left to give us some alone time._

_ "Don't you think you should put on something a little less reviling? I don't need every male looking at you all day and night," Warren growled at me._

"_Are we teenagers again, I think I can dress myself thank you. I am 28 I am not dead I am not showing my goodies to the males here stop step off your high horse Warren," I snapped at him._

_ "I can't help it I can see how men look at you," Warren said softly, I gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up._

_An hour later_

_I watched Serenity staring down the beach lost in thought, I sit next to her._

_ "My love what's wrong you seem different?" I asked her softly._

"_I sense him here again the boy Seth from the mall," Serenity said. I looked harder and saw Seth at another party staring right back at Serenity. I got right up and started walking over to the other party. I know how embarrassing her mother going to get her daughters mate for her. I reached Seth who was sitting with a girl with very long silky brown hair with red glasses large round blue eyes that look like mini earths she was so beautiful. I smiled at them I touched Seth's shoulder and his violet eyes snapped to mine he smiled._

_ "Umm miss there is a very demented guy following you," The girl said kindly._

"_It's okay dear, I am sure it's my boyfriend. Hello Seth my name is Lillian or Lily. Would you and your friend like to come join us I can see you staring at Serenity," I said, I heard the girl laugh._

_ "She is my cousin Cindell, will your son try and kill me again," Seth said looking at the ground._

"_No he will not, he is protective over his sister. But she put him in his place so please join us. I am very sure talking to her is better than staring like a creeper," I smiled his cousin got up grabbing his hand leading him to our party._

_I walked next to them Warren fell in step with us he didn't look very happy at all._

_ "I don't need to be followed War," I hissed at him._

"_Then stay were you belong and I won't follow you, you belong right next to me so don't run off again," Warren growled._

_ "Seth and Cindell let me show you how to take care of insane people hell bent on controlling you," I smiled and thrust out my hand. I heard Warren yell as he flew at least 50 feet into the ocean._

_ "WOW! That's was awesome isn't he Warlord," Seth said._

"_Yes he is, he is also Ares and Serenity's father," I said and Seth looked scared shitless. We arrived at our party I called all the teens over, and they rushed over when I called._

_ "Everyone this is Seth and his cousin Cindell they will be joining us today, so please make them feel welcome or else face me, my loves," I smiled an evil smile._

_ "Seth and Cindell, these are my nieces and nephews. Alex, Calico, Mika my sons mate, Izzy, Harley, Princess, Maverick, Nicco, Angel, My son Ares, Amya, Blaze, Constantine and My daughter Serenity," I finished._

_ I watched Constantine rush over to Cindell and Seth went to Serenity. They just looked at each other not even touching I knew they were mates._

_ "Fucking kidding me he is my sister's mate," Ares bellowed. Mika was holding him back, her tiny arms around his waist whispering to him. He turned and walked away and Serenity ran after him. _

_Everyone was getting along fine Ares calmed down and Serenity was sitting between her brother and mate she looked so happy. I sat watching them as the older boys cooked for everyone, I felt Sparrow sit next to me. _

_ "Having fun Lily pad?" Sparrow asked me._

"_Yes, our group is complete. Look at Ares and Mika, Seth and Serenity everyone has found their mates." I smiled._

_ "But you can't be with yours because Ares. He won't ever love him maybe like. But Ares will put up with him so you can be happy, Ares thinks you have hung the moon," Sparrow said._

_ "I know but I don't want him hurt," I said, we sat in silence watching as I got darker outside._

_ I could feel Warrens eyes on me as the fireworks went off I stood by the twins._

"_If he makes you happy go for it Mama, Ares needs to deal with it. You deserve to be happy with your mate but if Warren hurts you I will roast his skin from his body," Serenity said._

_ "Serenity I said I would tolerate him for our mama, I will be civil but I won't love him," Ares said his arms around me and his sister. This was the best I would get from the twins acceptance but a second chance. I walked off and let the twins be with their mates and family._

_ "Hey, Warren did you have fun today?" I asked sitting on his lap which surprised him. But he pulled me closer all the more his muscled arms around my body._

_ "It has been okay better now though," Warren said slyly._

_I bent my head down pressing my lips to his warm soft lips; he nibbled on my lower lip asking for entrance. I parted my mouth and he deepened the kiss his warm tongue filling my mouth. I still don't know how long we kissed but when we parted I heard yells of protest and clapping from the rest. Ares was handled by Mika and Serenity. _

_ "The twins?" Warren asked._

"_Gave the blessing but Ares will tolerate you for me, Serenity wants to see me happy," I said giving a loving look to my twins._

"_Lillian Will you marry me?" Warren asked he had the very same pure red diamond ring he gave me when I was 16._

_Thank you for reading another chapter tomorrow!_


	9. OH HELL NAH!

_Hello everyone here is another chapter for you to enjoy. I still don't own Sky high or Warren Peace or Steven Strait which blows._

_WARREN'S POINT OF VEIW._

Did I really just hear her say no to me, but I thought she loved me.

"Warren I love you but we just got back together, you need to give me some time and the twin's time to adjust to us together," My love said. And she was right it was too soon hell the twins I didn't even think. They just let us be together this was asking for too much at once.

"Your right my love, but soon," I said giving her a sly smile. I see her face light up with a breath taking smile.

I sit with her watching large fireworks burst in the sky above us this day and night have been almost perfect. It feels shit I don't even know how to describe it the feeling I get when she is in my arms. Her head snuggled into my chest her breathing even and very calming. I even know her aqua eyes are closed as she relaxes with me. I see Ares looking at his mother with pure love and adoration in his eyes, when he looks at me its hate pure evil hate. But fuck I deserve it and way more but I think Serenity is willing to give me a chance. I can't wait to call my mom and tell her the great news.

"Mama we are tired can we go," Ares called to his mama.

"Yes my sweet angel," Lillian called right back.

I watched Ares go and talk to his sister and her and Seth walked nearer to Lillian's hummer.

"Can I come over now they know we are together my love?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Yes," she smiled and kissed my lips briefly before walking down the dune to our twins and their mates. I pull out my cell dialing my mother's number she would be so happy.

"Hello my angel is everything okay," I heard my mother's frantic voice.

"Hey mom everything is great I just had some news," I said trying to calm her nerves.

"Well angel what is it?" she asked.

"I and Lily are back together and the twins know about it," I said with a large smile.

"My angel that's great news I am so happy for you, so don't mess it up understand," She said with an evil tone.

"I'll try mom talk to you later I am going to her villa now," I said before hanging up.

The beach was deserted I walked down the dune walking to my ride so I could go see my sexy lady. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I was being watched I look around to see and I almost thought I was going crazy. I watched Christen Burgundy come out of the shadows, fuck this I killed him. I see his smile this shit can't be happening where's Lillian and the twins.

"Hello Peace surprised to see me again, I think Lillian looks better with age. Even though her daughter could be her twins so sexy," Burgundy said in a sinister voice.

"I killed you," I said with malice then he was gone with a cackle.

I was shocked I needed to see my family and now, I pulled out of the lot. I pulled my cell out hitting her number; I waited one ring before she picked up.

"No! It can't be you killed him with Lash, My Serenity isn't safe Warren," She was in hysterics she saw what happened.

"I will make her safe my love, lock all the doors turn on your security system I am on my way," I said she hung up to do as I asked her.

I dialed my brother

"We have a major problem Dice," I said.

"What's up brother," Dice said with an alert tone.

"I fucking just saw and talked to a dead man, Christen Burgundy he wants Lillian and Serenity," I said in a deadly tone.

"I am on my way to Honeys house, I call Angelo and Trace," Dice said before hanging up.

I speeded through the sleeping town of Maxville heading to the outskirts where her villa was located. I swear if I have to kill him again it will be slow and painful. I make it to her villa in ten minutes; I enter her gate code and wait for her to confirm it. I watch the black iron gates swing open and I drive through.

I watch her at the door waiting for me but she looks nerves.

"Love what is it?" I asked.

"What's the one thing I haven't told anyone?" She asked right back.

"I was shocked did she not think I was Warren, I sighed what I did to you at rave movie theater in the bathroom," I said in shame.

I felt her tiny hand grasp my shirt pulling me in fast and resetting the alarm. She ran right to the kitchen I went right after her to see the twins sitting drinking hot chocolate.

"How is it possible Warren you and Lash killed him?" She asked in fear.

"Mama told us you saw a dead man who you kill because he did something to her. I want to know the full story mama you can't protect us all the time we both need to be on guard," Ares said looking at his mama and she went pale. Ares was up in a second his arms around her.

"I can't tell the story my sweet angel ask Warren," She said taking a seat next to Serenity holding our daughter close.

"When your mama was in her I believe freshmen year, a guy your grandpa Barron killed came to sky high. He wanted me to pay for what my father did, he found out about your mama my mate. He was going to hurt her to hurt me; he found her in school out of school tormented her stealing her clothes while she was showering. I had to leave with your grandpa Willow and Aunt Leah to New Orleans to visit family. Burgundy kidnapped Uncle Angelo and would have killed him if your mama didn't go to him," I stopped trying to control the fury and over whelming sadness. I could smell the smoke curling off me in rage.

"And she went right to him to save your uncle, Burgundy drugged your mother. He beat her, cut her electrocuted her then tried to rape her. I wasn't told for over a day she was missing, But I was waiting for my plane because your Aunt Layla called and alerted me her twin had gone missing. Then right before I boarded the plane your mama called. She was slurring and she couldn't breathe then the phone went dead. I saw her in the hospital, shit I almost didn't reqinize her bruising and long nasty cuts along her tiny body," I finished.

"Mama is it true?" Serenity asked her mama with wide aqua eyes.

"Yes my love it is, but Uncle Lash and Warren killed him that's same night," Lily said when her gate code went off she was out of her chair and gone before I even blinked.

She came in with Dice, Lash, Trace and Angelo who all looked on red alert. Dice had my love in his arms but I held back from killing him.

"Fuck this this shit isn't possible we killed his ass," Lash yelled.

I watched Lillian pull the twins upstairs to bed; I nodded at them before they left.

One week later

LILLIANS POINT OF VEIW.

I walk into my office at 7 am on Tuesday morning with my Carmel frap to help me wake up. Nothing bad has happened this week no attacks nothing but what Warren saw was real. In fact he has an appointment with Sparrow in an hour. I smile at Crystal when I pass her and she smiles right back.

"Webb is great Lily thank you," She said with pure love.

"Welcome Hun I am back with Warren so I am not to upset over losing Webb," I said giving her a smile. She gave me a shove but I just laughed.

"Warren has an appointment in an hour so be prepared Crystal," I laughed when I heard her groan.

I heard a knock at my door a half hour later; I waved my hand opening the cherry oak doors. Warren smiled as he walked in closing the door behind him. He pulled me up pressing his soft lips to mine, I kissed him right back. His hands running along my bare legs the heat making me want him right here in my office. I have to pull away only I know when it's enough he seems never to know.

"Hey, War," I sad taking a seat.

"Hello, Love," he winked and sat down.

We talk until Sparrow comes and drags him to his session, I promise to meet him at the café across the street for lunch at noon. I go through charts and such until my first session. At 11:45 I leave for lunch I tell Crystal to take any messages that come unless I need to be contacted. I walk out slipping on my sunglasses walking to the street light to cross to the café, I don't see War yet but he will arrive soon. I was being followed I could tell I have had this creepy feeling before. I stop and wait for the green light so I can cross with the few others waiting to cross.

"Want to have some fun sexy," a male whispered in my ear I spun on the spot and took a step back.

"Did you miss me," Animal smiled his creepy smile, I wanted to scream I was under the impression I gutted this fucker in that bar.

"Who are you? " I asked.

"Animal how sad you don't remember me," He came closer to me.

"Bullshit I gutted him he is dead, so who are you? "I hissed.

"You'll soon see my lovely little angel," The unknown villain said before blending in to the crowd.

I ran across the street looking for my War I was in a panic, was it Animal or not. I waited five minutes before War showed up and one look at me and reading my fear he was at my side.

"What is it love," Warren said looking around.

"Animal I saw him he called me his lovely little angel, I gutted him in that bar he died," I said pale as a ghost.

"I know I burned his body to ashes," Warren said.

There was a new villain using his powers to turn in to a person we feared.

**Hope you enjoyed this small chapter, please read and review.**


	10. Dear Lord, give me a break!

Hello everyone here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it. I still need ideas for stories to write after this one. The base of this story was my third Sky high idea all revolving around Warren and Lillian.

Lillian's point of view August 27, 2013

A month has gone by Layla was visited by Speed; she knew he wasn't the real Speed but she was freaked out all the same. We have all been on guard but this one is taking his sweet time. Ares and the rest of the boys have kept very close to the females of their group. I worry with the twins and all my nieces and nephews starting school today, I sit at my desk while Warren takes the twins to their first day of 7th grade. The time has seemed to fly by sense they were born.

Warren has been making great progress with Serenity but almost none with my sweet angel Ares he is a mama's boy. I check the time and rise walking out of my office to Crystal.

"Crystal you needed to talk to me," I say leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, I know this is crazy. But I swear I saw App she wants Warren," Crystal said looking scared.

"Give me the phone," I said holding out my hand for the office phone.

I punched in his number I knew he was at work but it still took him only maybe two rings to answer.

"Love," was Warren's greeting.

"War, Crystal said she saw App and that App wants you back," I said in a serious tone.

"Fuck, tell her be careful have her mate pick her up from work and shit like that. I'll let the boys know love, I love you Lillian," Warren said.

"I love you too Warren I will tell her, see you later," I said hanging up the phone.

"Call Webb he'll need to pick you up and stick close to you sense you're seeing dead people. Layla saw Speed, I saw Animal, Warren saw Burgundy. We are all seeing a new villain who seems to see the person we fear the most," I said and she was reaching for the phone with in a second.

I smiled before walking to Dr. Sparrow's office, we needed to talk. The door was open and she was waiting for me, she closed the door behind me.

"He wants you not little bit; he hates Warren for killing his brother. We don't know who all Warren really killed I doubt it was only App. He will hurt you but he wants you as his mate but the gang and Warren can take him down," Sparrow said ten she handed me my cell, the minute it touched my hand it went off.

"Dr. Williams," I answered.

"Love, want to have lunch?" Warren asked.

"I am not hungry Warren. Sparrow just gave me some bad news on our new villain," I said.

"I am waiting to hear the news so tell me now," He hissed at me.

"He hates you for killing his brother, now please stay calm understand Warren. He wants me as his mate," I pulled the phone away from my ear I could still hear him cussing as could Sparrow.

"Fucking kidding me mother fucker his ass is fucking dead the little bitch," I sighed as he went on.

"Warren your loud cussing is not helping my headache, "I said in a soft voice.

"Sorry love, I should go and tell the boys. I will watch you drive home from work," Warren said.

"Warren I need a list of every man you killed to narrow my search down," I said, I could hear him sigh, but he still said yes before hanging up.

"You know whose brother it is don't you Sparrow," I turned to face her. And she smiled her evil smile I burst out laughing.

"Animal's twin brother and he is worse by far," I backed up from her.

"Warren didn't kill him, I did," I said looking at her.

"He thinks it was Warren he wants him dead," Sparrow said.

"Fuck me!" she handed me the phone again and I didn't want to answer it.

"Hello Dr. Williams," I said.

"I have the list love," Warren said.

"I know who it is now, Animals twin brother he thinks you killed him. But I remember telling the Animal I saw I did it maybe he didn't believe me," I said.

"Animal did mention a twin who was far more pedophiliac then him, had a sadistic pleasure oh fuck I am on my way," Warren said then the line went dead.

I walked to my office shutting my door when I noticed my window was open. I didn't open it and I am on the second floor I walk over to close it. When a hand grips my waist then another over my mouth.

"Hey little sweet angel," I heard his creepy voice.

I struggled but that only seemed to excite him so I went dead still.

"You are more delouse looking then the picture my brother sent me. My name is Lucifer or Devil is my villain name," He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hand going under my shirt moving up my flat stomach. He was getting near my breast and I was disgusted. I jammed the heel of my three inch heels into his foot and he dropped me, I was on my feet in a second my shirt very oddly on.

"Warren didn't kill Animal it was me, I gutted your brother like a pig he was one and he died like one," I smiled.

"You lie," He said.

"No I am not I put my knife in his stomach and watched his guts spill on the bar floor while Warren was still Warlord. You have been after the wrong person," I laughed and he was turning a shade of red I had never seen.

"Well I won't kill you but I will have to punish you my sweet angel," He said trying to come closer.

I held my hand out and my dagger flew into my hand, I always had it on me.

"I see Cyanide wants to play," He smiled.

"No stalling until that door burst open," I said I could feel Warren here.

Devil looked at the door before turning back to me his eyes cold and in control. I could hear the footsteps heavy and pissed rushing to my office.

"Well we will have to play another time sweet angel," He said going for the window I flicked the dagger it reached its target his right shoulder. I waved my hand and it ripped out and back into my hand. The door burst open Warren's eyes raked over my body seeing my clothes ripped in disarray. The flames erupted and his gaze moved over to Devil who was almost out the window, as Warren sent a plume of fire at him.

"Love," Warren was at my side in a heartbeat.

"I am okay Warren, let me fix my clothes," I said trying to look away from him.

I adjusted my top and slacks before turning to my Warren his dark eyes filled with pain.

"I didn't see who you saw I still saw Burgundy and your top and pants messed up, I have failed you again," Warren bellowed.

"No you didn't Warren that's what he wants you to think, "I said holding his waist.

His breathing evened out as I laid my head on his chest my arms wrapped around his waist. His arms came around me pulling me as close as I could go with clothes on.

One week later

I was waiting for the twins to come down for dinner Warren, Mika and Seth are all about to arrive for dinner.

"Ready mama," They coursed together. Ares looked perfect in hos black slacks and deep purple dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Serenity in a neon blue sleeveless blouse and black slacks as well. I had on a green flowing dress with black hells.

I heard the doorbell ring and I walked to the door, I opened the door to see Seth, Mika and Warren standing over the two of them like an angry shadow.

"Mika love you look beautiful Ares is in the kitchen, Seth dear very sharp looking please follow me to Serenity. Warren knock it off your such a baby shut the door behind you." I said walking away with Seth trying not to laugh at the scary man.

"Serenity love, Seth is here for dinner," I called as we neared the kitchen.

We walked in and Serenity showed Seth to a seat we all sat at the large table. I set the food on the table and I gave them all a look well mainly the boys not to touch it yet. I set the last dish of veggies on the table roast chicken, veggies, homemade biscuits, mash potatoes and gravy. With a coconut cake for desert it looked great I hoped they all liked it.

"Mama it looks great, thank you," Mika was the first to say she has called me mama sense her and Ares found out they were mates.

"Yes, Dr. Williams it looks great, thanks," Seth said shyly.

"You're welcome Mika and Seth I am glad you both could come," I said with a smile, I looked at the twins who had smiles on their faces.

I watched everyone eat Warren was eyeing Seth and Seth was shaking the poor thing.

"Warren Mitchell Peace stop it now or leave your choice," I snapped his head snapped to me seeing the try me asshole look I had.

"Sorry love," He said looking down at his plate.

"Sorry Seth he is just getting to know his kids," I said to Seth.

"Where has he been to only get to know them?" Seth asked.

"He has been in prison," Serenity said looking at Seth.

"I see," Seth said holding Serenity's hand under the table, and they think I can't see.

Warren looks so sad I can feel it coming off him in waves, I smile at him.

An hour later Seth's mother and Sparrow come and retrieve their kids. The twins go to bed very happy sense it went so well and Warren didn't go off the handle.

"Hey, love," Warren said as he closed the door to my room.

"Hello, sexy," I said removing my dress and hanging up my dress to be dry cleaned. Leaving me in black lace bra and panties. I heard Warren let out a feral growl the heat racing off him surrounding the room.

"Do you like what you see sexy," I gave him a sly wink before unhooking my bra and tossing it in his face.

I was breathless as he was so fast before I knew it I was underneath him on my bed. His eyes glittering with unleashed lust.

"I love what I see, my love," Warren growled out.

"Kiss me," I moaned feeling his warm strong hands on my hips.

I felt his lips come down on mine in a mine blowing kiss, his lips moving with mine. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip begging me to play. I barley opened it when I felt his tongue wiggle between my parted lips. Our tongue's collided together playing enticing each other.

Then we broke apart his lips on my neck making me wiggle beneath him in pleasure he hit every spot to make me wet for him. His warm mouth covered my breast giving light to hard sucks as his tongue ran over my swollen nipples, he repeated the movement on the other breast making me cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god Warren," I moaned.

His lips and tongue slowly moved down my belly his fingers hooking my panties as he removed them from my body. His hands gripped my inner thigh's spreading them apart; I heard his sharp intake of breath. My women hood was there in all its glory for him to see. He lowered his head between my thighs I tensed up knowing what he was going to do. I felt his wet tongue run over my lower lips, before his finger probed trying to gain entrance.

I was moaning with hot pleasure as his finger made its way inside me bringing out my juices. His tongue licking my lips and inside me. He pulled my clit sucking hard as I came in a rush my thighs shaking in pleasure…. TO BE CONTINUED

Yes seemed like a great place to stop so see ya'll tomorrow!


	11. App brings out Warlord to play!

Hey all here is chapter 11 for your viewing pleasure; I always view Warren as an adult in the best light. So have fun while reading.

I was seeing black spots behind the lid of my eyes, as I was coming down from my high. He didn't give me any time to rest as he pulled my head into his lap. I knew what he wanted as I took his length as far as I could, his width barley fitting inside my mouth. I moved in slow deep strokes my tongue swirling around as I moved up then down in long strides. I could hear his grunts and growls getting louder as I went faster.

Then his hands were tangled in my hair yanking his dick out of my mouth, tossing me back near the head of my bed. He was on top of me spreading my legs as wide as they could go. I tried to brace myself for him but he never gave me the chance. He shoved into me without mercy; I let out a small scream before his hand covered my mouth. I bite his hand hard drawling blood he groaned in pleasure at this which did shock me.

"Do it again, I am your mate and you haven't marked me yet do it now please," Warren said as his thrusting started going faster. I was holding on to Warren's shoulders for dear life he was ramming himself in to me. I didn't want to have his blood in my mouth its dark like tar, but he will be pissed if I refuse.

I pull myself up latching my lips around a soft part on his bare chest. Licking and nibbling were I would bite him, I braced myself for what I was about to do. I didn't know we needed to mark our mates, I know Warren likes to bite. I sank my teeth in slowly putting pressure until I felt the skin break. I could feel my teeth going deep in to his flesh; he was jerking and groaning on top of me.

I could feel and taste the blood flowing in to my mouth as I gave little sucks. I pulled back my mouth full of his blood I swallowed it in one gulp. My head falling back against the pillows as Warren came violently my head slamming into my head board. He lay shaking atop me as I run my fingers through his damp hair.

He kissed me tasting his own blood then his dark eyes met mine, love was all I could see.

"Thank you, Love," He said in a sleepy voice.

"I love you Warren," I smiled up at him.

Two weeks later

Warren's point of view

I watch Ares, Harley, Nicco, Constantine, Blaze and Seth are rebuilding an old car out back; I wish he would give me a chance. He is so like me I am still amazed how well both my kid's turned out, Lillian did such a great job.

She is here I can feel her now I smile before turning around to see Serenity, Mika, Cindell, Izzy ,Princess and Mini Jennifer or Angel. All the girls watching from behind me I moved out of there way. And they all started to giggle watching their mates work on the old car.

"Girl's ten minutes then we have to go understand," I heard my sweet girl's voice.

And so did Ares his head snapped up hearing his mother, his smile was my smile. He grinned at the heard of girl's getting the other boys attention. They all smiled seeing their mates watching like they really cared. I just smile and walk away so they could be alone before my love took the girls away.

"Hey love, you look hot today," I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"Warren you look good covered in dirt and oil or whatever this is," She looked at my dirty shirt.

I removed the shirt and her eyes went wide at my chest with sweat running down my body, from all the hard work I put in. I stood right in front of her she couldn't look anywhere else, and she didn't want to either.

"Put a shirt on, Warren," Leah called over Dice.

Lillian's tinkling laugh filled the shop and made everyone smile, Dice had lust in his eyes. I still think more happened but if I even dare ask she'll leave me. I try not to even think about it the wee witch see's everything, oh fuck. I look over and see her staring at me with sad eyes; she lets out a deep sigh.

"I knew it come to my villa tonight and we will get this settled once and for all, the twins are going to Layla's tonight," Lily said.

"I am sorry we don't have to talk," I went on the "I am sorry" defense.

"No we need to if we are ever going to get married," She said and then I knew something more had happened.

"Don't start a fight, I can see and feel it," She snapped and I just smiled at her. But she didn't return it she was worried and looked it as well.

"Come on girl's we are leaving," Lillian said.

I could feel my own dread washing over me, but I would cool my heels. I am not going to lose her again I don't care if she fucked him twice a day sense I was in prison. She is mine and she will stay mine for as long as we both shall live, even in death she is mine.

I get back to work on the Commanders Cadillac, before he arrives to get it in about 2 hours. But even as I work horrible thoughts run through my head, the what if's. I need to keep a level head but I don't know if I can.

7:00 pm

"Hello, Warren miss me," I turned to see App the dead slut.

"No I haven't, Go back to your form. I know who you are and I hate looking at dead chicks," I said without a care.

I watched him transform into an exact copy of Animal, they were twins.

"What do you want?" I asked, my very muscled arms crossed over my chest.

"Your mate of course," He drawled.

"She is mine, you will die before you touch her," I snarled at him.

"Didn't you say that to Burgundy, before he almost raped and killed her," Devil smile a sadistic smile.

"Things have changed Devil," I said.

"We will see Warlord we will see and very soon, does she taste as good as she looks," Devil went on fueling my anger on.

"You must have a fucking death wish," I said coming forward.

"I don't have time for a fight I still have plans to make and a girl to get," He said then he was gone, how was that possible.

I shake it off as best as I can before I get to my loves villa, she doesn't deserve my wrath. I get on my Harley and start the engine as it purrs to life. I love the sound of it as I take off speeding through the small town of Maxville. My long hair blowing in the wind, I felt like Warlord back there with my anger higher than it has been in years.

I enter her gate code and wait for the iron gates to swing open allowing me entrance. I see her at the door in one of my shirts it reaches her knees; she is drowning in it but she looks hoy her long curly hair a mess. I turn off the Harley and start walking to her I made it in three long strides.

"Smoking hot love," I said kissing her neck.

"Thanks War, but we need to talk," She said pulling away from me. I didn't mean to growl at her in anger but I did, she never looked back. She walked up the stairs towards our room, I walked right behind her.

She sat in her chair her knees pulled up she tucked them under her shirt. I sat on the edge of the bed it was the only seat next to her.

"Okay love what haven't you told me, I only know about the threesome," I said starting off she didn't look like she would start talking.

"Me and Dice had sex after Halloween a year later, yes Leah knew. He went down on me as well before the threesome trying to convince me to say yes. And that's all that has happened there is nothing else," She said. I could feel all her emotions wash over me, shame, sadness, relief and guilt. But my own emotions overrode everything, I saw everything in red.

She looked up at me and jumped up out of her seat her eyes showed her fear. I could feel Warlord taking over I was too mad to pissed, she lied!

"War, please calm down," She pleaded with me.

"You fucked him twice and let him give you oral. I told you once before me or death, I told you that you're mine and only mine. But you don't listen to me, Warren must be stupid is that what you think bitch," I growled. I grabbed her arms shaking her hard I could feel more rage build up inside me. Before I knew what I was doing I through her hard across the room, her small body hitting the wall hard. She slumped to the floor not moving at all, I walked over.

I kneeled next to her and waited for her to wake up; she only had me waiting five minutes before her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"About time you woke up slut," I growled at her, picking her up off the floor.

"Warren stop please you promised me," She said slurred a bit from the blackout.

"Warren did but I didn't sweet one," Warlord said with a smile.

"Stop please Warren," She cried as I pinned her to our bed, I hit her hard my hand making a loud sound as it made contact with her face.

"Shut up, shut up he can't help you, you are supposed to love him," I hissed, yanking her hair hard.

"I do love him that's why I told him , so we can get married soon," she cried big fat crystal clear tears leaking out of her aqua eyes.

"LIES BITCH!" I called out.

"Do you feel I am lying, If you love me please stop your hurting me," She wasn't lying that much I am sure of. But I don't get to come out and play very often if at all because she cure Warren.

"Well now you have to pay for what you have done to me, I don't like being coped up in his head not being let out to play," Warlord smiled. I pinned her on her belly she was so tiny compared to me, I removed her shirt easily. She was fighting me every step of the way she knew what was coming.

I didn't see her little hand escape she reached forward and I went into the wall in front of her. I was on my feet but so was she and she was ready to fight her aqua eyes swirling. I walked over to her slowly she couldn't do much with nothing but tiny green lace panties on. She kicked me across the fucking room smashing into her dresser. Fuck my back; she was going for her cell to call for help. I rushed her knocking us both over her bed her hand barley missing her cell.

I put my hands around her neck choking her; I would have her even if she was blacked out. Fucking whore head-butted me, I was too late as her fist made a connection with my jaw. I think she knocked a tooth out. I sat for ta long she hit me with such strength with a thick book.

I woke up feeling like I had been hit by a fucking truck, when I spot my mother and Angelo watching me. I sit up and see my loves room looking like a large fight had gone through it. Then it all came back to me in a flood of memories making me dizzy.

"Where is my love?" I asked not looking at either of them.

"Crying in Ares room, up we are leaving now," My mother said in a firm tone.

"I need to see her," I said not wanting to leave yet.

"Fine lets go you need to see what you have done," Angelo said with hate.

I look at Lillian asleep on Ares bed her sweet beautiful face has a large bruise, so does her neck. I see cuts and more bruising on her arms and legs.

"It was Warlord I was so mad Devil paid me a visit then what Lily told me I went ape shit, I didn't think he would come out," I whispered.

"Let's go she needs her rest," Mom said.

"Let me put her in her bed first," I said.

"No, I have to fix her room before the twins get here, she doesn't want them to find out," Angelo said walking us out.

This can't be happening I hurt her again; I will do whatever she wants or needs of me. Please just don't let her leave me please!

Here is the end of this chapter thanks for reading!


	12. Make-up!

Hello everyone hope you all are enjoying New Beginning, here is chapter 12. I don't own Sky high or any original characters.

Warren's point of view

I sit in my dark room staring at my alarm clock as it reads 4:21 AM. I hold my cell phone looking at her picture her smile bringing light back in to my dark life. Then I go and fuck it all right back up, I should have been able to control myself. I wonder what she is doing I have a deep down feeling she isn't sleeping. I glance at my cell phone thinking maybe I should call her and see if she is okay.

I hit one and it dials her cell phone.

"Hello Warren," I hear her sweet tinker belle voice.

"Are you okay Lillian?" I ask her in a soft tone ashamed at myself again.

"I am okay Warren, Angelo fixed my room it looks as good as new," She said her voice dead.

"Fuck the room Lillian are you okay?" I raised my voice.

"I am fine just tired Warren," She said.

"Go to sleep love," I said sweetly.

"Can't I am worried for you; you were already pissed when you got here. Tell me what happened?" She whispered.

"I saw App, then I had him transform back to his real self, he wants you. He reminded me I didn't protect you the last time either and he was right I didn't," I said with guilt and shame at my behavior tonight and years ago.

"Warren you need to stop I have never blamed you for what Burgundy did. You can't keep blaming yourself I made the choice to go to him to save Angelo and I still would not change a thing," She said with love.

"I can't my mate almost died when I should have been with her," I said not even wanting to hear her try to change my mind about this.

"Warren why do you think when we battled I jumped into the freezing cold lake 28 weeks pregnant, I sent you into the lake and you were not coming back up. My heart fell to the floor when that happened," She said with sadness.

"I deserved to die that night for everything I had already done," I said and it was true.

"Would you want me to suffer losing my mate?" She asked shocked.

"I never want you to suffer, I love you are my everything you and the twins. Please believe me I would do anything for you anything, you want me to kill someone just say the word," I said with conviction.

"I love you too Warren, come hold me so I can sleep please," she said. I was shocked she would even ask that of me after what happened she knew it wasn't me.

"Are you sure?" I asked while pulling on a red tang top and flip flops heading out the door.

"Yes see you soon," she said hanging up.

I jumped into my truck and was pulling out of the drive, when I thought Devil wanted me pissed when I went over there. He at least knew on some level what we were going to be talking about if I was already mad I would turn on her. She would be so easy to get if I wasn't there who he would use to lure her, maybe one or both of our kids she would welcome death to save them she would be his mate if it meant they were safe from harm.

I was going over all this in my head as I pulled in to her gate punching in the code. I was let in a minute later I parked my truck and jumped out. I all but ran to her door wanting to hold her for as long as she needed me too.

I walked in and keyed in the code for her alarm to set it, her door locked by its self. I walked upstairs to our room hoping she had not fallen asleep before I arrived. But there she was under the covers sitting up near the head board. I removed my shirt and shoes before getting in next to her she was so cold. I pulled her across my chest her small leg resting over my midsection. Her head in the crook of my shoulder her breathing steady but she wasn't asleep she was very relaxed.

"Better love?" I ask her in barley a whisper.

"Yes War," she said with a sleepy voice, I started humming running my fingers through her hair helping her fall asleep.

I just laid there listening to her breathing her small body pressed against mine my warmth spreading over her body. I noticed her breathing changing she was falling asleep, I gave a smile it always worked.

"I love you so much love," I whispered very low I didn't want to wake her at all.

I stayed very still as she sleep till around 10 am, she bolted wake. She went to the bathroom to take care of her full bladder I am guessing. I went downstairs she must be very hungry after sleeping late.

20 minutes later

Lillian's point of view

I stare at myself in my full mirror in my room, I stand here naked. Seeing the massive bruising along my body I couldn't wear certain things for a while. Then there was the black and blue covering half of my cheek it looked horrid.

I reached for my bra and panties slipping them on, then my green cotton long sleeved shirt before I could even put it on my door burst open. I turn giving my boyfriend a weird look his eyes running over my body, I feel a rush of shame and over whelming sadness.

"Warren it wasn't you its okay, let me get dressed," I pleaded with him.

He walked out not saying a word but he was very upset with himself. I was in pain and I knew that's what had him rushing up to check on me.

I pull my shirt on then my black jeans and socks then my vans. I walked out of my room heading downstairs to Warren, I could smell his cooking and it smelled great.

"What are you making War?" I asked sitting on the bar stool.

"An omelet love," He said handing me a plate, I grabbed a fork.

"Want some coffee or juice?" Warren asked kindly.

"Juice," I said eating it tasted so good all cheesy, with mushroom and diced ham.

"It is really good," I said between mouthfuls of food.

"Thanks," he smiled while he sat and ate a lot faster them me, I just smiled.

"What do you want to do before the twins get here at 6:30 tonight?" I said.

"I need to go to the mall," Warren said.

"Can I go with you Warren or do you need to go alone," I said and asked unsure.

"Of course you're going with me," he said shaking his long brown hair.

"But we need to stop by my house so I can change first," He said finishing his food.

Two hours later

We arrived at the Maxville Mall he helped me out of his monster truck; I swear does it really need to be this big. He looks so good in his black jeans, long red sleeved shirt with a black over shirt. His wallet chain hanging to his side his belt buckle I gave him 12 years ago is on his waist as is his bracelet I gave him when I was 16.

I loop my arm through his as we walk my head resting on his arm as we walk inside. He goes towards his favorite shop that sells dark clothing. I watched him go through the jeans seeing if he liked anything. I saw a silver skull ring with ruby eyes in a private case; I walked away from Warren but could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

"Can I see this, and it is white gold with real rubies," I said I just knew the metal they used even the gem came to me.

"Yes it is very good guessed," The male sales clerk said with a sly smirk.

"How much?" I asked.

"For a creature as beautiful as you, only $1200.00," He smirked again I saw the sales price set at $1500.00.

"I'll take it thank you," I said handing him my credit card he swiped it then I signed as he put it in a black velvet box.

"Good choice is it for you?" he asked, he wants to see if I was single.

"No for my husband Warren," I said giving him a smile.

"How lucky he is to find a gem like you honey," He said with a disappointed look.

"I am very lucky and I know it. Love what did you buy I would have paid for it," He said trying to look but I put it in my purse. The sales clerk went very, very pale at the sight of Warren Peace aka Warlord in his store.

"Come love, I have a few more stops," Warren said holding my hand leading me out of the store.

We went to a few more shops I even went into Fredrick's of Hollywood and got some dark red and black skimpy lingerie but he didn't get to see it yet. We stopped for lunch at Diamond bay around one.

We were seated and waiting to order when I pulled out the small black velvet box sliding it over to Warren. He just gave me an odd look but opened it. His smile was bright as he removed the ring; he put it on his ring finger on his left hand.

"Do you like it Warren? Its white gold with real rubies in the eyes," I asked hoping he loved it.

"I love it more than I can say," Warren said looking me in the eyes. He picked me up giving me a long deep hug that had everyone looking at us young kids in love.

"Hey Lily pad," I heard Crystal calling.

"Hey Crystal come join us," I called back.

"Sure hold on," She said.

We watched her and Webb walk over Warren growling moving closer to me. I laughed at him Webb was Crystals mate he had no interest in me anymore the silly boy. I stood giving Webb and Crystal a hug then we sat back down.

"Hello, Warren. You look very happy." Crystal said trying to be friends.

"I am happy thank you, Lillian makes me very happy," Warren said giving me a smile.

"I can imagine even when you were Warlord everything was about her," Crystal smiled.

"My life is about her and our twins, Warlord didn't want kids," He said smiling at her.

"So Lily will you be my maid of honor, I know you have done it so, so many times but you're my best friend please," Crystal asked or pleaded with me.

"Yes, of course I would," I said she gave me a huge watery smile.

"Are you and Warren going to tie the knot, I hear you're the last one not married or getting married?" Webb asked.

"We are in I hope five months, I have a lot to plan," I said. I felt so much happiness I almost choked on it.

"It will be very, very big in fact bigger than any of the others. And Warren and Daddy will pay for it all just to make me happy. I am thinking of Serenity, Layla, Jennifer and Sparrow as my maids of honor then Sue, Siren, Sam, Magenta, you, Leah, Cassie, Fate and Destiny all as bridesmaids. I want it at the lake always have pictured marry Warren there, then a huge reception. I can't have Daddy walk me down the aisle so my godfather will Along with Ares. I want fire lily's as the flower as well," I said smiling at Crystal, I eyed Warren he didn't look fazed a bit.

`"Is this okay with you Peace?" Webb questioned Warren.

"Whatever makes her happy," Warren said with a smile.

"But it's your wedding as well Peace," Webb went on.

"As long as she is happy and shows up to marry me that's all I want. She is my world and I will give her the world," Warren said and I poured so much love to him.

"Can't you be like that Webb?" Crystal said looking at Webb and he looked nervous.

"Not everyone can be like my War," I said smiling at Warren who smiled right back.

Another chapter down please review and have a great night, this book maybe 30-35 chapters


	13. Happiness!

Hello everyone I have Warrant blaring at my house while writing this chapter. This is a filler chapter maybe some wedding details and other things. I wanted to make this book longer than the others because it's the last of the series so enjoy.

Lillian's point of view

I sit with Serenity and Ares waiting on Warren, Leah, Harley, Willow and Dice. The Museum is packed I spot Layla, Alex and Will two tables away, the sneak I knew why she was here. But she just smile's at us and I shoot her a dead glare. Alex is texting his cousins only being a table away.

"Hey, love," I turned to see a smirking Warren.

"Your late," I said.

"I am sorry love," He said.

"Hello sweet one you look great, Ares my sweet angel give grandma a hug, Serenity my sunshine you too," Willow said engulfing the twins in bear hugs.

"Hey Auntie Lily you look stunning as normal," Harley said giving me a hug.

"Harley you get all the charm from your uncle and none from your father," I said giving Dice a hug which lasted a tad longer than Leah's.

We all sat and ordered our food and talked about school work maybe a trip back to Disney world. All the kid's looked happy about this they loved it there, and we planned on every family member and their mates family coming. Willow was happy and I mean fully happy her family was together and happy even Ares was smiling.

I had already told Ares and Serenity me and Warren were getting married in five months. Ares flat told Warren he was happy if I was, but he would not call him Dad it was Warren. And Warren accepted it because he had no choice, Serenity was happy I had my mate but she didn't believe my story of a villain fight. I have fought more villains then Virtus and never came back marked. I watched Harley talking to Ares while Serenity went to grab Alex so he would not be bored by his parents. Alex was happy to sit with his cousins having a great time; I noticed Warren and Dice whispering softly.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Leah questioned.

I thought about it for a minute then smiled.

"Dice got you and him tickets to Hawaii for a week, he is asking for time off and for Warren and me to watch Harley," I told her and her brown eyes lit up.

"Lily Ssh no telling her secrets," Willow whispered in my ear and I laughed.

Warren and Dice looked up to see us three older girls laughing the kids talking to each other.

"So mom, Leah and Dice. I have some news the reason I had ya'll come tonight," Warren said, I was surprised they didn't notice the red diamond ring on my finger.

"I asked Lillian to marry me and she said yes," Warren said.

I heard very female like screams before I was engulfed in hugs and tears. I was pulled to my twin in a bone crushing hug her face was red she was balling. Leah was the same as was Willow, I saw Dice hugging Warren and Will on the phone so I walked over to him.

"Not happy for me Will," I said sitting next to him.

"I am Lily but he doesn't deserve you you're way too good for him. I worry he will hurt you again I love you like a sister and I don't want to see it happen," Will said giving me a hug.

"If he does try and hurt me I will hold him down as you rip his heart out Deal," I said.

"Together deal," he said kissing my forehead.

Dice never said a word to me all night Leah noticed I just shook my head no. We all knew I would marry Warren hell I knew while he was in jail we would.

"Mama I am tired can we go," Ares said.

"Of course grab your stuff," I said I gave everyone a hug.

"Bye Dad, Aunt Leah, Grandma and Warren," Ares said holding Serenity's hand and they went to say goodbye to their other aunt and uncle and cousin Alex.

"When I am finished you want me to come over?" Warren asked.

"Yeah see you then War," I said walking over to my sister and family. I knew the news would be all over town tomorrow of mine and Warren Peace's upcoming wedding. I mentally laughed if they had a problem they would soon get over it; I had my own plans to ensure they got the fuck over it.

I walked with my twins to the hummer when a shadow stepped in front of us. I put the twins behind me which was hard Ares was over six feet, he put Serenity behind him.

"Well hello my sweet angel it's almost time for you to be mine," Devil said his voice made my skin crawl.

"Oh fucking really, you think you will lay a slimy hand on my Mama. Well bitch you have another thing coming," Ares and Serenity said as one.

"You two are cute but not a match for me," Devil said with a smile.

I raised my hand and he went flying, I was a second behind him my dagger in hand. I was nobody's property to own and be used like a common whore.

"I will never be yours Devil, so let's finish this and you can see your dear brother again," I snarled at him.

He came at me from the left I waited until the very last second I spun going low and sticking my dagger into his right side. Then I heard it Warren calling the heat was over whelming in his anger. Devil was bleeding everywhere I looked away and I was grabbed from behind. I slammed my head back then my elbow making contact with a muscled stomach. He dropped me to the ground.

I look to see someone I thought I would never see again or never wanted to see again. Eric the creeper from college the one I refused to date, didn't he get Warlord for his project. I was on my feet and so was he, I flicked my wrist and my dagger came back to me with a loud cry of pain from Devil.

"Why Eric you're a hero?" I said.

"I was never a hero and you'll soon see that," He smiled. He was coming at me I was never sure of his power so I didn't know what to expect.

"Leave her alone," I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there," Eric said.

I watched Seth walk out from the shadows dressed in full black his violet eyes brighter than before.

"Kids these days, you want to fight little one well Lillian is this another nephew," Eric droned on as Seth came next to me.

"Leave Seth out of this he is my Serenity's mate," I said with a low hiss. Eric still came forward only to be met with a violet bolt of lightning it blasted him back he hit the large boulder. I concentrated hoping Warren could feel me and my need for him to be here.

"You and Serenity will have powerful kids Seth," I smiled at the sweet boy.

We noticed Eric stumble to his feet he was weak from the lighting strike.

"Stay my future husband wants to say hello, I am sure you remember him as Warlord," I said.

"Another time I must save my master," Eric said grabbing Devil and disappearing he was weak running from a fight.

"It was very brave to step in, but I must ask why you are here in the woods alone?" I asked him giving him a soft look.

"I was watching Serenity making sure she was okay, I get scared when I don't know where she is or what's she is doing," Seth said shyly.

"Seth call her she would have loved for you to come, you are like my son now sense Serenity is your mate. Never watch her from the shadows Ares will kill you if you stalk her," I said and he smiled and nodded his head.

I cursed and then Warren, Dice and Virtus came through the woods seeing me. My hair a mess and dirt on my clothes, I just sighed.

"Eric is with Devil, the creeper from when I was in college," I said walking to them, where are my shoes at.

"Seth helped me he was great boys," I said.

"Thank you Seth come on let's get you two home," Dice said.

Warren was pissed but trying very hard to control it, so I wrapped my arms around him laying my head on his chest. He calmed down even when he was mad at me for running off to fight evil alone.

"Can you not run off alone Lily please, I almost had a heart attack," Will said.

"Sorry but Devil is wounded but I guess that's what happens when I put a dagger in your side," I smiled at him.

Warren swept me up into his muscular arms as we walked through the woods. I allowed it because I lost my heels somewhere.

"Mama!" Was cried by the kids.

"I am okay just lost my heels somewhere," I said trying to sooth the nerves.

Ares was holding Serenity from the right and Harley from the Left Alex had her from behind so she knew she was okay.

"SETH," the boys said at once.

"He stopped the villain who tried to hurt me, Eric will be feeling that bolt of lightning for days right Seth," I smiled at him.

That's all Ares and Harley needed to welcome him in to our large crazy family. Serenity was hugging him close as we got in the truck, Warren was driving I was shaking from cold.

I walked Seth to his door his mother a well-respected Heroine answered. She looked shocked to see me with Seth I guess he was supposed to be sleeping.

"Mare, I didn't know he was supposed to be home. He was with Serenity we invited him to my engagement dinner. I am very sorry to have worried you," I said.

"Cyanide thank you for bringing him home, I didn't even know he left for that I am shamed I should have known," She said her eyes watering.

"Well with my Serenity as his mate I am sure they will both try and sneak off," I smiled.

I got back in the truck and we started on our way home, I was so tried I needed a hot bath too.

30 minutes later I watched Serenity lay with Ares and Harley on the floor of his room. I walked out seeing Warren in my doorway looking at me, he was at Peace. I walked passed him and into our room heading right to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water to my very large garden tub I had made for tall people. I brushed my hair and removed my make-up. I untied my dress and removed it setting it one the counter, then my bra and panties. Dirt was caked on my dress, I had a few cuts but that's was it. I walked out of my bathroom to my closet, I grabbed new panties and pj bottoms and a small tang top.

"Hello love," I felt his arms wrap around my naked body.

"Hello my War," I said leaning my head back letting it rest on his chest.

"Walking around in front of me naked, when we have all the kids here," Warren growled at me.

"Care to take a bath with me War," I said walking away putting a little more shake into my walk.

Well another chapter down my friends and then another tomorrow. I hope ya'll have had a great Friday and an even better Saturday!


	14. Sessions!

Hello everyone hope ya'll have a blessed mother's day if you have kids, and to all others have a great day with your mom or step mom. I don't own Sky high blah blah you know the drill.

Lillian's point of view

I walk into the prison for all my Wednesday sessions, I do love these sessions. I will see Drake, Gwen, Barron then Daddy all have made such progress it boggles the mind. I stop at security to be checked in as always as normal I am cleared. I go to the infirmary to see Doctor Spex and any new information he may have.

"Good Morning Dr. Williams," Dr. Spex greeted me as I walked in.

"Morning Dr. Spex, How has things been with my patients?" I ask him taking a seat behind his desk.

"Nothing new they have been doing so well, I am impressed with their new medication. Or more surprised you and Medulla doesn't retire on all the money that you have made," Dr. Spex said with a sly smile.

"I don't think I could handle Warren for the amount of time, I still fear Ares will murder him at some point," I laughed.

"Plus I love my work as does Medulla, I can't wait until the twins get in to high school," I smiled.

"I talked to Medulla this morning he will be in to see you near lunch," He said, I got up giving him a small hug before walking to my office.

I unlocked my office and shut the door behind me as I went to my large oak desk. I set my purse in the bottom drawer I looked over my lush office. I really did love my work and all the good it does for people. I have nearly 27 minutes before my first session I pick up Gwen's file and go over it; I like to be informed of everything.

"Dr. Williams your husband is one line two," the prison sectaries voice came through the intercom, damn Crystal for calling in.

"Thanks, but I would like to inform you Mrs. Carlota. I am not married but I will answer the call anyways," I said shutting off the speaker.

"Hello Dr. Williams," I answered as I normally do unless it's one of the twins.

"Hey love, how is your day so far?" Warren asked.

"War it's going good and I am fine, I know you're checking up on me I am not 16 anymore," I snapped in frustration.

"Calm down wildcat, I know but you're my mate and I am and always will be very protective over you," Warren said in a cold flat voice.

"Goodbye, see you when I get home Warren," I said frustrated.

"I want to have lunch with you today," Warren said before I could hang up on him.

"I am having lunch with Mr. Medulla today Warren," I said.

"Great I would like to see him again see you then," He hung up the little bastard.

I give a mental and verbal sigh letting out a gust of air in frustration. I picked up Gwen's file and proceeded to review it until she arrived. I waved my hand opening the door for her and her two guards. She smiled she sat in her favorite chair the guards smile with a nod then walked out waiting behind the closed doors.

"Gwen, you're looking great. Please tell me how you have been," I questioned her.

"I feel great better than ever really, I sleep better eat better and work out. For once in my life I don't have to fake being happy around people," She smiled I could tell she was telling me the truth and I was happy for her. Trace gives her good reading; the guards have great things to say about her. All she needed was love, medication and therapy.

"Great Gwen, I have seen over the last 12 years the mass amounts of progress you have made. I have a meeting with a judge next week to see if we can shorten your sentence. I hope it works out you only have 6 years left but maybe we can shorten that," I said.

Her eyes started to water with emotions she isn't used to feeling. I just got up and walked over to her giving her a hug letting her know she wasn't alone as she might like to think.

"After everything I have done you would still try and help me," She cried.

After our meeting I had ten minutes to review Drake's file before he had his session he was making progress slow but steady. He was a loud to see Harley, Leah and Dice now which helped him more than people knew possible.

"Hello, Darlin you look lovely as usual," Drake was still trying to flirt with me.

"Hello, Drake I am still too young for you and I am engaged to Warlord," I smiled as a hurt looked crossed his face the big faker.

"Maybe in another life," He said in a wishful tone.

Our session went by very fast sense he had no problem talking and letting his frustration out. I glanced at the clock 12:00 pm as I knew a knock on the door I waved my hand while standing up and walking around my desk.

"Lillian dear how are you?" Mr. Medulla said giving me a hug.

"I am doing great Medulla and how have you been doing?" I asked grabbing my purse while we walked out of my office.

"Very good my dear, waiting for my goddaughter to arrive at Sky high with my nephew Ares. I feel she will be very smart," Medulla said as we walked out of the prison.

We started walking towards the 50's diner across the street, it was the closest thing. I knew he was watching me from somewhere and he was upset. I swear I feel like killing him sometimes Medulla is like a Favorite uncle.

"Sorry my fiancé is watching us from somewhere he will join us shortly," I said giving him a large smile.

"OH Mr. Peace is here is here," He smiled.

We made it to the door when Warren stepped out of the shadows like a creep.

"OH Mr. Peace I have heard of your engagement to my niece, we will be talking very soon about this," Medulla said with a sinister smile.

"I am looking forward to it Mr. Medulla," Warren said.

We ate lunch with Warren really pissing me off with his foul attitude. Medulla helped cure him and he is being an utter dick.

I stand and so does Medulla, Warren is the last to stand as we walk out.

"Mr. Medulla can I have a second with Peace," I said with my eyes swirling he nodded and walked a bit away from us.

"Bastard can't you act right at all that man helped me cure you and you treat him like trash. Well I won't be having any of this shit grow up and act like a man. "I sneered at him.

"He was eyeing you Lillian," He hissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me Peace he is like my uncle and he feels the same. You're sick Peace leave me alone and don't come over today or tonight," I hissed in a deadly voice. He grabbed my arm as I walked away spinning me around I balled my small hand into a fist and punched him in the face. He fell back and I kicked him sending him flying back in anger. I left with Medulla.

I sat at my desk pissed off at Warren he needs to grow up at some point. I had Barron's file in hand going over it my cell going off every few seconds.

"Hello, Dr. Williams," I answered knowing it was Dice.

"Honey, nice right hook. He has a shiner to match the scar," Dice laughed I could hear Warren cussing at Dice in the background.

"Thanks Dice baby, He needs to grow up and he still isn't welcome at my house today or tonight. But I have a session with Battle so I will talk to you after work," I said hanging up hearing Dice still laughing at Warren.

"Hey, my sweet girl," Barron Battle greeted me as normal.

"Hello Barron, how are you?" I asked with a loving smile.

"I am great, I hear you and Warren are getting married," He smiled at me.

"I am not so sure he was very rude to Medulla because he thought we were together, which is insane in its self." I said.

"He will start to see things your way if he wants you as his wife," Battle laughed.

We talked about his sleep to Willow she still loves him even after all he has done. How when he looks at her he still feels the same way as when he first did.

Our session ended and I picked up my father's file, he married Shadow Fox a couple years ago. I missed him every day but he knows he is where he belongs.

I waved and the opened my fathers smiling at me making me feel better.

"Hello Daddy,' I said giving him a hug.

"Hello my princess," He said holding me close to him.

We talked for over an hour as his session was nearing an end.

"Warren and I are getting married daddy," I said looking at him with my large almond shaped Aqua eyes.

"Then I am happy that you're happy. I only wish I was there to walk you down the aisle. Jared walked Layla who will walk you, Jared?" He looked so sad while my heart was breaking.

"Steve and Ares will," I said tears stinging my eyes my phone blaring both of them I tried to control my emotions.

"I love you daddy, you're always with me,' I said resting my head on his chest before his time was up.

I sat at my desk trying to calm myself nearly an half an hour later. But I would do anything for my father to be at my wedding, hard enough growing up without him. I wasn't surprised when my door was kicked down by a raging Warren. His body tense and thick black smoke curling off his body.

He eyes met mine and he saw tears my pale face blotchy from crying. He was shocked my vision changed as he stood there looking at me.

I saw through Warrens eyes, me sitting in the grass in a ball my face hidden. Then me getting up my face pale and blotchy tears falling. Then in my room as we broke up tears, the bathroom tears. He was remembering every time I cried.

"What is wrong, I am so sorry your right I am sick he is your uncle he is awesome he helped me. I am so sorry love please don't cry," He was ranting he held me bridal style as I cried.

"It's not that, I told daddy we were getting married he was happy. Then sad he wanted to walk me down the aisle and I want it so bad Warren I want my father there," I cried.

"I know you do love I want him there to for your happiness," Warren said as he grabbed my purse, locking my door on the way out.

8:30 pm Warrens point of view

I walked up the walk way to The Commanders house; Jet stream answered the door after one knock.

"Hello Warren dear, how are you tonight?" She asked in a motherly voice.

"I am good, I need to see Steve about Lillian," I said and her face turned to concern for her god daughter.

"Steve come now,' she called, and sure enough The Commander came right out with a smile as he saw me.

"Warren by boy how are you, we aren't supposed to train until tomorrow," Steve said and I smiled.

"He is here about Lillian," Josie said worried.

"What's wrong with my lily pad?" Steve asked.

"She was crying all day, she told her father we are getting married. And she can't help but want her father there at her wedding. Layla accepted her father couldn't be there and Jared took his place. Lillian, its killing her inside," I said in a rush.

"The poor dear, she loves her father so much they were always close, like Layla and Lacy. Steve isn't there something we can do, Lord Chaos isn't like that one afternoon," Josie said looking at Steve.

"Don't talk to Lillian about it but I will do everything in my power to have him at her wedding." Steve said patting my back.

"But make no mistake War you're not Warlord anymore, she gets hurt I am gunning for you,' The Commander said and he meant every word.

The drama pick up again in the next chapter, Sparrow has some news. And i believe chapter 15 in what fi ? has been redone so go check it out my peeps.


	15. My love My War!

Hey what's up, hope you all like my story so far, I am trying to make it longer adding stuff in. I am also redoing What if? And am redoing chapter16 tonight.

Lillian's point of view

"Ares please hurry we need to leave soon my angel," I called up the stairs.

"Mama, I can't sleep at night," Serenity said giving me a sad look.

"Does Ares sleep well?" I asked her.

"Not really Mama," She said I held her hands.

"We are seeing Medulla today," I said.

Ares ran downstairs looking perfect but I could see he was tired as well. We left the villa around noon to drive to the prison so we could test the twins blood Warren was meeting us there. I was worried they are not sleeping like their father; I never wanted it for the twins. I will have to figure out how to fix this they can't go down the twisted road their father went down. I drove through town hearing my cell going off I pressed my Bluetooth answering the call.

"Dr. Williams," I hated answering like that but a patient may have tried to call.

"Hey, love I am waiting outside for you to show are you nearly here," Warren said in a demanding tone.

"I am driving be there soon," I said hanging up not wanting to deal with him.

We arrived tem minutes later; I could see Warren leaning on the wall waiting. I opened my door seeing Warren walking towards the hummer, the twins came to my side as we walked towards the building. Warren walking behind us as a guard he looked downright scary. We made our way to the infirmary to see Dr. Spex and Medulla.

"Ahh, Ares and Serenity how you have grown," Medulla said hugging both of them.

"It does happen when you age," Ares was the first to talk.

"So let's draw some blood from you three Warren you first," Dr. Spex said and Warren followed him to the chair.

We watched him get his blood drawn and Watched it labeled and put in to the machine. Ares was next he did well then Serenity who flinched at the slight pinch of the needle.

I walked to the side talking to Medulla and Dr. Spex away from my sweet ones.

"Serenity and Ares are both having trouble sleeping but they're not tired at all. Same as Warren do we need to up there dose or is this normal, something they got from Warren. I hate to see the black bags under their eyes," I said.

"Let's see what the blood say's then we will talk, Warren still sleeps for 2-3 hours and he is fine," Medulla said.

"You say fine I say bat shit crazy," I sneered at him and he just smiled.

We had to wait nearly thirty minutes before the results came in we never left I always needed to know.

"Ares disease levels are only 1% so we will raise his dose, and Serenity's has risen 2% so she also will need a different dose. But as they have hit puberty this was bound to happen Lillian. Please let's deal with this you and Medulla can go over it at Sky High labs Inc.," Dr. Spex said the twins were sitting plating cards.

"What about Warrens blood?" I questioned seeing as he was avoiding the subject.

"I don't know how this is possible but his has risen 10% and he hasn't missed an injection, I am very worried," Dr. Spex said.

"Medulla the medication should have worked, meet me tomorrow at 9 am I have to fix this," I said almost in tears.

"What's going on love, not keeping things from me are you," Warren said.

"No Warren the doctor will explain it to you," I said.

"Warren, Ares levels have raised 1% and Serenity's 2% they have hit puberty so it was to be expected. But they both have your sleeping disorder as well. And I am sorry your levels have risen 10%," Dr. Spex said. I felt his fear and heart break then his anger. I tried not to cry but it was a lot to take with a new villain around.

I turned around and walked to the twins I explained what the doctor said and they understood. They took it in stride they knew I would fix this shit. I would take tomorrow off and work at the lab.

We drove home Ares was talking to Serenity, when Mika called. She and Seth were coming over which I was fine with I had some work to go over.

I look out my office window seeing Ares with Mika on his back, Seth pushing Serenity on the swing. If either turned their mates are not safe. I think Seth would go dark for Serenity, but Mika I would have to protect with my life from my own son. But I have seen Willow try to protect me from her only child Warren. As if one cue my home phone goes off I bend and pick it up.

"Hello," I said.

"It can't be true Lily," Willow was breaking down.

"I didn't think it possible but the night he lost control he gave his other self-control and he didn't get it back, Warlord could rise I will be at the lab all day tomorrow works can you get the twins from school please," I said.

"I will do what I have to Willow; I will try my hardest to help the twins and Warren. I will see you tomorrow I need to look over all their test results and configure," I said hanging up getting back to work.

I was still going over paperwork at 2 am; I was so tired I needed to go to sleep. I had tried to call Warren all night but he wasn't answering me.

"Layla, can you come watch the twins it's an emergency," I called my sister I had to find Warren.

I dressed in tight blue jeans a gray tang top that's barley covered my breast and green hoodie, I waited for Layla she was worried.

I shouldn't be long thanks," I said getting in my hummer and pulling out of the drive.

I could feel I was getting close but why was he at a villain bar, the same one I destroyed years ago. I was worried he was throughing off hateful emotions, anger he loathed everyone at this point.

I got out even when I know I shouldn't, I open the double doors. And walk in holding my head up high my dagger strapped to my arm. I could feel so many eyes on me; at this point I should have put on a different shirt my whole midsection showing.

"Hey, there my Greek goddess," A younger villain said. He was looking me up and down his eyes full of lust.

"Sorry I am taken," I said walking by him only to be followed by him and five others.

I saw Warren with a few shot glasses in front of him, girls hitting on him. He just sat there I felt no lust or love coming off him; I would have seen him cheat as well. I am still being followed by a gang of villains.

I stood behind Warren and tapped his shoulder, he spun on the spot. His eyes going wide as he looked down to see me I had a scowl on my face. He wasn't drunk but his brown eyes had a very red rim around them.

"It isn't safe for you here love," Warren said standing up he stood 6'8'.

"Is this goddess yours Peace," The one creepy guy said.

"She is mine she is my mate so back the fuck off her," Warren said the red getting slightly larger as his anger flared up.

He grabbed me pulling me closer to his body, and then he noticed the time and my lack of clothing.

"Your shirt damn it," he snarled.

"My War, I was so worried when you didn't answer my calls. I had been going over yours and the twin's lab results over the last 12 years. I need my husband I couldn't sleep," I said putting my puppy face on, I could still feel over whelming anger, but love and shame as well.

"So sorry my love lets go home," Warren said.

"Warlord you can go you rule over us, but the hot little heroine stays," The one really dumbass man said.

"Oh really, and are you man enough to stop me from leaving," I said I knew someone would know me.

"I can and will beautiful Cyanide, Warlord and War are weak where you are concerned we can deal with you," He smiled.

"Well if you had me in bed you would feel the same as Warlord and War, but there isn't a chance in hell that would ever happen," I sneered.

The gang stepped forward as did Warren most stopped in fear of him. He was very powerful and crazy but with Warlord emerging he was deadly to everyone friend or foe. I smiled a wicked smile let them attack, I could take them.

"Well you going to try and stop me little man," I said walking by him; I felt his hand close on my arm. I motion with my hand and every piece of metal in his nasty mouth came out and fell onto the wood floor.

"Bitch," he screamed.

"I maybe, I maybe a heroine but my father is Lord Chaos my husband Warlord, if you feeling like dying touch me again," I said very loud so everyone could hear than I was walking out with a very pissed off Warren.

"War, please don't be upset with me," I said. I gazed in to his eyes I could see half Warren and half Warlord.

"I love you Lillian," he said his voice odd.

"I love you very much Warren,' I said smiling running my small hand over the side of his face.

"Let's go home will you follow me War," I said.

"Yeah," Warren said looking over my head.

I turned and saw the group of guys looking at us with anger and lust. I just waved and smiled before Warren nearly shoved me inside my hummer. I started the engine I put the hummer in reverse and hit the gas. I laughed as the group of villains scattered as I nearly hit them. I stuck my head out of the hummer with a smile.

"OOpps," I said putting it in gear and hauling ass out of there. Warren on his Harley two seconds behind me keeping very close.

I made it home around three forty and I felt bad, Layla was followed by Warren to make sure she arrived home.

I laid in bed waiting for my War; I needed him to hold me until I could fall asleep. I didn't have to wait long he walked in ten minutes later; he removed his shirt to revile his tan muscled body. I watched like a teenager as he stripped off his jeans he was so damn hot.

"Love you need to go to sleep," He smiled getting under the covers pulling me close to his very warm body.

"I am scared for us Warren, Warlord comes back we will have to battle again. I am not pregnant this time what if you kill me or I have to kill you to stop you," I said with tears running down my face.

"Please don't Love, we will make it through this I promise. But If I kill you I hope Dice and Stronghold kill me right after, But if you have to kill me than do it I am a danger to you and our twins," he said stroking my hair trying to put me to sleep.

He knew I was too far I was nearing a panic attack, he moved on top of me. He kissed my neck I could feel his tongue running over my collar- bone. His hands lifting his old shirt off my body leaving me naked beneath him. I could feel his arousal and want, need and love for me. I ran my fingers through his long hair; I kissed his jaw line, neck and chest as he moved his hands down my body.

"I love you War," I said as he pushed his length inside me, I let out a small cry I wasn't ready I was barley wet. He was thick and long and it hurt.

"I need you love, I love you," he said in a low growl as he picked up his pace. His hips moving in a harsh rhythm, I let out small cries. His movements became rougher and harder. I held on to his shoulders as he had his way with me.

Before I knew what happened he flipped me to my belly, his dick never leaving my body. He continued his thrusting pinning my hands above my head. I felt his warm wet lips on my back giving light kisses as his lips made contact with my skin. He was close to the edge his free hand running over my ass, I screamed as I felt his hand slap my ass very hard. He pushed my face into the bed to stop my scream from being heard by the twins.

"Oh fuck yeah," he said in barley a whisper.

I couldn't take this much longer but he had other ideas because he wasn't Cumming yet.

"Soon love," He said biting into my shoulder, I knew if I screamed he would be pissed. I could feel his perfect white teeth going into my skin and the wetness down my back. Then his thrusting was fast and hard as he was climaxing, I could feel his hot liquid being spited inside me. He kept pounding until his shaking stopped his wet hair and face laying on my back.

He pulled out and pulled me into bed my head on his chest, he lite a smoke and rubbed my hair. I was scared he was ruthless in bed.

"Sleep Lillian now," he demanded. He went back to rubbing my hair.

"I need to clean your bite mark or it will get infected then I will get very sick," I said.

"I will help you," he said hauling us both out of bed.

"I have to go downstairs and get the medicine and some juice would you like some War," I said.

"Yes please and hurry up," He growled the last part.

I walked downstairs with my robe pulled around me; I had warned the twins of their father. If he did something they would light him up then get to my sanctuary. I pulled a glass out and filled it with orange juice and drank it. I pulled two sleeping pills from my bottle and crushed them and put them in a glass refilling it with orange juice. I stirred it until it was fully dissolved. Grabbing the few things I would need for my back I hurried up stairs.

"Here War," I said going in to the bathroom seeing him waiting for me. I gave him his juice watching him down it in one gulp, I gave an internal sigh. I removed my robe and opened the medication and gaze. Warren helped clean the wound then we laid down it was five in the morning. He was getting very tired I wrapped my arms around him I fell asleep right after he went down. I was in deep shit when he found out I drugged him so he could sleep.

I woke up with a start seeing the clock say 9:23 am; I looked over to see a sleeping Warren. I hope I didn't give him too much I dress very quickly. Doing my hair and make-up before grabbing the fully dressed twins and leaving. I had to drop them off with Jennifer she knew the deal with Warren my whole gang did and they would be watching him.

I made it to the lab by 10:25 I walked in showing my clearance card. I went to my high level office when Medulla walked in with some files.

"Rough morning Lillian," he questioned me.

"I had to drug Warren at five this morning; he was at the Villain bar I destroyed years ago. His eyes have red in them he gave me his blessing to kill him," I said running my hand through my curly hair.

3:00 pm

I had been working all day Ares and Serenity's new dose was don't hours ago. I was working on Warrens but I needed more blood to test so my day was done. I walked back to my office my white coat flowing behind me as I hurried. I had not heard from Warren all day again. I sat at my desk picking up my office phone, calling Sparrow.

"Did he show up for his session Sparrow?" I asked her.

"Yes he did, he wasn't doing well Warlord wants out. And Warren is fighting him again but Warlord doesn't want to hurt you this time he wants you for himself. Weird Warlord and War are the same person. And they know that and they are merging as the same person where Warren will always be there but with a Warlord like attitude. "Sparrow said.

"Fuck me, can it be stopped?" I asked I can't marry Warlord.

"Not in time Lillian, I am sorry but we will need him to defeat Devil and his minions," she said.

"I have to leave him I can't marry Warlord Sparrow," I said my voice cracking.

"He is also Warren Lillian," Sparrow said.

"Does he know I drugged him?" I asked and her laughter filled the phone.

"No you better hope he doesn't find out," she said we talked for another half an hour before I left to get the twins from my sister Jennifer's.

Thank you for reading now please review!


	16. Wedding Dress!

Hello and good evening to you fan fiction readers, I hope ya'll are liking my story so far. I still don't own Sky High or any old characters only the new ones.

One week later September 15, 2013

I sit with Sparrow and all our friends well female friends; I ordered the dress I have been wanting for a while. I hoped it would look perfect on me I wasn't going with a traditional white my dress was red with diamonds. It was long and flowing like a princess gown.

I had Layla in my room helping lace up the back she was already in love with the dress. I was more worried about my mother she was all about wearing white. But I could see myself in this dress, so like it or not this was my wedding dress.

She opened the door and we walked downstairs I was holding my breath. Layla went first to introduce me and warn them it wasn't there choice. I let out a deep breath and walked into the packed front room.

"Oh my lord, you look like a princess," my mother was the first to say. Everyone loved it and never said a foul word against my choice.

"I was worried ya'll wouldn't like it sense it was red," I smile I saw Willow near tears, her only son getting married.

"Are you only wearing red for him Lillian?" my mother asked in a slightly rude tone.

"Warren doesn't want a say he wants me to be happy it will be my day, so I picked a red wedding dress because my husband loves this color," I snapped and she nodded at me.

We talked about what type of jewelry I would wear and if I would wear a tiara or a veil. I knew I would wear a tiara not a veil it wouldn't go well with the dress. I saw the front door open and Sparrow running stopping it from opening.

"Umm Sparrow can I come into my house please," Warren said unsure why she was blocking him.

"One minute Lillian has her wedding dress on and you can't see it so hold on buddy boy," Sparrow said holding the door.

"Really, I want to see her I bet she looks like an angel," I heard him say as I was hauling ass with Layla upstairs. We got it off and zipped so he could not see. I tossed on shorts and my gray tang top. We carried the dress down I saw Warren talking to Leah and his mother. I handed the dress to Jennifer for safe keeping Warren was looking at the garment bag with curios eyes. I just smiled at him he was giving me to much leeway with the wedding. Everyone left the twins would be getting off the bus in an hour from their after school Spanish class.

"So I can't see you in your wedding dress for another month and a half," He looked shocked.

"Yup you will have to wait my War," I smiled as I walked passed him into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I am putting all my furniture in storage and selling my house. I want to move in with you if that's okay. Or I can keep my house and rent it out," Warren was saying.

"Rent it out you can make more money that way, sense you'll be broke after the wedding," I laughed at his expression.

"Nah I won't your dad is paying half," he smiled.

I was happy Warrens Warlord persona came out in the bedroom. I could deal as long as there wasn't any world domination crap. Everything was going great but nothing is meant to last.

7:00 Pm

Warren got up to answer the door I was talking to the twins in the front room. When I heard Warren walk back in but I could tell two more people are with him. Ares and Serenity look at the new comers so I turn to face My Grand'Mere and Aunt.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house," I growled moving the twins behind me.

"Well I sense great power here and look what I see my own granddaughter, her mate and what is this twin's. This family is very powerful," Grand'Mere said with relish in her old crone like voice.

"I disarray she still should have come to us and been a villainess," My aunt said with a sinister smile.

"Mama want me to kill them, Serenity will burn the bodies," Ares said stepping right beside me.

"Warlord make them leave now, I want them out of my house away from our twins," I said looking at Warren his eyes turning bright red with anger.

"Your wish is my command my love," He growled.

Ares eyes turn fully black even the whites, I looked to Serenity her eyes looked beautiful pure aqua even the whites. Their anger growing as my family was harassing me.

"Leave our house now," They said in sync with each other.

"Yes very powerful with so much promise," They said together.

"My twins will not turn dark," I snapped.

"You thought their father wouldn't either but look what he did what he did to you," Aunt Annalisa giggled.

"WARLORD," I said and he grabbed my Grand'Mere and aunt by their neck and physically removed them. He didn't come back for an hour but I saw he was forcing them out of town.

I picked up the house phone calling my sister so she knew they had shown up.

"Layla, Grand'Mere and Aunt Annalisa just paid me and my family an unwanted visit. Warlord has escorted them out of town but be warned and make sure Alex knows what they look like and to stay away," I said hearing her frantic tone.

We talked for another few minutes before we hung up and I walked to the twins.

"Are you two okay, I am sorry you even had to meet them. They hate heroes and heroines mostly your grandma Lacy and aunt Layla," I sighed.

"Should have killed them then," Ares smiled at me.

"Ares heroes don't off people unless they can't be caught," Serenity smiled at him.

"You two off to bed and brush your teeth please," I said getting a hug and kiss from both of them before they ran upstairs.

Warren's point of view.

I walk to answer the door happy I am with my family moving in with my future wife. How can my life get any better I thought walking to the door. I open it then it hits me who the two women are my loves grandma and her aunt who she hates. I let them in and walk to the front room she needs to see them and tell them to fuck off.

The look on Lillian's sweet face was priceless her eyes turned evil the aqua like a mist over the white of her eyes. I don't think even she knows they do that, she stands in front of our kids.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house," She snarled at them I noticed they each took a step back at the raw power she radiates when she is pissed.

"Well I sense great power here and look what I see my own granddaughter, her mate and what is this twin's. This family is very powerful," Her grandmother said with an old crone voice it was sickening to hear.

"I disarray she still should have come to us and been a villainess," Her aunt chimed in with a way to girly sounding voice.

"Mama, do you want me to kill them, Serenity will burn the bodies," Ares said he stood to his mother's right as Serenity came up to her mother's left.

"War Lord make them leave now, I want them out of my house away from our twins," Lillian said and I could feel the rush as my dominant personality came to the surface we are one and the same.

"Your wish is my command my love," I growled in pleasure at her command she wanted them gone then I would do it to make her happy.

"Leave our house now," They twins said at once their voices eerie sounding. I looked over to see Ares eyes pure black no brown or even white Serenity's were the same but Aqua blue they had a lot of power.

"Yes very powerful with so much promise," Her grandmother and aunt said together, these bitches will pay and very soon if they fuck with my family.

"My twins will not turn dark," Lillian said in a deadly voice, she would never hear a foul word about our twins.

"You thought their father wouldn't either but look what he did what he did to you," Her aunt said and gave a girly giggle pissing my love off even more.

"WARLORD," Lillian said. I grabbed their pathetic necks dragging them out of our house. I knocked them both out and started to drive out of town to drop them off in the woods. I was so happy Lillian was accepting that I and Warren are one but even I Warlord know where I belong.

I dragged their limp bodies putting each over a shoulder as I walked deep into the woods. I dumped their bodies I smiled they should wake up soon. I walked back to Lillian's hummer and made my way home to my family. Knowing the twins would be in bed and my love and I could have some play time together. The very thought of her in bed made me hard as a rock, she was perfect and I could not wait until our wedding . It is a dream come true and for 12 years I didn't think it would ever happen for us.

But she has taken me back and given me my family back, she gave me love. I was so horny I hope she is ready for me when I get home.

My cell going off " Hello," I said not looking at the caller id.

"Stop thinking about sex and drive before you crash Warren," Her Tinkerbelle voice chimed over the phone, now that I think about it Lillian and Serenity sound the exact same.

"Sorry I am just so horny," I said not sorry at all.

"Well come and get some sexy," she said then she hung up.

I did 120 down the road only thinking of getting home to her my love.

I know boring chapter but review please! LILLIANS WEDDING DRESS IS IN MY PROFILE SO HURRY AND LOOK.


	17. Not again!

Hello everyone how are you this evening, I am okay thanks. I still don't own Sky high. So please review after you read!

I had not heard nor had I seen my Grand'Mere and Aunt ever sense they gave my family an unwanted visit a week ago. I was looking over the finished menus for the wedding, as the invitations went out today. At 5 o'clock the baker would be here for our cake testing, which only I and Warren will be at. The new villains have been pushed into the back of my mind with my wedding less than a month away. Everything was finished except the cake which was very important or at least to me. I picked up Warrens file which was like a novel, and tried to go over the last few pages on his mental limits.

His eye still not fully red but maybe half the brown looked freaky. But Warlord was keeping himself in check and not being a problem at all. Warren was more prone to anger, jealous and violent outburst but never near the twins always behind closed doors. But I loved Warren and if I had to deal with Warlord's raging personality then so be it.

I was happy the twins were doing great, my job was perfect War and I are making it work no matter what. A couple of my male friends are not helping things, but the wife's are going to deal with them. Warren goes to the Commanders twice for hero training, and I know he goes to that bar but I have not gone after him.

"Lily pad, the women making your Wedding cake is here, Sparrow gives her an okay to pass," Crystal said.

"Have Sparrow show her to my office please," I said.

I was wondering were Warren was so I picked up my office phone dialing the garage.

"Hey Honey, you can still marry me you know," Dice said

"Yeah, Dice I don't have a death wish but where is Warren?" I asked him.

"He just left 5 minutes ago honey," Dice said.

"Alright Dice baby talk to you later, I love you," I said with love.

"I love you too honey," Dice said as I hung up the phone as my office door swung open.

A plump little older lady pushed a cart in with mini wedding cakes, all different types of designs. I stood up and shook her small hand.

"Good afternoon, I am Lillian," I said.

"I know who you are dear, you're the second greatest heroine sense Jet Stream," She said in awe.

"Thank you very much; Jet Stream is my god mother. Warren isn't here as of yet so please tell me about the cakes," I said.

We talked for nearly 15 minutes when my intercom went off.

"He has decided to show up Lily pad," Crystal said.

"Shut your trap Crystal or do you need help," I could hear Warren telling Crystal.

"Warren Peace you stop talking to her like that and get your ass in here now, you have keep the baker and I waiting for 20 minutes," I snapped as Crystal made whipping noises as he came to my office.

I watched Warren walk into my office dirty from work; he was supposed to get off early so he could shower. And he looked at me knowing what I was thinking without any help.

"Sorry love the garage had gotten really busy and I didn't want to leave Trace, Angelo and Dice to handle everything," He said kissing my forehead.

"Eleanor, this is the groom Warren Peace," I said as she looked at him warily but still shook his hand.

"So let's get this done, I have to get back to work love," Warren said. I gave him a dirty look to match his dirty clothes.

"Sorry love," He said.

Over an hour later we had decided on a Vanilla cake infused with vanilla syrup, layered with a pure raspberry preserve, with a vanilla buttercream frosting with fondant.

"Okay love you pick the design Dice is texting so I have to get back to work," He said kissing my head and running out of the office. I picked a detailed cake which was white with red roses cascading down the side it was beautiful. She would have it ready on the date and time she was very excited to be doing my wedding cake.

I drove home to clean and cook for my family; I got home around 6 o'clock. I drove through the gate pulling into my spot; I slid out of my hummer tired from the hard day.

"I am home Ares and Serenity," I called and then I heard them hauling ass downstairs.

"Hey Mama," they said giving me a hug and kiss.

"So how about I call in for dinner you two chose tonight," I said and they ran into the kitchen to look at the menus.

We sat and ate food from the Paper Lantern it wasn't as good as when Warren worked there but still good. I cleaned up as the twins watched a movie already finished their homework. I called Warren it was near 9:00 and he had not called.

I called Leah "Hey Leah, is Dice home?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on a second honey," Leah said handing the phone to Dice.

"Hey honey what's up?" Dice asked me.

"What time did War leave work?" I asked him.

"7 just like me honey, why?" He asked but I just hung up.

"Willow can you come watch the twins I have to hunt down your son again," I sneered.

"On my way sweet one," She said as I hung up.

I looked at what I had on very short gray shorts and a very short black tang top, with green vans on. Yeah my home attire need to be worked on I think. But hell he told me he would not pull this crap anymore, Willow walked in with Dice a foot behind her.

"I am hunting him down with you honey," Dice said as we walked to his truck, my purse on the seat in between us.

"Remember the bar we fought him in years ago, that's where he is at and I sense he is very close to cheating," I hissed.

"I will kill him," Dice growled.

We drove out of town and down the dirt road leading to the villain bar. I could see the blonde sitting on his lap their lips about to touch. I was hissing he cheated I was ready to go home and pack his stuff he is fucking drunk. We get out of the truck and see no one outside but can hear the music blaring from inside.

I pulled up my hood and walked with Dice who could pass as a villain. No one even looked at us with Dice giving off raw power and dirty looks to everyone. I could see Warren with the slut on his lap; I removed my ring I could only take so much. We stood behind him as I walked things moved out of my way.

"Well, what do we have here," Dice said with hate for his brother.

"It looks like my ex and some slut," I sneered and at that Warren was on his feet and her ass on the floor.

"Lillian, please I was just a kiss well maybe a couple she means nothing love," Warren said.

"No Warren, sorry don't cut it. I have had enough you promised not to do this again," I said I could feel the tears.

I tossed the ring at him his hand reached out to grab it, not knowing what it was.

"No please, I love you our wedding is in less than a month," Warren pleaded.

"It was not anymore, I believed you changed but your still Warren drinking and cheating I will find someone who will not hurt me and love me more than any other," I said walking away from him, I could feel Dice's hand on my back.

I walked outside wanting to get home from this nightmare; I loved him and could forgive him in time. I felt Warren coming from behind but he was angry I tried to ignore him. But Dice felt him to and turned to face him, I stopped to help Dice if need be.

"What Warren are you pissed because you got caught," Dice said shoving Warren.

I watched half the bar come out ready to kill Dice and I for even coming here.

"No, I am pissed because you think you can touch my wife," Warren growled.

"I am not your girl or wife as you can't keep your dick in your pants, and your lips to yourself," I said I stood next to Dice.

"You're mine Lillian, I made a mistake can't you forgive me please. We can make this work I will never come here again. Please for us and our family," Warren begged.

"You have destroyed our family Warren, and your mama is at my villa watching the twins. I will drop your stuff off at your house tomorrow. Come on Dice I want to go home and to bed," I said grabbing his hand.

"I will kill you Dice if you touch her," Warren said shoving Dice hard and Dice went into me and I fell to the ground. I removed my hoodie as Warren and Dice started to fight and Warren was really good.

"Stop it now," I screamed then flicked my wrist and they flew apart.

I stood my ground between them they would have to hurt me to get at each other. Well here they come I raise my hands and they are forced to stop.

"Dice go to the truck we are leaving now," I said I could feel my power racing along my skin. My hair was long and flowing around me, I knew my eyes changed color when I was pissed and my power wanted to be let out.

"Peace stay away from my home and from my office, if you really loved me then you would have not been kissing her," I said.

"I do love you more than my own life, if I could take it back I would and you know it. You can feel everything better than me you see what I can't," he said and he was right if he could take it back he would and he did love me as much as he said.

"But you leave with him we are done for good," Warren said and I looked at him with a disbelieving look. I let my own dark side which is normal for me to play; I pushed my arm forward watching Warren fly. He went right through the wall of the bar. He came back out shaking dust off himself, giving me a smirk.

"You still got it in you love," He said trying to hit me, as I moved around almost like a dance. A couple villains came forward to help Warren but Dice sent Dice and cards filled with kinetic energy and they flew back.

"Come on Peace you're getting slow these days, and I only thought you were getting slow in bed but I was wrong," I sneered and he growled at that I wanted him pissed.

He sent me into Dices truck which fucking hurt, I walked and laughed with an evil cackle.

I concentrated and raised my hand the next thing I knew Warren was on his knees clenching at his throat. I watched him turn colors blue, red and purple.

I looked into Warrens eyes and whispered "How could you do this to me,"

"Lillian you're killing him and everyone else look," Dice said. I looked up to see every villain on their knees being choking by something they could not even see.

"So tired of him hurting me Dice, we were to be married," I said in a low voice. I unfisted my small fist and Warren passed out and I was gone flying high into the dark night sky. I was dark and evil I wasn't a heroine I was a villainess. I almost killed my mate and 20 others tonight if it wasn't for Dice I would have finished the job.

I walk in to see Willow in a panic her eye wide, she tried to hug me.

"No," I said walking away from her.

"You stopped Lillian," She said.

"Because of Dice Willow if it wasn't for him, I would have killed your son and 20 others tonight," I said giving her back her purse. I watched her walk out as I started to reset all my codes to my house, the gates. Now no one could get in unless I let them in and I didn't think it was going to happen.

I called Layla first.

"Layla, I almost killed Warren and 20 villains just by the iron flowing in their bodies, if Dice didn't stop me I would have done it. He kissed another girl I was so hurt and pissed, I am what Grand'Mere and Aunt Annalisa always said I was I need some space so please don't think I don't want to talk to you I love you very much," I said in a dead voice.

"No please you're not please don't hide from me we are twins if your hurt so am I Lillian I love you," Layla said as I hung up.

I had to call Sparrow,

"I know you're not working tomorrow, and you're wrong about yourself but I will see you Friday," Sparrow said.

"Good bye," I hung up.

I sat in my office thinking over the whole night, I don't know how much time had passed until my cell was blaring. I picked it up and looked at the texts.

"Are you okay please call me-Leah"

"I will kill him for this, but are you okay we love you Lily pad-Will"

"You changed your codes, please talk to us- Dice"

"Warren was release from the hospital he is doing okay. He is worried about you and how you are doing," Willow"

I just walked to my room and turned on the hot water for my bath. I undressed and slipped in feeling the hit water warm my skin. I was still in shock I wanted to kill Warren tonight, he crossed a line. I over reacted and almost killed the father of my twins I should be a villainess.

My phone going off brought me back to the land of the living. I reached over and scrolled to see who had texted me now.

"I am so sorry Lillian I deserved what you tried to do and more. Please talk to me.-Warren" and the rest got anger as I didn't text back.

Friday September 30th, 2013 Lillian 29 years old.

I walked into work like a zombie I have not slept in two days, and I looked like crap. I tried to cover up the bags with make-up which only worked to a certain extent. I had not talked or let anyone in other then the twins so they could go to school. They both knew something bad had happened and I could feel their sadness. I did my best to talk to them and tell them everything was okay I just had so much on my mind.

"Nice to see you, I was very worried you're my best friend Lillian," Sparrow said trying to hug me.

"I am okay; I have some files to look over. Crystal no one gets in my office unless it is one of my patients or I say so understand," I said looking her.

"Yes, boss," She said taking her job seriously.

I walked away from them and into my private office, I sat going over my case for my 10am session. When my eyes caught a new photo I had just put on my desk a week ago. It was at the lake with Warren, Ares, Serenity and I all smiling.

I went back to work which has kept me very busy until lunch. I wasn't hungry I don't think I have eaten in two days, I am not feeling so good. I just sat their staring at my pictures of my twins they make me happy, and they would never think of me in a bad way.

"Lillian, Warren is here for his session with Sparrow. But he is insisting on seeing you," Crystal said with irritation.

"Mr. Peace, I am sorry to inform you that you are not welcome in my office. Please sit and wait for Dr. Sung to start your session." I said knowing he could hear me.

"Please, I can feel what your feeling. You're not evil you're the most loving person I have ever met. You haven't slept in two days and you haven't eaten anything in two maybe two and a half days." Warren said.

"Crystal, is that all you needed from me?" I asked her kindly.

"Yes thank you," She said turning off her intercom.

I had to leave for a while he was here, I could feel his worry, love his need to see me rushing to meet me in a wave. I grabbed my purse and stood up walking out of my office. I had to go through the front door as the back parking lot was being repaved. I bumped into Sparrow not looking where I was walking.

"Sorry," I said keeping my eyes forwards, my black glasses on.

"It's okay Lillian please snap out of it, the villain has been watching you seeing you weak. He will start his plans very soon and you need to be ready not a zombie," Sparrow said in a worried tone.

"I am ready, he wants a fight than I will give him one," I said as I opened the lobby doors seeing Crystal at her desk. I walked to her to alert her I would be out until my next session which was in an hour and a half.

"Crystal I will return in about an hour and 15 minutes, please take ay messages for me." I said turning and all I could see was Warren's chest.

"Excuse me Mr. Peace I am trying to leave," I said in a polite tone.

"Talk to me, you're hurting please. At least look at me," I looked up at him and he stepped back. I was kidding I looked like crap.

"Don't walk away from us I need you, you marked me," Warren said and I heard a gasp.

I turned to Sparrow "You marked him and you two have the strongest bond known to our kind. Lillian you need Warren to survive you're not eating or sleeping. Warren is right he needs you and now you need him one of you could die," Sparrow said and I walked away not really caring. But I could feel it killing him inside, I almost stopped and he could feel my hesitation.

An hour later

I sat just staring at the lake not really thinking about anything, I marked him and now we have to be together or we die. Well dyeing can't be so bad right people do it every day?

I knew I was being watched and not by Warren but someone else. But I could not bring myself to care at this point. I brushed the dirt off the little dirt that was left on my skirt.

I entered my office knowing Warren was still here, I sat and tried to eat my salad I bought at the deli. But I had to run to the bathroom as I puked. I was as dizzy as I sat on the floor of the bathroom. I waited a few minutes before getting up; I made my way back to my office. I sat and tried to eat again I was near my fifth bite when I had to grab my trash can. I could feel Warren's inner panic when he felt my emotions from not being able to eat to puking. And he was tearing through the office looking for me I stood up and was about to open my door to tell him to go away. I was so dizzy, then all I saw was blackness, but I heard when before I passed out.

"I am sorry love, please don't leave me again," He said.

Thank you for reading next chapter, more drama on As Maxville Turns. But I am trying to make this a longer book so adding little thing like this in there.


	18. Ares and Serenity are Lethal!

Hello and here is chapter 19 I think, so please read and review. And I still don't own Sky High but I own any new people in the story.

Lillian's point of view.

Ahh fuck what happened I think as I try and open my eyes, the bright light assaults my eyes. I groan in displeasure at the hospital lights. Then they are dimmed as soon as I closed my eyes. I reopened them and glanced around I was at the prison infirmary. I see Warren sitting back down next to me, his eyes red.

"Dr. Williams, how are you feeling?" Dr. Spex asked me.

"I feel like shit what do you think I feel like," I snapped.

"Well you and Mr. Peace seem to have a problem. Only few female's mark their either male hero or villain mates. I am under the impression you didn't know that. But let me explain when you marked and Mr. Peace's blood went into your system it deepened your already deep bond. If he dies you die when I was if you die he does, now your life is at great risk. He still can beat you mentally but you will waste away if you continue to avoid him," Dr. Spex said with sad eyes.

"Well our deep bond didn't keep him at home, no it had him with some slut on his lap," I hissed.

"Because he hasn't had your blood in years, yes at least once a year if not more on Warren's degree he will need to feed from you," Dr. Spex said.

"Hell no he isn't touching me, I have learned my lesson I rather die than touch him. If I am with another man will it hurt him?" I asked the doctor.

"He will know and yes it would Lillian please you need to think about this," Dr. Spex said he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh I am thinking about it," I smiled feeling sick again.

"I think it's time for me to leave I have things to do," I said standing swaying on the spot, Warren tried to grab me. I growled at him "You want to keep them hands, then don't touch me," I finished walking out of the hospital. I could feel him behind me but I walked on, so pissed I could feel that he knew when he asked me.

"Lillian it to damn hot for a race, slow the fuck down," Warren snarled at me.

I went faster "You knew when you asked didn't you; you knew it would tie us together until death. You wished me to live that life to be tied to you as you fuck other girls," I hissed. I had to wait for Dice I texted him to come and grab me as he was the closet to me.

"Yes okay I knew I read a family book, I was afraid you would leave me again. Now it is death or me I love you let me bite you and I won't stray from you. You are my world I am getting weaker but you'll die first sense you're already not eating," Warren said with love.

"I have my will made out, Layla and Will have guardianship of my twins in case I die. So I chose death," I smiled as Dice pulled up he jumped out of his truck. He put his arm around me helping me to the truck, but Warren got in his way.

"You chose death Lillian, if you don't feed in the next 30 hours you'll die. No one wants that ask Dice," Warren snarled.

"Lillian please just feed from him and let him do the same, I hate the thought but it's better than you dying," Dice said and I punched him in the balls, he fell to the floor holding his balls.

"How could you he can't keep his dick in his pants, and you want me to take him back," I looked shocked.

"If it means you live then yes," Dice said his soft and loving.

"Please, on last chance is all I am asking for. You can put a tracking device on me," Warren said with hope.

"I have always known where you are Warren, just because I haven't run to you every time. All I have to do is think about you and I see you no matter where you are, I know. I feel you like I do my own skin; I feel every emotion that rolls off you. I have even heard your voice in my head while we have sex, but only when we are having sex because that's when we are the closest," I smiled at his shocked face.

"I can only feel when you're near or your strong emotions," Warren said.

"Because when it boils down to it she is more powerful, and she has a greater mental capacity than most people," Dice said answering Warren for me, but I would have just said I am better then you bitch boy.

"Yeah, Dice I know she can kick my ass and that she is smart. But you're saying she has access to an unused part of her brain so she is able to do more than me," Warren said talking to Dice.

"Yes, she can." Dice said and Warren looked thoughtful.

I just stood there waiting to leave but they seemed to be lost in this conversation.

"But he didn't give me a choice, he knew I would be tied to him he used my love to the twins he is banking on me loving them enough to take him back," I said from my spot on the floor, which neither noticed me sit down in the middle of the parking lot.

"I was wrong, it was a rash decision to keep you," Warren said in a soft voice.

"Dice I want to go now," I said looking at him.

"Okay, but I don't want to lose you honey," Dice said, Warren growled at Dice. But Dice bent down and picked me up placing me into his truck.

9:30 pm

I lay in bed just thinking and not really able to move, I could feel Warren his sadness, love, shame and hurt so much hurt.

I looked at the picture of the twins I knew I couldn't leave them. I wanted to see them get married and have babies of their own. I wanted to grow somewhat old. I thought about what it would do to them, my friends and family. I hated my only other choice was to take back Warren.

I called Willow to stay overnight and watch the twin's; I slid on some flip flops. She didn't want me to leave I could barely walk let alone drive. I really didn't know where I was driving to but I needed to let myself go.

4:00 am Saturday morning.

I pulled into Warrens driveway which pissed me off his need for me was calling and I couldn't resist it.

I got out seeing both his truck and Harley sitting in the driveway. And his bedroom light on but it was dimmed, I don't like giving in but for the twins anything. I rang his door bell and waited, I could feel him getting closer.

"Who is it," He called out.

"Lillian," I said back but not as loud as him.

"Lillian," Warren said as the door jerked open, he stood there in his boxer's shorts and nothing else.

I just stood there not knowing what to say, I haven't forgiven him bar far. He just grabbed my hand and dragged me inside; I didn't need to say anything to him. He lead me to his room which was dirty, I stumbled and fell into him.

"I got you love," He said picking me up he held me so tight it was hard to breathe.

Devils point of view.

"She went to him Master," Eric said staying at attention.

"Good her dying isn't what I want, Warren Peace can't die now or she will. That bastard will have to pay for this, she wasn't to mark him. How is turning our new friend against his friends coming," Devil sneered at Eric.

"Well he hates Peace for many reasons and wanted revenge," Eric said with delight.

"Good very good, tomorrow we strike at Lady Peace to get Warrens attention," Devil said.

"But you'll bring the wrath of Cyanide and her army, think this through Devil be smart," Eric said he knew Devil wasn't being smart but rash in his choices.

"It will work he loves his mother," Devil said.

"It shall be done," Eric said walking out of the lush room.

Lillian's point view

I lie on Warren's bed and felt safe which was stupid, he wasn't safe. Warren pulled me under the covers and to him my head resting on his chest my thigh across his thighs. His fingers moving up and down my back in a soothing manner.

I felt it at that moment then dread over whelm me, I shot up staring at nothing reaching for my cell.

"Who is in danger Sparrow?" I asked her.

"Lady Peace is, they want Warren's attention and are going to kill her or try at least," Sparrow said.

"I will deal with it," I said hanging up.

"Warren, Devil is going to try and kill your mother to get your attention," I said.

"No! he will die. But first I need you so I need to feed. I can't be weak when he attacks," Warren said getting on top of me.

That night was bloody as we took from each other becoming stronger. I slept for a couple hours until I had to wake up, Warren had work. I walked out of his house in very short black shorts and a tiny green tang top heading home. Which I could feel his unhappiness about my lack of clothing.

I arrived home around 7:00 in the morning, but something wasn't right. I got out and saw my front door open than I rushed in seeing no one. I closed my eyes and concentrated, the twins were out back. I ran out the back door seeing Lady Peace on the floor the twins standing over her protecting her from future harm.

Serenity had neon blue whips made of fire, Ares was using the elements. I was furious they dared come in to my house and attack my family, my twins and mother in law. Serenity and Ares had already taken three out and I didn't see their bodies moving.

I pushed my feelings out to Warren and Layla, hoping they got the fucking message.

I raised my hand and my dagger flew straight in to my out stretched hand. I snarled and watched the men turn to face me; I noticed Eric was among them.

"Not smart Eric coming in to my home, now you'll pay," I said with my power flowing out.

I walked forward and so did the villains, there was eight of them to my one. It didn't seem very fare to them, but they didn't look scared at all.

I smiled and raised my hand shoving it forward watching one fly in to the iron gate, he was moving. One down seven to go I flicked my wrist the plant life seemed to sprout around a villain in casing him until he couldn't breathe. I dodged a masked villain, as another came at me I brought my blade around slicing into his stomach. Eric looked scared as I easily took four of them down. I heard a scream and I knew it was Serenity; I spun seeing another masked villain holding a needle to her neck.

"I will kill you for touching her," Ares bellowed.

Eric had a sly smile on his face as he saw my giving up; I wouldn't risk my daughter for no one. I dropped the dagger and held up my hands. I gave Ares a nod and his eyes turned pure onyx. Eric walked to me never eve glancing at Ares who was as lethal as his father.

I watched Ares as he and Serenity worked together, the villain jerked.

"Eric, I can't hold the needle this little bitch can control metal," The voice sounded familiar.

Ares acted right at that moment, the needle flew out of his hands. And Serenity dropped to the floor as her brother sent a flaming rock into the man's chest killing him.

I grabbed Eric my arm around his neck I pressed my knee into his back. I saw only one villain still alive and I would take the blame of killing them not my twins. I felt rage as an inferno wrapped around the villain, turning him into ash. The all the others as the twins and their father incinerated their bodies.

"How will Devil like this Eric," I smiled.

Another chap done now review please.


	19. Hospital!

Hello and a very happy Friday, well the weekend is ahead of us. And for all you mom's out there or Daddy's summer break is days away. So let's read this next chapter and review.

Lillian's point of view

I rushed to Willow checking for a pulse, and there it was a wave of relief washed over me. I looked at Warren who was on his phone the twins on their knees next to me.

"I am taking her to the hospital," I said.

"I will take the twins to your sister's house and will meet you there," Warren said in a calm voice.

"But we want to be with you mom please," Serenity said with pleading eyes.

"Just bring them with you to the hospital, both of you hurry with Warren and grab what you'll need for the next few hours," I said and they both ran off to their rooms.

I picked up my mother in law and gave a look to Warren as he ran after our kid's. I flew up into the early morning sky holding her tight, after a few minutes I landed on the roof off Maxville General Hospital. I went down a secret elevator I walked into the ER.

"Dr. William's, what has happened to Mrs. Peace," Dr. Rogson an old school sidekick.

"She was attacked at my home while she watched my twins, maybe 10 villains," I said as he took her setting her on a hospital bed.

I had to watch as they worked on her, calling in Dr. Spex and his wife. After they both arrived everything went a lot faster and I was still worried she had not opened her eyes yet. I stood off to the side watching for any danger to her.

"Dr. Williams, Lady Peace will be okay, she has a concussion to her frontal lobe. She should wake soon she used a lot of her energy today," Dr. Spex said patting my shoulder.

I left when she was resting in a private room, with Chang guarding it as he was invisible. We all loved Lady Peace she was kind with a heart of gold treating every child like they were her own grandchild. I went to find Warren and the twins and tell them the news that she would be okay she needed rest.

I found Warren harassing a nurse for information, she was pale and shaking. I walked over shaking my head at him grow up you big bully, I mean really they are helping so let's scare them to death.

"Warren Mitchell Peace you will stop right now or you will be forced to leave this hospital. Come on and I will take you to your mother," I snapped and his head turned so fast at hearing my voice.

"I am very sorry I am just worried about my mother," He said to the shocked nurse.

I walked hand in hand with the twins to the sixth floor; we walked in to their Grandmother's room. The twins sat on the sofa with their phones out texting. I watched Warren sit right next to his mother, and I went to him sitting on his lap running my fingers through his hair. His arm around my waist pulling me very close to his body. I rested my head on his shoulders as we waited for her to wake up.

Nearly fifteen minutes later Leah, Izzy, Harley and Dice ran in, Harley and Izzy heading for the twins. Dice holding Leah in another chair as we waited. It was getting late and I knew the kids were getting hungry; I looked at Warren his eyes never leaving his mother.

"I am going to take the kid's to grab something to eat, I will bring ya'll something back. And Warrens lap and thighs could use a break from my butt," I said getting up from his lap, with his growl of disapproval.

"I will come with you Honey," Dice said Leah got up with Dice. She sat back down in the empty seat so we could feed the kids. I could feel Warren's want and need to come with me, not letting us alone after what has happened.

"It's okay Warren I don't need a babysitter," I said brushing his face with my hand as I waked by him.

"Hurry back, ya'll can eat in here," Warren said.

I just sigh and walked next to Dice the four kids ahead of us, as we made our way to my hummer to go to Subway to get dinner. Izzy talked to her dad and she could stay with me. I had to get extra food for Seth and Mika who are waiting at the hospital. Warren needed just like Dice two foot longs, chips and a pop. I ordered 12 sandwiches, 10 bags of chips, 10 pops for our dinner.

I could feel his panic and saw him glancing at the clock, Leah telling him to chill I would be back soon. That I wasn't being attacked or fucking her husband, for god's sake the kid's where with us. I could feel his anger rise at her words I smile he is a retard. I walk in the room with Dice and the kids. I just give him a dirty look and he has enough common sense to look away.

The kids sat and started eating Seth watching Serenity very closely, Ares watching Seth with an evil look, Mika looking at the three of them with a smile. I grab Warren's dinner and bring it to him setting it on the tray near his mother's bed. I went to eat with the kids as did Dice; I wasn't sitting on his lap to eat.

9:34 pm

I was nearly asleep in Warren's lap, Ares, Seth and Harley all with their mates sleeping on their laps. Dice holding a very tired Leah, my head on Warrens shoulder his hands running softly up my back. He never moved but I could feel his need to as he puts it take a fucking piss becoming a problem. I just moved and sat more on his very full bladder, he groaned as I rested my head on his shoulders again.

9:50 pm

I was impressed he refuses to get up because I was so comfortable on his lap. I watched Dice almost drop Leah to the floor when he couldn't wait any longer to piss. I saw all but Serenity and Ares were passed out, I motioned for Dice to cover them with blankets which he did.

"So if you pee on me we are done and your six feet under Warren," I said giving him a look.

"I can hold it," He said smiling for the first time, I wiped that smile away fast. I started to bounce on his bladder and he was losing it.

"Stop or I will piss on you, love. Get up so I can take a leak woman," He said shooing me off him.

I laughed at him than I took his seat as he went to relive himself. I smiled at the twins and Serenity smiled back as Ares just smirked at me. She still had not woken up but the doctors said she needed rest.

"Come on Willow wake up, Warren has been arrested and I doubt they will let him out he needs you," I said in a rush.

And to everyone's shock Willow's eyes flew open her eyes moving around looking for her son, who was using the bathroom.

"My son," she said looking around.

"In the bathroom Willow, he wasn't arrested," I smiled at her and she sighed.

Warren came out of the bathroom wiping his hands when he saw the three of us around his mother's bed. He rushed over to see his mother, her smile lighted up the room when she looked at her son.

"Lillian told me you had been arrested," Willow said and Warren looked at me.

"It worked she woke right up," I said not sorry at all.

"You didn't have to scare her damn it, are you fucking stupid," Warren raised his voice at me. And before Dice or I could stop him Ares tackled Warren to the floor, Ares was kicking the crap out of Warren. Dice and I jumped in I had my sweet angel as Dice had Warren.

"Talk to my mother like that again, I will kill you and take pleasure in doing it. You are nobody to me so make no mistake, sorry Aunt Leah, Dad, Grandma and mama. But he can't talk to you like that I could feel his anger at you," Ares said getting in Warrens face.

"Your right I am sorry Lillian I had no real reason to be upset, I was just worried," Warren said.

"Kid's come on we are going home ya'll can spend the night, in have talked to your parents. Leah get to the sofa or are you going home?" I asked her.

"I am staying I will go home in the morning," She said giving me a hug and kiss.

"I will stay for a couple hour than get some sleep before work," Dice said giving me a hug and kiss to the lips.

I walked out with the six kids heading to my hummer on the ground floor. I knew he was behind me even when we reached my hummer and the kids got in.

"Lillian please stop," Warren said before I could get in.

"Yes Warren," I said turning to him.

"I am sorry, Ares was right I deserved an ass kicking," He said.

"I am not mad about that, you just five steps back with Ares. So good fucking job all I asked was you keep your temper under control when they are around," I snapped getting in and pulling out.

5:00 am

I had reset the codes as Willow had the alarm system off when she was attacked. I thought she knew when in the house always have it on, I have many enemies. But I did send the codes to my family and friends.

So at five in the morning I wasn't surprised to feel Warren crawling in to bed. His arms wrapping around my body pulling me to him, my back against his chest.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"The try to make things right with your son," I said, I could feel the deep breathe he took.

"I will do my best, even though he hates me," Warren said.

"You're wearing too many clothes love," he said tugging off my top leaving me in my panties until he ripped them right off my body.

"I like those panties Warren, can you not tear my clothes off," I sighed going back to sleep.

"And I like you naked when we are in bed, so why were you wearing clothes love," His voice tense.

"Because I felt like it Warlord, I was and am tired I am going back to sleep wake me at 7: 00 am than you can get some," I said a moment passed his hand running through my hair as I fell back asleep.

Okay another chapter done, maybe 10 or so chapters left so I have to start wrapping it up.


	20. Dinner!

Hello just so ya'll know What If? The very first fan fiction story I wrote has been fully redone every chapter so please re read it. Here is chapter 20 for New Beginning have a great read.

Lillian's point of view.

Lady Peace was release a day later, my mother and Josie guarding her until she was fully healed. I didn't think she would be attacked again but you can never be too sure. I never had the chance to find out who the villains real identities were as the twins and their father burned them all. But that can be dealt with at another time; I am doing the rehearsal dinner tonight.

I was happy when Warren put effort into our wedding which wasn't often. All he does is had me money and ask if I will still show up. I just took his money and walked away shaking my head; he wants me to have my dream wedding. He never thought we would get married after the battle at the lake front.

"I think marrying you will be good for Warren, he needs to settle down a bit," Jennifer said and Cassie shook her head yes.

"Really, he doesn't seem excited to be marrying me," I said looking at myself in a little black dress. As we made our way down the stairs as we were meeting at The Blue Phoenix.

7:30 PM

I and my twelve best girlfriends walked in to the Blue Phoenix, We headed to our private room for our dinner. I walked in to see all my friends and family already there waiting for me and the girls. Ares and Serenity with all their cousins at a separate table, for the younger kids.

"About time you all showed up," Will said giving his wife a hug then moving on to me.

"Well we like to look our best, you should try it Will," I smiled at his hurt face.

"You always look perfect my love," Warren said pulling me away from Will. He looked great in all black except a red tie, his belt buckle and wallet chain still hanging against his outer thigh.

"You look sexy, Warren," I whispered to him.

We all sat and waited for our food, as talk turned to the wedding in five days' time. Everything was in place and ready for my big day, I was so happy I am the last of our group to be married.

"Warren are you excited or what, I mean you're marrying your mate your high school sweetheart mother of your children," Jennifer said smiling.

We heard a growl coming from the other table; I glanced over Ares giving Warren dirty looks, as Mika held him in place.

"I am very excited how could I not be, I get to marry my love. You know I have never felt this way about anyone not even you when we dated," Warren said as I was out of my seat in a flash same with Dice as two teens bolted to their real father.

"He dated our aunt before you, Grandpa Jared was right he used you both," Ares said while Serenity just snarled like a wild animal. Dice had her over his shoulder as I grabbed Ares and dragged him out of the room. He was cussing Warren out as he left, Mika and Seth two steps behind us.

Outside.

"Ares and Serenity calm down, Yes Warren and Aunt Jennifer dated. But they broke up when he saw your mother on her first day of Sky high. Things are different now they are family nothing more," Dice said.

"You're not telling us everything daddy," Serenity said.

"Serenity and Ares, me and Aunt Jennifer didn't get along for a long time. Auntie had Warren and I wanted him, it was stupid because he was mine from birth. Uncle Angelo is Aunt Jennifer's mate. But things have changed and I am marrying Warren in five days," I said with a soft look.

"You deserve better than him mama," Ares said.

"Well I love him," I said.

It took a little while before the twins could calm them down fully, but with Dice it went well. Seth and Mika help calming them Seth telling Serenity to try and give her father a fair chance not everyone is perfect. Mika telling Ares in a firm voice that she doesn't listen when fellow students tell her she could do better than the school bully Ares Peace.

We walked back inside to a room full of concerned adults and cousins. I watched the twins sit with their mates and I sat back down next to Warren. He gave me a look saying he was sorry for what he said; he didn't know they had not been told.

"Well now that all the drama has been dealt with, let's eat Angelo said.

It was a rough night the twins could hold a grudge as long as they liked. I knew in that moment Ares and Warren would never have a great father son relationship. Ares loved me more than his own life and knowing how Warren was to me and still is at times, boils his blood. I see the same look in his eyes when he looks at Seth, he doesn't trust him with Serenity, and I will have to talk to Seth soon.

"I have not heard of any honeymoon plans yet," My mother said.

"We aren't taking one yet, I have the shop and she has patients to help. We will but more of a family thing to Disney World," Warren said.

"It should be just the two of you," Lady Peace said.

"I want my twins with me, we are not doing a honeymoon like young lovers, we have important life's right now and things can't be put on hold," I said in a final tone.

"Your right with everything going on, are you still doing the guest lecture with me in two weeks?" Webb asked.

"I am, with the new medication available to super's in general. I have to be there I do know Mr. Medulla has also signed on to be a part of it," I said.

"Did you get the email today, it will last two days," Webb said eyeing Warren.

"No I haven't checked my email today at all, I will look at them when I get home," I said.

"I don't think so, you're not going for two days," Warren said his tone final, the fool.

"I am, it is my company Warren you're welcome to join me if you think I will be unfaithful," I sneered at him.

"Then I will be going sense you are my wife," He said taking a drink of his beer.

"Warren my boy, let's go have a smoke," Commander said, wait the Commander didn't smoke.

I watched Warren get up and follow my god father out of the building.

I am sorry for the very short chapter, but I finished re writing the whole first book today and this was all I typed out.


	21. Chapter 21

This is not a update I am letting you know, all of WHAT IF? Has been redone and would like you to reread it. And now the first five chapters of What Now? Also has been redone and will be redoing the whole book.

New beginning will be posted tomorrow thanks


	22. Ares talks to Warren!

Hello sorry about not updating yesterday but I did redo five chapters of What Now? So without further ado chapter of New Beginning.

Warren's point of view

I watch her as she gets ready for work; she is so sexy I am the luckiest man in the world she is mine. I pull on my jeans also getting ready for work still watching as she pulls her skirt over her round ass. I want to fuck her so bad it is becoming very painful, but I glance at the clock in our room. I see I have only 30 minutes to get to work I need more time than that with her.

"Warren please stops, we don't have time for your raging hormones," Lillian said.

"I can't help it your so sexy," I said coming up behind her grabbing her wide hips.

"Stop I have to go and so do you Warren," She said slapping my hand away.

I smile and walk with her out of our door; she stops and grabs Ares and Serenity so they didn't miss their bus for school. They walk ahead of Lillian away from me, I am making progress with Serenity but Ares is so stubborn he will not let me try. I smile at Serenity and she gives me a small smile.

"Ares, you are going to the garage after school and you too Serenity. Trace will pick you up after school I have a late session," Lillian said.

"Yes, Mama," They said together.

"I can take them to dinner and you can meet us after your session. How about the Diamond Bay it is really good," I said hoping she said yes.

"I think that's sounds great Warren, you should start spending time with the twins," Lillian said with a smile.

"Do we have a say?" Ares asked.

"No, you will and try and behave you don't have to call him dad. But please at least spend time with him he will be living here and in three days we will be married," Lillian said.

"I said I would try and be as nice as I can to him. But he can get it out of his head we will have some father and son bonding moment. I love you mama very much but if he really cared when you asked him to choose you he would have, than he could have seen us grow up and help not leaving you with everything," Ares said.

"Lillian he is right, about everything I should have chosen you that night. But I wanted power and people to fear me, I lost my only chance at being a father to them but it doesn't mean I won't try to be a father to them," I said and Lillian smiled.

She watched them get on the school bus Ares shoving another kid to the ground so Serenity could get on first. I smiled I did the same thing for Leah when we were in middle school. Serenity just stepped over the boy, her hair trialing behind her as she holds her head up high.

"Thanks for trying Warren he will come around," Lillian said putting her small arms around my waist looking up at me with her aqua eyes that melt my cold heart.

"I will keep trying love," I said.

I drove her Hummer sense she needed a tune up and new tires. Dice had claimed her Hummer yesterday which pissed me off. I let her take my truck I did have to help her in as she is still 5'1 to my 6'8''. She looked good in my shirts and she looks good in my truck, but she didn't seem happy about taking my truck sense she is so much smaller than me.

I drive to work and her Hummer is a smooth ride, she keeps it very clean. A picture of the twins hangs from her mirror I smile at that. It takes me 15 minutes doing the speed limit to get to work. I park her hummer and walk in Trace and Angelo had just opened the shop as I was 10 minutes late.

"She told you not to speed in her Hummer, didn't she?" Angelo smiled Trace just laughed sense he has known my mates sense she was in diapers.

"She did and I won't cross her with three days until the wedding, I want to have sex with her that night," I said with a sly smile.

Work went by fairly fast as I had so much work to do, I watched Dice work on her Hummer. I knew he wouldn't mess it up but it should be me who works on my wife's vehicle. It was near 4:00 I would be off in an hour at the most. I see Trace talking to Ares while Serenity sit's with Dice talking to him. I get back out there and work on another truck.

"What are you working on Warren," I looked over to see Ares talking to me.

"I am replacing the plug and wires, want to help?" I asked him.

"Okay," He said jumping right in, I can tell Dice, Trace and Angelo had spent a lot of time with them. As Ares knew where everything was in the shop and how to fix things.

"So Ares how is the car you're fixing up out back?" I asked trying to gain some firm ground with my son.

"It is going well just waiting for a couple parts I had to order, than Mama paid for them so they should be here tomorrow around one," He said.

"If you need something you can come to me, I know and understand how you feel about me. I have fucked up your mother's life but she is my life, I chose power to keep her safe never once thought she wouldn't be safe from me," I said.

"Safe from what?" Ares asked me.

"Safe from people like Burgundy who tried to rape and kills her for pleasure. I changed and then I became a monster who wanted her dead but she kicked my ass twice. Once saving her god father the Commander after I beat him, she gave me this scar down my face. Than at the battle she could have killed me but she chose not to," I said to my son.

"She keeps a lot of things secret so we don't get hurt; I would hate to think what would happen if I treated Mika the way you treated my mother. But I keep an eye on Seth he watches her like she belongs to him," Ares said.

"The way you watch Mika like a hawk, I see you look at her. You're a lot like me but at least you grew up with Mika I met your mother in high school. I was very possessive of your mom she was a sight and still is she was the smartest and was so powerful every male wanted her," I said.

"I stalked her in school out of school; I went to work, school and watched her. That was my life and I messed it up but she is giving me a second chance at a real family," I finished he stared at me.

"I watch Mika all the time because she is mine," Ares said in a firm tone.

"Don't let your mother hear you say that Ares she will flip," I laughed and so did he.

I was happy he really talked to me and didn't give me a dirty look the whole time. Lillian will be so happy about this a small step but it moved me forward.

"Do you want to invite Mika to dinner with us, does she like sea food?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I will go call her now," He was gone in a flash.

I went back to work nearly finished with this maybe five minutes left.

"Hello, Warren," Serenity's tinkling voice chimed.

"Hello, Serenity are you okay?" I asked her.

"I am fine; I saw you and Ares talking. At least he is trying to put forth an effort," She said looking at me in an odd way.

"I see the way you look at Dad or Dice if you prefer, you and he have been close all your life but you sometimes look at him like you dislike him?" She asked with a serine look, I felt I had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"I am jealous of him Serenity, I know I am to blame but jealous none the same," I said and she shook her head.

"Well time will tell, I will give you a chance. But stop looking at Seth and Dad with hate, they mean a lot to me," She said.

"I will try, doll," I said and she gave me her mother's smile.

"Thank you dad," Serenity whispered the last part, than she was gone. This day can't get any better well we will see tonight if my wife can make it any better.

I watch the twin get in the Hummer, I changed my clothes before I got in. I didn't want to get her car dirty I don't want her in a foul mood. We drive to pick up Mika than Seth both agreed to come to dinner. After we get the other kids I make my way to Diamond Bay, I love the food there.

"Mika, you look a lot like your mother," I said looking at her in the review mirror.

"Thank you, but I act a lot like my god mother," She smile as did Ares.

"Who is your god mother?" I asked sense I have learned everything yet.

"Your future wife, my aunt Lily," She said.

"I see you need lots of patience to be mated to a Peace, so good luck," I said and she let out a peal of giggles.

"Seth, how are you?" I asked in a forced kind voice.

"I am well thank you, and how are you Mr. Peace," He said in a firm but polite tone.

"I am very good thank you," I said to him as Serenity smiled. I saw Seth smile with her but he had a look in his eyes the same I have for my Lillian.

We walked in and have been shown to our table now we are waiting on Lillian. Then she walks in about 15 minutes later, she smiles at us all and takes her seat next to me.

"Hello, my angel and sweet one's," She said to the four kids.

"Hello auntie," Mika said.

"Hello Mama," The twins said at the same time.

"Hello Dr. Williams," Seth said he looked at Lillian with fear, he was scared of her but not me.

"Seth dear, please call me Lily or Aunt Lily you are mated to my Serenity," She said with a smile as he blushed.

Dinner was fantastic, as Lillian drove all the kids home. I sat in our room fresh out of the shower so she would kiss me when she arrived home. I heard the twins and walked out of the room seeing Serenity on Ares back as they went into his room closing the door.

"I have a lot to tell you," I said with a huge smile.

The wedding is in the next chapter, or is it? Remember What Now? Is being redone i am working on chapther 6 now so check it out man or womens.


	23. The Wedding of Warren and Lillian Peace!

Hello this is the wedding chapter for Lillian and Warren, than the drama starts again. Hey she has to have her moment she has been waiting on Warren for years.

5:00 am

I almost smash my alarm clock as it goes off but I know I can't hit the snooze button today. I roll my ass out of my very soft bed knowing I have a lot to do in a short amount of time. I smile today I become Mrs. Lillian Peace; I am marrying my high school sweetheart the father of my twins.

"You awake mama," Serenity called from my door.

"Come in Sweet one," I called back.

I watched her walk in sweats and a tang top ready for her hair and make-up done. I smiled and got up out of my bed knowing within 20 minutes my girlfriends would be here, Dice was coming to save Ares from us. I had Warren's basketball shorts on and a tang top for the day ahead, I brushed my teeth and walked out of my room with my daughter.

"Hey Mama, dad is here to get me hurry up," Ares called me.

I walked down the stairs seeing Dice he didn't look too thrilled, but he is married and so will I. I smiled and he smiled right back I gave him a tight hug he held me close to him.

"Love you Lily," He said.

"Love you too Dice," I said my head on his shoulder.

I watched him, Harley and Ares drive off as three cars pulled in to my drive way. This was going to be a very long morning the wedding started at noon and we would be home nearer to ten at night. I was very nervous about today Warren was awake and scared shitless I wouldn't show up.

"You need to eat than we have five hours' worth of hair make-up to get done," Sue said as she was doing my hair today.

"Well than let's get a move on, "I said as all the girls filed into my house even the younger girls came. I watched Mika, Izzy, Princess, Angel, Serenity, Amya , Cindell and Calico all start their hair.

I sat and tried to eat but I could feel Warren's worry and it was making me sick. I sighed picking up my cell and dialing his home phone.

"Hello," he said in his deep voice I could hear all the boys at his house.

"Warren please stop, all your worrying is making my stomach upset and I am trying to eat so I don't pass out at the altar," I said in a loving voice.

"Still worried you're not going to show," He said sounding sad.

"Is my Ares there?" I asked.

"Yes, he is with his cousins," He said.

"Then you know I will be there, if my boy is making another effort to get along with you. I will see you at noon Warren," I said.

"I will be waiting for you," He said as I hung up.

I had all eyes on me " He was so worried I wouldn't show it was making my stomach hurt," I said and they sighed and got back to business.

10:50 one hour ten minutes until the wedding..

My hair was beautiful my tiara was perfect sense I refused to wear a veil. I wasn't allowed to move and see all my friends, nieces and Daughter in their black dresses their make-up done. Jennifer was finishing my make-up I was sitting in my red lace bra and panties waiting for her to finish. I wanted to put on my dress as we needed to leave in ten minutes for the church.

"Done, you're are so stunning Lily," Leah said crying.

"Don't ruin your make-up, let get me in the dress. Oh my sweet one you look gorgeous," I said looking at Serenity in her black dress.

"Thank you mama, you're a true vision of beauty," Serenity said.

I held my breath as Layla laced up the back of my dress, as Jennifer helped me slip on the red heels. I was getting nervous myself. I looked in the full length mirror and was shocked I looked like a princess. This was what I had wanted from the beginning.

"Let go the limo is ready for us and we have 34 minutes until the wedding," Cassie said.

We left my villa and started our 15 minute drive to the lake for our wedding.

I had a total of twelve in my bridal party, Layla, Jennifer, Serenity and Sparrow were my maids of honor. Sue, Cassie, Sam, Siren, Magenta, Crystal, Fate and Destiny are my bridesmaids. I smiled when Warren had to have just as many He had Dice as his only best man. His groom's men are Trace, Angelo, Ares, Harley, Steve, Constantine, Nicco, Alex(who adored Warren). And three cousins from his mother's side who she insisted be a part of his party.

The nice driver opened my door as all my family and friends exited the limo, I took a deep breath and stepped out. I looked around spotting his tent where Dice wasn't watching him so he couldn't peek. It looked so beautiful with black and red everywhere , the chairs black with red ribbon cascading over everything. Red lily's hung from everything, I loved it. I looked at the arch and red path leading to the alter.

"Let's go your shaking," Leah said.

"Leah go get my son and tell Warren I am here and ready," I said and she was gone not 5 minutes later my son walked in smiling.

"Mama, wow you look breathe taking," He said hugging me tight.

"Ares I love you so much," I said ready to cry.

"I love you mama, you have ten minutes," He said holding Mika's hand. I saw my mother, Josie and Willow walk in and their eyes filled with tears, as they looked at me standing with my bouquet in hand. I watched my mother talk to Layla and Layla left the tent, as the three women came at me.

"You are perfect dear," Josie said giving me a kiss to my forehead.

"My princess you look amazing," My mother gushed.

"There aren't words to describe how you look sweet one," Willow said.

I saw Dice and Layla walk in and Dice's eyes became soft when his gaze turned to me.

"Honey, you look like a goddess," Dice said holding me tight.

I smiled at his words, I knew time was running short when I heard the music begin. All the girls lined up in order I was at the back waiting on Steve and Ares to walk me down the aisle.

"My Lily pad, I am so happy for you. You are so stunning I am at a loss for words. I can't walk you down the aisle someone else has asked for that high honor," Steve said with tears.

"What?" I asked scared he wasn't walking me.

"Hello, my Princess," I spun hearing his voice, then came the tears and screams. My father stood in front of me in a tux like the Commanders, I saw Cuffs on his wrist hidden with his tux jacket.

"But how?" I asked hugging him tight as did Layla and Serenity.

"Warren and the Commander wanted your day to be as special as you are to us all," Daddy said.

I rushed to my god father almost knocking us both to the ground.

"Thank you so much this day is perfect now, I love you very much," I was crying into my god father's tux jacket.

"Anything for you my girl," He said then he left with, Josie, mom and Willow.

I stood as Jennifer fixed my make-up as I shouldn't have cried.

"Okay Lord Chaos, she isn't allowed to cry or else," Jennifer said.

"I will try my best Jennifer darling," Daddy said to her.

My father looped his muscled arm around mine as we waited until, Sue walked out I was next. I was taking deep breathes he was waiting he helped get my daddy here for me just so I could be happy.

"I am so blessed Lillian to have the chance to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day. I love you more than my own life and I have never been more proud of you," Daddy said bring a fresh round of tears.

"I love you too daddy, I am so happy you're here," I said as he tried to help me not cry.

The Wedding march played and that was our cue, I took a deep breath and we walked out together as father and daughter. I smiled at the large crowed everyone we invited came, as the Commander and Jet Stream let everyone know how good Warren is. I heard gasp's as I walked, I hoped it was because me and not my father walking me.

I scanned and felt him and his over whelming heartwarming happiness as he saw me. His emotions all showed his deep love for me, adoration and honor are shining through.

I smiled at him with so much love, and his smile was breath taking his eyes shinned with tears. I saw almost every female I knew crying already. We reached the alter near the lake front where I pulled Warren out in the battle.

"Who gives this women to this man in the bonds of marriage?" The priest asked.

"Her mother and I do," My daddy said putting my hand in Warrens kissing my cheek. I watched him sit next to my mother with Shadow Fox holding his left hand my mother holding his right.

"I thought you would wear white, but I see my angel in my color did you do it for me?" He asked in a whisper and I just nodded a yes.

"I am so lucky you are mine," He said bending down to kiss me when Dice grabbed his collar shaking his head no. The large crowd laughed at this.

"Sorry Mr. Peace you have to wait to kiss your bride," The priest said with a fond smile.

20 minutes later

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Warren you may now kiss you bride," He said and Warren kissed me with passion, I was taken away down the arch. As my friends and family all tossed rice at us. Coach, Medulla Dean Powers, Daddy and Barron all had to go through the leaves of white Lily's for whatever reason.

"I am taking your dad and Battle back to prison I will see you soon Lily pad," Commander and Hurricane said.

Me and Warren gave our fathers a hug and kiss then switched glad they shared our day with us promising to see them next visit.

The reception

"May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Warren Peace," Dice said over the microphone.

I walked hand in hand with my husband as we both smiled at our friends and family. As we dance our very first dance as husband and wife.

"So still worried about me not showing up?" I asked with a sly smile.

"No not anymore, now I am worried you'll want a divorce," He smiled.

"Well it could happen if you step out of line again," I said and he growled at me.

"Thank you Warren, for what you did for me having my daddy here meant the world to me," I said rubbing his cheek.

"I only want your happiness we both do Lillian," Warren said his eyes flashing red.

" I love you the both of you," I said kissing his soft warm lips.

Second part of the reception next! So review please...

Ha-ha just playing

We danced than Ares cut in asking his mama to dance, Serenity with Warren. I watched everyone dancing and enjoying themselves, I was happy.

"Attention everyone, I have a few words about the groom I would like to say as his best man. I have known this man sense I was born he has been my best friend, brother and an enemy. But I have never doubted his love for Lillian he has worshiped the ground she has walked on sense she was a fresh man in his school. But to my honeybun, if he ever treats you bad I am always here for you and my kids I love you and always have." Dice said and Warren laughed and hugged his brother but I felt the underling anger at his last words.

"As Lillian maid of honors we had to decide who should talk, as her twin I won over her daughter and my niece. What can I say Lillian has been my protector, best friend and twin sister and I can't ask for anyone better because there is none. She has had a hard long road to get here today, she has been a single mother, going to college becoming a doctor. She looks passed people's flaws and try's to help in every way she can, one of her maids of honor was her first enemy at Sky high Warren's girlfriend Jennifer but now we are sisters. I only wish happiness for her and Warren but please make no mistake I am still the twin to Cyanide and daughter of Lord Chaos. If you hurt her again I will come for you ," Layla said and I was on my feet holding her as she cries as did I.

I danced with everyone, I was dancing with Jared after the Commander was finished.

We ate and just had a great time but Warren was in awe of me, he loved my wedding dress and the fact it was my wedding and I choose his favorite color. He wanted me so bad seeing as the twins would be at Dice's and Leah's for a day.

I danced my last dance with Dice as he twirled me around the floor as Warren dance with his mama. He was happy for me and it showed on his handsome face.

"I hate to break up you party but I want a turn with the ravishing bride," –

SO REVIEW !


	24. Battle!

Hello, sorry for the late update and cliff hanger in the last chapter. As you all know I don't own Sky high so please enjoy this chapter and review.

I turned so fast my dress spun around me, Dice shoved me back he was in a half crotch ready to protect me. I looked into the smiling face of Devil; I should have known this wedding would have at least bump in the road. I snarled when I was grabbed from behind I didn't hit him because I knew his warm arms.

"Go to the twins," He snarled at me and I did, I and all the females did as every male hero walked forward to meet Devil and his small group.

"Are you as stupid as your dead brother, to come to my wedding and try and ruin it for my wife," War Lord snarled his bright red eyes at light with fire.

"I came for my prize, her," Devil said pointing at me.

Ares and every male nephew started growling and moving in front of us. I stepped forward touching Ares shoulder he looked down at me and smiled pushing me back.

I grabbed Mika and Serenity handing them to Layla and Sparrow, as Seth stood to Ares left Harley to Ares right.

"I have her father and step- father and father in law," if she wants them back she comes with me," I gasped and looked at the Commander.

I watched as he called the prison by the look on his face, I knew Devil was telling the truth.

"Your fathers never returned to the prison there bus was attacked," Commander said his face had fallen.

"Come and I swear on my life they will be released and back at the prison alive and well," Devil said, I looked at the fear in my twins eyes and Layla's.

"No don't Lillian, you know they wouldn't want you too," My mother screamed as I walked forward.

"I can't live with myself if any of my father's dies," I said kissing my Ares and Serenity.

"I won't be gone long so be good for your aunt Layla please for me," I said.

I took a deep breath walking forward as Devil grabbed me his grip hard on my soft skin. Warren and all my friends snarling and cussing, while Devil smiled he had me.

I looked at my husband "Be seeing you," his red eyed flashed brighter.

"Very soon my love," War Lord said as Dice said.

"I will be taking her back very soon," Dice growled coming forward with War Lord. I looked at Ares and Serenity, Seth was restraining Serenity from running to me, as Ares had every younger male holding him back and they still were losing.

Eric grabbed my arm and all I could hear was loud growls, than nothing as time stopped and started again. I was in a room brightly lit I saw my father, Jared and Battle. All tied up with damping handcuffs I see why they didn't escape.

"I will release them soon but not yet, you have five minutes with them. I still will keep my word they will leave here unharmed so don't worry my sweet little angel," Devil said shutting me in.

"Daddy, Jared and Barron wake up," I said untying them as they started to wake.

"No princess, you shouldn't have come," Daddy said his voice had sadness.

"He is right we would have been fine my dear," Barron said.

"Angel, are you okay did he hurt you," Jared said looking me in the eye.

"I am okay physically," I said in tears.

"You will get to leave here alive, he will keep his word than I am sure he will move me," I said sitting with my daddy as he wrapped his arms around me. We talked and my vision became unfocused, as I saw Warren tearing apart his house, tears in his eyes. Ares with Serenity, Mika and Seth watching his destruction.

I pushed love and need through our bond letting him feel me, in the vision I could see his head snap up he looked around and took a deep breath.

"Dice we need to hurry," Warren said than the vision was gone.

I looked around but nothing unusual he made sure no metal or plastic was around. My dad was worried and I could see him look mirrored on Jared and Barron's faces.

"Hey we will be fine," I said with a smile.

"He does plan on releasing us, but not you my dear he will take you far away," Barron said.

"Do you doubt Warren he will come come for me and there will be hell to pay," I said I was sure he would and he wouldn't be alone.

The door opened and in walked Eric and two others, both grabbed me. I stood knowing my time with them is up, I gave my daddy, Step-father and father in law smiles nodding my head.

"Seeing you next visit Daddy and Battle, Jared tell mama not to worry," I said before they shut the door.

Then I knew nothing as my world went black, I felt myself falling.

I woke in a soft bed undressed I tried to stand but I didn't think and fell. My hands took the blunt end of the fall I felt arms wrap around me. I froze these aren't my husband's warm loving arms

I was picked up and set back into the bed I didn't want to see him even when I knew who it was. I opened my eyes seeing Devil under the covers smiling at me. I screamed very loud voicing my dislike at seeing him. He hit me hard across the face, but punched him back he turned crazy and starting punching every inch he could reach. I kicked him off and grabbed his hair slamming his head into the plastic bed railing.

He shook his head and smiled at me in a gross way, I growled I could see what he wanted. He likes when they fight back it gets him off but brain said don't fight but I knew what he wanted and I couldn't let him have it without a fight. He called in three people and they tied my arms to the bed I took out two. But they won I was seeing double and could hardly see at all.

I wanted to cry, how much time had passed? How about daddy, Battle and Jared? My twins I hate that's they had to see this or had to feel worry over me. I felt his hands slid up my thigh I tried to kick him off, but he moved his hands going further up. His gross hard hands molding around my breast I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. His tongue moved over my nipples, he sucked one in to his mouth. I wanted to puke so bad as he continued with his game. I tried to break the cuffs and move from under him, he hit me hard in the side. He tried to kiss me but I was moving my face, his hands came and braced themselves on either side holding me still. He kissed me forcing his tongue in my mouth I cried and he whipped the tears away. I could tell he was naked under his erection against my thighs.

"I am ready now," He whispered in my ear, his hand on my mound.

"You're dry but that makes it better for me, I will have to be rough," He sneered.

I opened the bond as I was holding it closed so he didn't know what was about to happen. I saw Warren but then I felt him shove hard, then again and again until he was fully inside me.

I screamed it was painful I had tears streaming down my face as he thrusted in to me. He was rough biting I wanted it to stop I wanted to die. Then I saw Warren on the floor Dice and Angelo talking as Trace screamed and broke everything in sight. Then I heard Warrens voice.

"He is rapeing her, I can feel that much from her fear, and pain so dirty," Warren and Trace said together. Then I saw through Warrens eyes as Serenity fell to the floor crying Ares went to the floor with her tears of his own. Then a sharp slap brought me back to Devil. He kissed my neck, lips everywhere as I tried to fight.

"You feel so good my sweet little angel," He groaned in pleasure then I felt his cum inside me as he lost pace and went harder and faster.

I knew I would look worst then when he saw me after Burgundy, but I would come out of it alive. Devil rolled off me and I wish I could curl up in a ball.

"Now wasn't that better then Peace," he said.

"No one is better than my husband Warren "War Lord" Peace," I said right back.

I guess that was the wrong answer as he went back to trying to break me, he abused my body. Until he was tired he grabbed a needle and I tried to jump back but he jabbed it into my arm, then darkness.

I was woken up by Eric who didn't care his old school friend was in the place, He would pay. Another villain who was young looked horrified at what he was seeing as he handed me my red wedding dress.

"Put it on now, he wants you moved to a more plush living area so you will be more comfortable," Eric said. I stood up dizzy and in a lot of pain. I twitched and jerked as I put on my dress, I sighed in my head I was making a plan in my head.

I was led down a long hall way I could see a set of double doors, great this is going to get worse for me. I held my head high I had one thing to do before I walked through those doors. I saw a blade in a holster but it was plastic, I smiled I fell.

"If you would not drag me, I am in heels and a wedding dress you fool," I snapped.

"Sorry miss," One said kindly that was odd.

I kicked the bigger one in the side of his knee he fell fast, he bellowed in pain. I grabbed his knife and spun under the kind villain. Coming face to face with Eric who smiled at me like I was a child throwing a temper.

"I don't have time for this young lady," He said pulling me to the doors.

"But Eric I have something for you," I said in a sexy voice.

He stopped and looked at me I just smiled a sweet smile my almond shaped eyes. He smiled his finger tracing my slender neck looking at me with lust.

"Well sugah what is it you have for me," He said with a smile.

"This," I said running the blade across his stomach, I made sure to cut very deep as his intestines spilled on the floor his eyes wide.

"I told you if you fucked with me I would make you pay," I said as the life left his eyes, he slump to the floor.

I turned to the other male he had not tried to stop me he just looked scared.

"If I were you I leave here, I will not tell anyone. But when my husband comes he will kill everyone here. You're not evil so leave," I said and he looked at me.

"But War Lord murdered my sister," He said with his young face falling.

"Who was your sister?" I asked.

"Amp, I know she most likely earned it, but no one knows why," He said.

"I am sorry, but your sister tricked War Lord in to believing his mate wanted him to have sex. And when War Lord showed up at the movies were I was at he raped me in the bathroom, I guess Amp had to push him over the edge for her powers to fully work on him. He destroyed me inside that night and she paid the price for her part in it," I said and he looked sick.

"Then let me help you escape," He said.

"You leave find my husband but I have to get my three dads out of here," I said and he nodded.

"This place is built like the first; you should know where to find them. But hurry the crap he has in your system will get worse until you pass out. It takes a week to leave your system. He has been shocking you as you have slept and other things, I helped clean your cuts," He said I knew I was used as his whiteboard I never looked to see what damage he had done. Than he was gone in a flash as I started to run down the hall using the wall, as old memories came back tears coming to my eyes running down my face.

I had to kick open the door I saw my father, Battle and Jared stand seeing me kick it open. I saw their faces show their shock at seeing me beaten and god knows what else. I saw all their proud smiles at me but worry as well. I went and started cutting off there cuffs I was lucky I didn't cut their wrist I was going so fast. I heard noise as Jared's cuff fell to the floor.

"What did he do to you, tell me now?" Daddy said.

"Did he hurt you like Burgundy?" Battle said.

"Did he get what Burgundy failed at?" Jared said all asking one question.

"The main thing is we get out of here, I don't even know time anymore. I don't feel well I am in so much pain. I am twitching and jerking from electro shock and drug. Yes he did if you have to know," I said struggling to stand.

"No, not you not again. I have failed you as a father," Daddy said. Battle and Jared saying nearly the same things as daddy.

"Come on can ya'll use your powers now," I said and Battle had lava flowing from his hands, daddy just smiled and I watched my deepest fear flash before my eyes not enough to scare me, I knew he couldn't use his metal so he would use his dual power. Jared had mini tornados in the palms of his hands I just smiled at the men. I was so dizzy as I started to jerk my daddy's arms came around me holding me still.

"Come on let's get you back to Ares and Serenity," Jared said.

"And to her husband," Daddy said with Battle agreeing.

We walked out to Devil snarling down the hall coming right at me. I was pushed behind my father, Battle and Hurricane standing side by side with daddy. I looked behind me I was pushed up against a wall. I tried not to slide down it with pain and I was shaking.

"She belongs to me; I have taken her over and over again." Devil snarled.

"She belongs to no man, no one owns my daughter. And you will pay for what you have done to my princess," Lord Chaos (daddy) bellowed.

Everything happened at once over 50 villains came out I could feel some very powerful villains here. No! This wasn't the time for a vision. I saw Warren talking to the guard but I pushed it away. The battle begun as I could hardly move, we would lose if wait. I felt the wall small fragments of metal. I braced my hands on the wall and I used my power blasting a large hole.

"I found a door," I called walking through on unsteady feet, my three dads following behind me now we had way more room. As we were outside in a desert fucking great.

I moved from behind them and started fighting which was hard in this damn dress. I killed one and went after another he landed a hit to my chest, I was back on my feet I grabbed his wrist bring the blade down over his vain. He would be dead soon, I tackled a masked villain who tried attacking Battle from behind.

"Thank you dear," he said shooting lava at two others killing them.

We were still outnumbered and my dad's had some kind of sedatives in their systems they were tired. I took out another cutting his throat he ripped my necklace off. I was sending fear and pain through the link, hoping he could feel it.

"We need to leave now," I said I hate to run but we are outnumbered and they are not up to full power yet. I and Jared started to back up I was half carrying him. He was drugged up memories came back I forced them away. I watched villains fighting lava and fear, along with the weather changing it was raining so hard. I blocked another hit grabbing her arm pulling it back wrapping my arm around her throat choking her out. I flung the knife in to another's back as the snuck up on daddy. Daddy spun looking at me crotched and the villain falling to the ground.

"Run my princess now," daddy said as he pushed Battle back as four powerful villains came forward. Daddy was good as he fought three villains, he grabbed one round house kicking his face as he punched another he moved with speed and he was precise in his hits. Battle was just as good I was proud to be related to them.

I watched one throw a plasma ball which daddy dodged with ease, another through a wooden spike.

"You're fading my brother come on, for her lets go," Battle said he didn't want to run either he wanted them dead.

I grabbed my dad as I gave Battle, Hurricane, my dad turned and we backed up. But out of the corner of my eye I saw a beam come at my dad, I jumped in front of him it hurt like a bitch as the red beam hit me.

"No!" was heard from my three fathers.

My dad picked me up and backed up looking at Devil who fell to the floor covering his head. Devil was screaming in pain, fear as he saw his worst fear come to life. We made it the fence my dad had to put me down, so he could move the wroth Iron Gate. I shaking feet I could feel metal now and plant life. I shoved my hand forward and the gate flew 50ft forward. My daddy looked impressed.

"To the prison," Battle and daddy said together.

"I thought you would try and escape together," Hurricane said.

"No we chose to be there for our crimes," They said.

"No, after today you're dead. You died here protecting Lillian. Leave the states go back to Italy were you're not wanted make a life as a hero there," Jared said and my eyes watered.

"Is this a trick," Battle said.

"No go now, Lillian can protect herself now. Leave now," Jared said and I shoved daddy away.

"Go to Shadow Fox's and leave. I will see you in two months please daddy take Battle and leave," I said and both kissed my forehead and took off.

I waited helping Jared, when I heard noise than pain as I stepped in front of a dagger meant for Jared. I coughed and blood came out from my lips. I saw Devil smiling and Jared screamed when he releaslized I had saved his life. But I was losing my own as blood poured from my side, some came from my mouth. I was becoming very dizzy as I have been drugged, shocked, and stabbed please let whatever day it is get better.

I waved my hand and roots came up and circled their throats, fissures opened swallowing villains. I fell to the floor grabbing Jared bringing him down with me. I looked this place looked like a nuke went through it. I raised my hand and the Iron Gate came flying back cutting some in half.

I only saw 20 villains left we killed or knocked out 30 we fucking rock, my dress was so torn and in tatters from fighting and running the beam as well. It was pouring rain and we were down two people, I could not run anymore the beam was effective in draining me I was feeling the effects of the drugs and shock.

"Fight," Jared said making the wind blow hard like 100 mph.

"Together dad,' I said and his smile was genuine I had never called him dad, even after Layla started.

I went for Devil he needed to be dealt with, I stalked like a small cat. I saw Jared smile and I glanced feeling heat my husband was here to play. I saw a red fire spear, a deep purple sphere of fire and a neon blue fire whip pass by me so I stopped.

"Mama," It was Mika as my husband went for Devil, War Lord was out at full power. I watched Devil fight War Lord but he couldn't beat him.

"She was so tight as I took her over and over," Devil laughed trying to get in Warrens head. But this was War Lord he was bout death and this fueled him knowing what had happened.

"I am going to kill you; I will see you in hell." War Lord growled as he grabbed Devil with a simple twist of his neck Devil was a life less heap on the floor.

I started coughing blood pouring from my lips; I saw the faces of my friends and family running towards me from their fights. Mika cried out to Ares in a loud voice both mental and verbal.

"Ares, mama she has been stabbed help me," Mika cried tears streaming down her face.

I saw blackness and I welcomed it with open arms.

Hope you like this chapter please review.


	25. Awake or Asleep?

Hello and hoping ya'll are having a great Memorial Day weekend, here in Vegas it is a four day weekend YAY! So please enjoy another chapter and still need a new story not idea should I do another Sky high story?

Lillian's point of view

I tried to open my eyes but I was failing no matter how hard I tried they refused to open. I could hear people all around me talking in low whisper's, I felt a small hand in mine I have known her touch sense she first touched me, Serenity. I tried to focus on the words I could hear but nothing made sense.

I could feel heat and I knew his voice as he talked to Dice his voice rang out but words meant nothing. I was so confused I wasn't sleeping so what the hell was wrong. I just waited for myself to wake from this dream land. I sat and thought as I looked I was in my villa. I felt safe here no wonder I was here in a dream but I wasn't alone, I still sat waiting for who ever was here to show themselves.

"Hello Lillian, I know you don't remember me but I am your great grandmother," A sweet voice said.

I turned and saw a tall woman in a flowing white dress, long black curly hair. Her skin tanned and flawless her eyes were my eyes; I saw a lot of my looks in her. Her smile was soft and genuine as she gazed at me.

"No I don't, but I am guessing you're dead," I said.

"I am dead, I died a year after you and your sister was born. I got into a battle with a villain saving your mother. I wished I could have seen you grow so much like myself. I was a genius engaged to Medulla, I could heal anything or show you fear beyond anything you have ever seen," She said a crystal blue tear fell from her eye.

"Medulla?" I questioned.

"Yes dear one Medulla, he has been watching you and now your children. I have also watched as you and Layla have grown, Layla has a charmed life as you have struggled with your mate and his crimes. You have made our family proud and brought back respect back. I can heal you as a gift but I can only heal what your heart wants more than anything even you don't know what that is or maybe you do," She said.

"Okay, but will I wake I can still feel Warren he is going crazy. The twins my angels must be scared I have to wake soon. And when I do can I give daddy or Medulla a message from you," I said.

"After I heal you sweet one you will wake, and yes tell my grandson never have I been more proud of him and it is okay he broke my vase when he was 16 he was upset when he was forced to become a villain. And tell Medulla I watch him every night and miss him every day we will be together soon and we will have our family one day here. Lillian be happy let yourself be happy life try and relax and enjoy every day. The twins will be great and so will your nieces and nephews so be well in knowing that," She said as she reached out and stroked my face, her touch was soft and brought back faded memories.

"I remember your touch but not your name," I said in shock.

"You where too young to know it dear one, Bianca Lillian Annalisa Williams," I smiled I was named after her not a flower.

"I wish I got to know you, I see a lot of myself in you," I said and she just smiled and held me I felt heat roaming over my body. What was she healing? I hoped what damage had been done during the attack.

"Be well my dear one, live love and laugh all great medicine," She said in a distance voice.

My eyes shot open I heard beeping and I looked around panicked as my heart raced. I gasped for air seeing darkness I panicked and screamed out loud.

"Get a doctor now Dice, Lillian I am here please calm down," Warren said.

"It's too dark turn on the lights," I said when I wasn't afraid of the dark.

The lights came on I saw Dice coming to the bed on the other side of Warren. The twins looked on from behind their father with happy expressions on their faces.

"Ares, Serenity my angels," I said trying to hold out my arms, they almost knocked their dad and Warren down getting to me.

"Mama we were so worried you have been in a coma for a week," Ares said I could feel Serenity crying.

"I am fine so no more worrying, you both need to sleep," I said.

"Warren call my sister to come and get them so they can sleep for a bit," I said I watched him dial one of my sisters.

"Honey bun you scared the shit out of everyone, please don't do that again ever," He said kissing my head moving hair from my face.

"Well Mrs. Peace, I must say you're a fighter I didn't think you would make it," Dr. Spex said smiling as Warren, Ares and Dice growled at him.

"I don't die the easily Dr. Spex you have seen me twice before give me a little credit," I smiled and felt pain.

"Okay detail, how long was I gone before you all found me? How bad are my injuries? How bad do I look?" I answer in rapid fire.

"After the wedding we notice a large storm over one area and nowhere else we rushed there and found you and Hurricane. Almost three days had passed before we found you," Dice said as I saw pain in my twins and Warrens eyes.

"As for your injuries they are pretty bad, you have been raped, beaten you have broken ribs. You had internal bleeding but your healing and I have healed all others but you are black and blue," Dr. Spex said he was hiding something. But I was healing I don't care anymore what happened.

"You look like crap but you're still beautiful," Warren said looking at me.

Everyone showed up all at once Layla looked like shit I had to explain soon he wasn't dead. I was fussed over Warren never one foot from my side, as others came and talked to me.

Midnight

"Medulla before we leave I need to talk to you," I said as he was the last to leave.

"When I was in a coma I saw something," I said looking at him; I could feel Warren looking at me.

"Well dear one please tell," He said his face curios.

"She said she watches you every night and misses you every day that she is waiting for you so when your time comes you and Bianca can have your family there. She misses you every day you're a part,' I said and he looked shocked.

"I didn't know you are my great grandfather," I said he smiled.

"Are you saying you saw a dead person your great grandmother for that fact. And she gave you a message for your grandfather," Warren said and I smiled.

"I did she looked so much like me and Serenity, is that why you have always helped and watched over us both," I said with tears.

I watched Medulla pull out a photo of him and a Grandmother she was smiling at the camera her head on a younger Medullas shoulder. Warren stepped back in shock it was like looking at me or his young daughter.

"She is and was and always be my heart, soul and world I will help and watch over you and my god daughter until I am called home to her smiling face," He said and I hugged him.

He left and I just sat and let my husband hold me he was so stressed. He was crying as he had his head on my chest, he thought his father died I was in the hospital again he was overrun with emotions.

"I need to call Shadow Fox," I said.

"Love but your father is dead, it should wait let you and her grieve," He said with love.

I just held my small muli colored hand out to him as he placed his cell in my palm.

"Hello, Josalynn (Shadow Fox), it me Lillian. I am as good as can be expected I will see you in two months. My I," I said and Warren was worried rubbing his thumb over the back of my hands.

"Hello daddy, how is Italy. I am awake and healing but I have a message from Bianca I saw her when I was in a coma. She is so proud of you and the man you have become, she watches you every day with love. And she was never upset over the family heirloom vase you broke when you were 16,"I said.

"She came to you, we will have to talk when you arrive here she must have said a lot. I am glad I have been going mad here not knowing you just woke up today. My princess I love you so much I wish I could have been a better father to you girls, Battle needs to talk to Warren can you put him on. Please rest we will talk soon," daddy said.

"Warren my son,' Battle said.

"Sorry Lillian here," I said with a smile.

"My girl, you need your rest so you can heal," He said in a stern voice.

"I will be well," I said handing Warren the phone which he took.

"Hello Mr. Williams," He said.

"Dad you're alive, Italy, Two months I will tell her see you soon I love you too," Warren hung up and gazed at me.

"Hurricane faked their deaths so they could start new lives in Italy, we can be a real family now," said as I was falling asleep.

"Sleep now my love, I will be here when you wake," Warren said his fingers brushing my hair away from my face.

My last thought before I slept was what did she heal?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	26. Say WHAT!

Hello and it is too hot here in Vegas I wish I was back in Alabama. But 10 chapters of What Now? Have been redone and two more chapters will be redone today so 12 chapters. So I hope you will go reread What If? And What Now? I don't own Sky high and no money is being made from my writing.

Lillian's point of view January 25th 2014, three months sense my attack.

It has nearly been a year sense Warren was released from prison, I think as I sit at my desk the twins will be 13 in 20 days. Life has been very good it was a long road to let my body heal but with my friends and family I was well taken care of. In fact we have just gotten back from Italy for a family vacation, Layla and Alex came as did Lady Peace. It was fun and Italy is so beautiful. Warren was a great husband as was War Lord; Ares has been making progress with Warren but still calling Dice dad which will never change as Serenity calls Dice daddy and Warren dad.

"Remember you have to go get your yearly physical," Sparrow said coming right in and taking a seat.

"Yes I do remember that it is in two hours," I said smiling.

"I do know Ares has been watching my Mika from her window, he is so Warren's son," Sparrow said and I sighed.

"Sorry I will talk to him he is driving me nuts, he acts so much like Warren when we first dated," I said frustrated.

"It is okay he isn't hurting her," Sparrow said getting up as she opened the door. I smiled at Warren he was looking for Dr. Sparrow for his session.

"Hey love, you ready for me Sparrow," Warren said smiling.

"Yes, Warren to my office sees you after your appointment Lily," She said trying to drag Warren out.

"Are you feeling well you sounded sick this morning," Warren said.

"I feel fine love you Warren, now get to your session," I said shooing him out of my office.

12:00 Doctor Spex's office.

I walked in to the doctor's office and signed in waiting for my name to be called like everyone else. I picked up a magazine with my picture and Medullas, Medical breakthroughs. I smiled as I read the article and I enjoyed it, it was well written.

I only had to wait 20 minutes before my name was called by the nurse. I smiled at her and rose from my seat walking to one of the back rooms.

"He will be in shortly to see you Hun," the nurse said closing the door softly.

Not even five minutes later he walked in smiling at me, but I saw a look cross his face he was very worried. I hope nothing is wrong with my blood work. My BP may be too high but hey I am married to Warren Peace it is bound to happen.

"Lillian, you look beautiful today," He was buttering me up.

"Get to it Doc," I said looking at him with a stern face.

"I don't know how to explain, sense it is impossible I am waiting on my wife to arrive for conformation," He said and I was taken back what he needed to call his wife away from Sky high for.

"Tell me now," I said stoned faced.

"Calm yourself you're turning red my dear," He said backing up.

"NOW," I said with a cold stare, he was making me worry.

"If my husband feels my emotions I assume he will kick down your office door looking for you, so tell me," I smile a sinister smile. I knew I was blocking my emotions from Warren I have mad skills when it comes to the bond.

"I don't know how but you are pregnant Lillian," He said almost near the door.

I started laughing as his wife came in I was laughing so hard I needed to pee. They both looked at me with odd expressions I was a sight to see red faced at his joke.

"Very funny but we both know I can't have any children," I said wiping a stray tear off my cheek.

"Let me have a look Lillian," Nurse Spex said.

I jumped off the table and stood up letting her have a look she is funny but she won't joke about this.

"How is this possible she had a hysterectomy when she was 17," Nurse Spex said looking at her husband.

"What?" I asked her and she spun to see me.

"I thought he was joking as well dear, but you are in fact pregnant nearly two months. And you're having twins again Layla will be so jealous," Nurse Spex said.

I just stared at them not even acknowledging anything; I am pregnant with twins again. How is this possible wait she healed my female parts so I could have another child. What would Warren say? What would the twins think?

"Lillian," Dr. Spex said shaking me.

"Are you okay, I know this is a big shock," They both said.

I jumped up and ran from the building, I ran right to my hummer I needed to talk to Sparrow now. I drove like a bat out of hell as I skidded into my parking space. I grabbed my purse and slammed my door running in to the office. Crystal jumped up I rushed by her calling out.

"Tell you later," I called running.

I ran down the right hall making my way to her office, I didn't knock just let my powers make her door burst open. She now needed a new door which I would happily replace. Warren jumped up standing in front of Sparrow; he didn't know it was me.

"Sparrow my office NOW!" I said.

"No Warren not you, this is something I need to talk to her about first," I said pushing Warren out of my office.

"See you next week for your session," Sparrow said to him as he walked away his head down.

"Lily you owe me a new door what has you worked up," She said closing my door, I sat behind my desk. She took a seat and I looked up letting her read me I watched her nearly fall from her chair at what she had seen.

"Amazing a true gift," She said.

Dinner at the Blue Phoenix 7:00Pm three days later.

I smiled at my entire family and friends everyone from my life was here. It was a huge dinner for my big news Sparrow smiling, even her aunt was here. 52 people it was a large party as we all sat talking and having a great time, even Dr. Spex and his wife are here.

I looked at my twins they are so happy I can only wish they are happy with this news. Seth with his arm around Serenity, Mika being watched like Ares prey. Warren talking to the Commander they have become like father and son, Will tried hard to get along with Warren. Lash has not been seen in months but Fate and Destiny said he has chosen the wrong path and he paid the price. I knew in that second it was Lash's voice I heard when he held a needle to my daughter's throat.

Why would he do that? He had two wives and two wonderful kids. I will miss him nut I can't tell Warren or anyone the twins loved him so much, Ares would be crushed to know and so would Serenity. Fate and Destiny just spread a rumor he abandoned them, in a couple years he would be claimed dead and we would bury him like a hero. Fate and Destiny have become reporters so they make a good living for the kids, but my heart breaks for them.

"Lillian, you called us all here can we know why yet," Jared said.

"I have some news which I find mind boggling. I was shocked when I heard but now it needs to come out." I said looking at everyone in turn," I said taking a couple deep breathes.

"Iampregnantwithtwins," I said in a rush, everyone but Warren, Ares and Serenity looked at me with very confused faces not understanding what I had said.

"Say that slowly," The Commander said.

"I am pregnant with twins," I said looking right at my husband.

"Impossible, you had a hysterectomy when you had the twins," My mother jumped up.

"I said the same thing as did the Doctor and his wife, but she scan me and her vision never lies' mother," I said looking at her.

"It is true her body regrew and healed itself and she is nearly two months pregnant," Dr. Spex said standing up helping me out.

"I am going to be a big sister, Ares," Serenity smiled and jumped on her brother who had a huge smile on his face.

"Ares and Serenity are you okay with this?" I asked and they both hugged me.

"Oh yes we are mama," Ares said as I was hugged and kissed by every friend wait no they are all family to me.

Peace and Williams Villa 10:00 Pm

I sat on my bed thinking I would start showing very soon like in the next week, I had no belly one day than the next a round bump than bigger within a week. Warren didn't talk to me at dinner and not sense we have been home. I hear him in the shower and I get up walking into the bathroom seeing him with his head against the wall letting the burning hot water run over his muscled body. I was so worried that he would take it in a bad way and half hoped he would be happy. I walked back out heading to get a drink from the kitchen; I drank my juice before heading back up the stairs.

I came back into our room I pulled back the covers and got in bed. As I heard the water shutting off I knew he would be in bed soon so I tried to fall asleep before he came in. My eyes felt heavy so sleep was coming, my eyes half closed in the darkness of our room. I could feel his heat as he walked through the room and to our bed; he made the bed hot as he got in.

"Lillian," he said to the darkness as I tried to figure if I would answer him or not.

"Yes, Warren," I said my back to him he wasn't happy I could tell.

"In your dream when you were in a coma you said your great grandmother healed some part of you. So she gave you back you ability to have children," Warren stated.

"Yes, I thought you would be happy I was pregnant, everyone but you is," I said in a hurt tone.

"Because I am not a great father my own son barely tolerates me Serenity at least cares weather I live or die," Warren said and I had enough.

I stood up from bed as he turned on the light by his bedside.

"Get over it Warren, Ares is trying and you're a cry baby. Make the best of your relationship with him and stop being so but hurt over it. I am happy to be having another child, as you should be but again you're wallowing. Things have changed Warren our twins are teens we are married with another set of twins. So fuck you we are damn lucky you know as well as I most heroes and heroines can't have more than one baby or one set of twins. So grow the fuck up and act like a man the exact opposite of how you acted the last time I was pregnant," I said leaving our room for the night, I lay on the sofa feeling his anger, love and devotion.

I was up and walking the twins to the bus stop before work the next day. Warren was in the kitchen when I came back in to get my cell, keys and purse. He never turned to me as I walked in I was pissed but I just grabbed my stuff from our room. I walked back into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water; I turned to him even if it was his back.

"Have a good day at work Warren," I said in a sweet voice.

"Thanks," He said never looking at me my face burned.

I left him there looking out the window I could feel my heart breaking. I felt his eyes on me as I walked outside to my hummer sliding in than pulling out. I arrived at my office almost in tears my day went slow. Sparrow was shocked Warren was acting like this everyone thought he was given a second chance to show Ares and Serenity he could be a great father. Maybe this could bring them a little closer; I stopped her and Crystal from going to kill him while he was at work.

I left my office around five o'clock heading home for the night, I didn't see his bike so he had not been home yet. I walked in seeing the twins doing their homework with Harley and Izzy bell. I smiled at them and started chopping peppers for dinner I had the sausage on the stove simmering as I added the peppers and mushrooms. Filling the villa with a delouses smell, I put the garlic bread in the oven when I looked up to see Warren watching me smoking a cigarette outside.

I sighed this was going to be a very long week, and as the week passed I was right. Warren and I slept far a part in bed and in seven days have barely said 20 words to each other. He was being harsh I was showing at two months and three days (8w3d) I was happy.

I stood in the kitchen I was going to push him hard core today he could either step up or step out of my home. He would have to grow up I was 29 and he was 33 almost 34 and we are having our third and fourth child. I watched as he walked in grabbing some breakfast I had left for him, he was dressed for work. I was ready and heading for the door when I turned to look at him he hasn't slept in days.

"Warren have a good day, I will be home late I have a meeting with my lawyer," I said and his head snapped up his dark eyes meeting my soft aqua eyes.

"Why are you seeing a lawyer?" This was the most we have talked in a week.

"Guess Warren, it should be clear," I said grabbing keys from the key ring in the front hall.

"Lillian stop please," He said as he entered the hall.

I stopped turning to look at him "Yes Warren,' I said.

"You want a divorce from me," He looked hurt.

"I want a husband not a stranger and that's what you have been to me. Look Warren you need to think on this I love you and am so happy we are having another chance. But you have not talked to me held me nothing in over a week. How much can I take from you?" I said walking out the door and to my hummer the ball was in his court now.

I slid into my hummer I felt his heart break but understanding he knew he needed to think and maybe grow up. I started my engine and pulled out of our villa heading to work.

"Morning boss lady," Crystal said she knew what I had planned for my husband and I smiled at her as I passed.

I had a total of six sessions and a meeting with Sparrow today; I was starving by lunch time. At one pm I was ready to eat anything as I was meeting Trace, Angelo and Dice for lunch at the deli. I sat waiting for the boys, I ordered before they arrived. Hey my twins were hungry, ahh yes all the eating and the workout after I gave birth just to lose the weight which wasn't hard at all.

"The boys had to cancel, sense I wanted to have lunch with my wife," I turned and looked up seeing Warren with his dark sunglasses on and a smile.

"Well I think I could deal with that," I said turning as he sat across from me.

"I am sorry, I know this is my fault I have been ignoreing you but I can be better. I do want the babies I am just scared Lillian but we can do it together as a family, you , Ares, Serenity and me," Warren said holding my hand across the table.

"That's all I have ever asked is we do it as a family," I said smiling at him. I felt his happiness , love and devotion as it rolled off him.

"It took my other personality kicking my ass to see I was wrong, It is harder to believe War Lord is happy," Warren smiled as he ordered his food.

Okay another chapter done only maybe five more to go, so any new story stuff. Sky High, Highlander, Harry Potter or Twilight. And I already know the sex of the twins now how about some awesome names.


	27. Warrens Veiw Warlords view!

Good Morning everyone a blessed Sunday to ya'll, okay so the rest of this story is her pregnancy and an epilogue. I hope you enjoy the final chapters. I don't own Sky high and no money is being made from my writing.

Warren's point of view

I knew I was being stupid again when it concerned Lillian, but she threw a fast curve ball doing 100 miles an hour. I was so shocked when she told everyone she was pregnant her face showed her happiness, even our other twins were happy. But I felt dread seep into my bones; I wasn't there for Ares and Serenity I would fail as a father to our next set of twins. I said nothing as everyone wished us well and everyone seemed so happy. I watched her as we arrive home; the twins went into Ares room shutting the door.

Lillian went to our room she grabbed her stuff and smiled as she went to take a shower before bed. The way she smiled the way she smelled the way she talked the way she walked she drove me wild. I sat on our bed thinking hearing his voice I know people still think I am crazy and I could give a fuck less.

"Be happy for your second chance Warren," Warlord said in my head.

"I will fail her and now all four of our kids," I said out loud.

"Then I will take over because I am happy, we love her and her happiness means more than ours. But can you say for sure you will fail how can you know we left them before?" Warlord said.

"I know, we need to think about this. What can we do about it no one but Layla, Trace, Angelo, Dice, Leah, Josie, mama, Magenta and Sparrow trust us near her. I can see fear in their eyes when we are in a mood. The disease will it be a problem for the new twins," I said out loud.

"We have the smartest wife she made the cure she will work through any problems she encounters. But she will need our support this time around and we will give it to her. We deserve happiness let us have it Warren we need happiness and this is our last chance," Warlord said.

"I know she is getting out we can talk later we will be happy," I said to no one.

I stood as she came in the room I walked in to the closet and grabbed some boxers for bed. I walked out seeing her sitting on our bed rubbing honey and milk lotion on her small body. I gave a faint smile before she turned and saw me, but when she did her smile was sweet but I just walked in to the bathroom.

I love the feel of the hot water as it hits my skin, Lillian has used a lot of the heat so it isn't as hot as I like. I rest my head against the cool wall in the shower letting my mind wonder off, she was having two more small babies. I can remember the one time I saw them when they were only 20 something days old. Now I get to be there through the whole thing and this time around we don't want her dead or the babies. I remember Lillian and Dice dancing with the twins singing to them now that will be me not him they will call me dad not him.

I shut off the shower and started to dry off running the towel through my long hair. I still don't look a day over 20 the hero gene lets us age at a very slow rate at 45 I will maybe look 30 I will still be able to kick ass. Seeing as I have a daughter and a very hot and sexy wife who is younger than me. When she is 45 she will still look 29, I need to head back to the gym.

I put on my boxers and head to bed as I see her nearly asleep in bed. I sigh in my head as does Warlord we can feel her hurt as she worry's for us. I get in and pull the covers up I look at her, her curly hair covering her pillow.

"Lillian," I said in to the dark room I was facing her but she was turned away from me.

"Yes, Warren," she said in a tired honeyed voice.

"In your dream when you were in a coma you said your great grandmother healed some part of you. So she gave you back your ability to have children," I said I never doubted her when she woke I could feel her dream she was content and happy. I could tell she wasn't lying or making it up but still I didn't think it possible.

"Yes, I thought you would be happy I was pregnant, everyone but you is," she said I could feel her anger creeping up.

"Because I am not a great father my own son barely tolerates me Serenity at least cares weather I live or die," I said frustrated with this situation.

"Get over it Warren, Ares is trying and you're a cry baby. Make the best of your relationship with him and stop being so but hurt over it. I am happy to be having another child, as you should be but again you're wallowing. Things have changed Warren our twins are teens we are married with another set of twins. So fuck you we are damn lucky you know as well as I most heroes and heroines can't have more than one baby or one set of twins. So grow the fuck up and act like a man the exact opposite of how you acted the last time I was pregnant," She snapped and walked out of the room my first instinct was to drag her ass back to bed, but we both needed time. I could feel her hurt and anger but love as well.

I didn't sleep just laid there in bed thinking as the night passed, I should have had her in bed and me on the sofa. But I felt her pass out soon after and I knew she hit me if I touched her. I dressed for work knowing I had to leave soon or I would be late. I went down stairs seeing her purse but not her. I went to the sink looking out the window as she walked up the drive, she must have walked the twins to the bus stop. I don't turn as she enters the kitchen I see her out of the corner of my eye as she grabs a bottle of water.

"Have a good day at work Warren," she said in a loving voice.

"Thanks," was all I said I could hear Warlord cussing letting out growls for treating her badly. I had a hard day at work as Trace, Angelo and Dice all seems so stoked at being uncles again, Trace would stare at me I hated he could feel my emotions. Work was slow and I wanted to see her face so at 6 pm I was finished and locked the garage up for the night and rode home. I lit a smoke as I watched her as she cooked I could smell her awesome cooking from here, I watched as she put bread into the oven to bake I hope it is garlic. Then her aqua eyes met my deep brown eyes her eyes softened.

I felt like shit I would have to feed from her soon she would too, she would need her strength to carry the twins and deal with the older twins. A week has passed and we have almost stopped talking to each other, I think less than 20 words have been said and all in passing. I know this is my fault but I don't know how to deal with this. I walked into the kitchen she looked amazing a black lace dress on black heels all green jewelry, her very round belly showing proudly. Her hair in a braid it draped over her shoulder.

I grabbed the breakfast she had made me and I started eating before I had to leave. She turned and headed for the door leaving herself for work when she turned to look at me. I had not slept in four days I was so messed up right now.

"Warren have a good day, I will be home late I have a meeting with my lawyer," she said then she walked out heading to the front hall.

"Why are you seeing a lawyer?" I said with fear laced in my tone.

"Guess Warren, it should be clear," she said grabbing the keys to her hummer from the key rack.

"Lillian stops please," in said in desperation.

"Yes Warren," she said to me her eyes and her heart sad.

"You want a divorce from me," I said in pain she wanted a divorce after three months of marriage.

"I want a husband not a stranger and that's what you have been to me. Look Warren you need to think on this I love you and am so happy we are having another chance. But you have not talked to me held me nothing in over a week. How much can I take from you?" she said then she walked out.

She was right I was pulling away from her and now I was about to pay a very steep price.

"Fix it Warren or I will," Warlord said in my head.

"I swear by the end of the day it better be fixed or I will come out to play," Warlord said and his version of playing was fun but gets us in trouble with her.

"I will calm down," I said out loud.

I was working on a 69 mustang when Dice came up behind me. I almost punched him for sneaking up behind me I wasn't in a good fucking mood.

"Me, Trace and Angelo are having lunch with honey are you coming," Dice said love in his voice.

"Yes, but I need to talk to her alone ya'll will have to see her another time," I said looking at Trace who nodded his head.

"Dice he needs to go alone and make things right with his wife," Trace said as Dice was about to argue.

I walked out and went to the deli where she was going to be at, Angelo had told me. I saw her sitting drinking sweet tea waiting for her boys. I came up behind her

"The boys had to cancel, sense I wanted to have lunch with my wife," I said as she turned her large framed sunglasses covered her eyes.

"Well I think I could deal with that," she said turning to me as I sat down opposite her. I held her small hand over the table her small hand fit perfectly in mine.

"I am scared I will fail as a father I wasn't around for Ares and Serenity. But you, me ,Ares and Serenity we can make this family closer. But you will not be getting a divorce anytime in our life time," I said with worry.

"That's all I have ever asked is we do it as a family," she said.

"It took my other personality kicking my ass to see I was wrong, it is harder to believe War Lord is happy," I smiled at her.

"Well yes that is hard to believe, but the impossible has been happing a lot lately.

We talked and ate together and I was happy and from his groans Warlord was too. Or the fact I am going to make love to my wife tonight which he and I both enjoy. I watched her stand my gaze on her round belly as she drank the rest of her tea.

"I was sitting in Mr. Medulla room with, Coach, Dean Powers when you came in. I was there getting my paper work signed then I heard your tinker belle voice chime. Then Medulla moved and I saw you your belly the same size if not a tad smaller then now. What did you really give him that day was it really herbs?" I asked her as I paid for lunch.

She laughed a happy laugh " It was two vials of your blood, I had Sue put you to sleep the day you saw your mama I believe you woke up at the lake," She said smiling.

"You're sly Lillian," I said putting my arms around her shoulders as I walked her to her office.

"It can't be possible bringing more demons into the world," We turned to see Amps mother.

"Dear lord woman get over it," Lillian said walking away as I walked with her glaring at the bitch behind Lillian's back.

" Love you but I have to hurry back to work, see you at home," I said kissing her full lips.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed please review.


	28. Gender!

Hello I hope ya'll are enjoying my story and here is another chapter. I don't own Sky high and no money is being made from this or any of my stories.

Lillian's point of view 16weeks 2 days

I sit on the edge of our bed as Warren dresses for work I put on green ballet flats. My black skirt with a belted green blouse flows over my large belly; I was worried I am bigger this time around and in more pain. I am ready for my doctor's appointment than I have a couple sessions to do.

"Need help up, love," I looked up to see a smirking Warren.

"I do, but don't look so cocky over it or I will kick you in the balls so hard you won't be able to fuck for a month. Got it Warren," I said with malice.

"Understood love sorry love," he said helping me up.

"Thank you War, I better go walk the twins to their bus than I have another appointment I should be home around five," I said as we walked downstairs his hand on my arm.

"Mama you really don't need to walk us we don't want you to get tired," Ares said.

"It is about the only workout I get so move it my angel," I said and he smiled as he walked to the door Serenity walking next to me.

After I waved to all my nieces and nephews, Ares and Serenity I walked back to the villa. I was tired already as I went in and grabbed the bottle of water from Warrens out stretched hand.

"Don't overdo it love," He said as I drank the entire bottle in one drink.

"I am not over dueing, I am so big even bigger than with Ares and little bit," I said as he walked me to my hummer.

"Ask the doctor do you want me to go with you?" He asked me.

"No its okay I am only getting measured," I said as he kissed my lips shutting the hummer door.

9:25 Doctor Spex's office.

I walked in and up to the desk I smiled and signed in and took a seat. I was texting and reading a magazine waiting for my name to be called. I swear I have been sitting here for five minutes and have not been called back. I have been having mood swings from hell and Warren looks scared when it happens, Ares and Serenity just laugh at him.

"Lillian dear," I saw Nurse Spex's calling my name.

"Hello, how are you today Nurse Spex's?" I asked her in a sweet voice.

"I am well dear, how are you?" she asked.

"I am in pain and bigger than with Ares and Serenity," I said if she already knew.

"Well let's go in the room and I will have a look," she smiled and we walked in to the room.

I measured larger than normal for my gestation, I sighed I didn't eat badly at all.

"Up let's have a look," She said helping me up from the table.

She bent down near my huge belly and stared sometimes it did creep me out. She mumbled under her breath as she stood up and went to write what she saw in her chart before I got to know.

"Well dear I know why you are bigger," She smiled up from the chart.

"And," I said urging her to tell me.

"Well with two mini Warrens in there you will be bigger and in more pain, Serenity didn't take any room," Nurse Spex's said and I was shocked.

"Both boys," I said and she gave a yes nod.

"Great, poor Serenity," I smiled as we walked back to the waiting room.

Peace and Williams Villa 6:45Pm

I watched Ares and Serenity set the table for dinner as their father filled glasses with whatever they wanted. I put the ham on the table as Ares grabbed the mash potatoes and gravy. Serenity had the veggies and the rolls. As we all sat and started eating dinner together, I got up to grab some butter for Ares and Warren.

"So what did the doctor say?" Warren asked the minute I sat back down.

"I am in fact bigger than I was with Ares and Little bit," I said with a smile.

"Why?" Serenity asked first.

"When I was pregnant with you and Ares, Serenity you were so tiny you took up no room at all. And with these twins it is different," I said looking at her and saw she understood.

"Poor little bit," Ares laughed a booming laugh that filled my heart.

"I still don't understand, so can any of you explain to me," Warren said to the room.

"She is having twin boys, Serenity will be the only girl," Ares was laughing still.

"Two boys that can watch over Serenity never giving her and Seth any peace" Warren said with a smile.

"Mama," Serenity said.

"No worries my sweet one," I said stroking her small cheek.

Dinner was nice as Ares and Serenity did the dishes for me, they are heaven sent I tell you. I cleaned the table as Warren watched my every move. I kissed the twins good night as they watched a nightmare on Elm Street in Ares room it was Friday. I walked in to our bedroom; I back hurt my feet hurt.

Warren walks in right behind me I hear him shut and lock the door. Then I feel his arms wrap around me pulling flush with his chest his warm breath on my neck. I leaned back resting my head on his chest he was so warm.

"So you're happy about having two more sons," I stated.

"I am," He said.

"I need a hot shower," I said moving out of his arms.

"Can I join you?" Warren asked.

"Yes you can," I said walking into the bathroom.

I undressed as he started the shower which I told him not to make too hot I liked my skin non- charred. He helped me in the shower I was amazed he still found me sexy when I looked like a whale.

"I want you so bad so let's hurry, I don't think that shower is the safest place for us to have sex anymore," He said kissing my neck.

"Are you saying I am fat," I said looking at him.

"Never you're so damn hot and sexy carrying my boys I just don't want you to slip and fall," He said kissing behind my ear.

"Well then help me to bed my husband," I said lightly touching his cheek, I was swung into his very warm arms as he stepped out of the shower. He placed me on our large bed his lips trailing up my neck.

"I love you so much," Warren cooed in my ear as his hand roamed over my body in slow movements his fingers trailing up my thighs.

I moaned at his slow strokes on my soft wet skin, I kissed him his jaw, his lips, his neck I loved him so much. His lips kissed my breast as his tongue came out making wet warm circles over my nipples making me gasp in pleasure. His mouth came down taking my breast in sucking lightly he was driving me crazy. I ran my finger nails down his muscled back softly earning a groan of pleasure from him. I trembled as his mouth went further down leaving trials of wet kisses down my round belly he moved my thighs a part. As his tongue made long strokes before his tongue entered me making me cry out grabbing the sheets.

"Do you like this love," He said in a deep husky voice.

"Oh god yes," I moaned out he smiled his tongue circling my clit, he sucked softly and I was nearly there.

He stopped I let out a feral growl at him and he looked shocked but he kissed me with a slow hot passion making my insides melt. He was a great kisser even if I could taste myself on his warm lips.

His hands came around me bracing me for him I held my breath, as he started pushing in to me with slow thrusting of his hips. I was shaking as on his fourth thrust he was fully inside me he was give slow deep thrust his hips rolling against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist his hands held mine firmly to the bed as he picked up his pace. His lips and hands roaming over my breast I was getting light headed as my breathing was rapid moaning in to his mouth.

"Cum for me love, do it now," He growled out after 15 minutes of his thrusting.

I was moaning my inner walls clapping down on him as I had a large orgasm. I called out his name as I came he rocked my to completion as I was shaking. He kept his pace until it was too much for him his thrust became hard, fast and had no rhythm. He came in me calling my name as I kissed his chest holding him to me.

"I love you War," I said in a breathless voice he groaned in response.

We lay together in a sweaty pile on our bed content in our life and with the hand fate hand dealt us. An hour later we I lay across his chest his arm around me his hand running through my hair.

"Have you thought of names Love," He said.

"I have," I said nearly asleep he chuckled.

I heard his cell going off he reached over because it was Dice's ringtone.

"Yeah," He answered.

I looked up at Warren he had no emotion to show for whatever he was hearing.

"Fine I will be there in 20, hey guess what Lillian is having twin boys," Warren said hanging up his cell.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worry clear in my voice.

"They found Lash's body it has been burnt but Fate and Destiny has seen it is him. They asked Dice to have me come and help is it okay that I go?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"Yes hurry text or call me, he was an uncle to our twins and a friend," I said with a sad look he pulled my naked body to his in a warm hug before he got dressed and went to Dice.

I looked at my cell seeing a text from Destiny

"Sorry we had to "Find" his body for insurance purposes. We will grieve I am sorry he chose this path,-Destiny.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	29. Goodbye Lash!

Hello here is another chapter of New Beginning hope you're enjoying the last few chapters. I don't own any of Sky high so no money is being made.

Lillian's point of view

I sit on a stool in front of my vanity table putting on light make-up. Today we bury our friend I have no clue to as why he turned but my twins will never know of his betrayal. I brushed through my long curly hair thinking about today it would be hard, my heart breaks for Princess and Maverick Lash was a great father, so why did he do it?

I stood in a black flowing knee length dress with black ballet shoes and jewelry. I was 17 weeks and 2 days as of today I walked out of the room. I walked downstairs seeing Ares at the table. I sat next to him he has been upset sense he heard he loved his uncle who was always there for him.

"Ares are you okay angel," I said running my fingers through his hair.

"I will be but today I will be sad and hurt than I will work through this with you dad and Serenity," He said and by dad he meant Dice.

"I am sorry he has passed but he will always be with us Ares," I said in a soft voice.

"I know mama," He said pulling me into his warm hug.

I turned to see Warren dressed and ready in all black as was Ares and Serenity. Warren came over and helped my big butt up from the chair. His arm around my waist his other hand holding my purse as we walked to the front door. Ares walked hand in hand with Serenity she was devastated Lash always treated her different like she was special. Warren opened the back door for the kids I watched them get in and their father shut the door. He walked me and helped me in to the passenger side shutting the door behind me.

He drove to the church where the service would be held for Lash. I watched Princess ran at Ares as he exited the hummer, he was her favorite cousin, Maverick held a crying Serenity. Warren rested his hand on my back as we walked into the full church. I hugged Destiny and Fate we shared a look of understanding with each other.

"Fate, Destiny how are you holding up if you need anything please call me," Warren said hugging them each in turn.

"We will Warren and thank you for showing up today," They said at the same time.

It was a lovely service with all our friends and family here for our deceased friend. I sat next to Dice and next to Warren, the twins with their cousins giving support. I held both their hands as Leah also held Dice's. I could feel Warlord being jealous but so was Warren. We left going to the cemetery to watch him being lowered into the ground as a hero.

Everyone met at Lash's house, well now Fate and Destiny's house, I walked in and I felt pain. He was by my side from the beginning and he turned on me and was it because Warren? I hugged Sparrow who pulled me to the side so we could talk.

"Destiny and Fate no match for me sister, Lash was killed by Ares. Lash helped attack your home and your family," Sparrow said rubbing my back.

"He was but we won't say a word he was loved by all our kids he was their uncle let him be remembered that way not as a bad man," I said looking her in the eye.

"Lash hated Warren so much he turned you are right, He never meant to harm the twins though. He wasn't Fate and Density's real mate they will find them soon. He was obsessed with you the very idea of you but you went back to Warren and had plans to be married," Sparrow said as tears ran down my pale face.

"Tell Warren the truth about him he won't tell the twins ever but he should know," Sparrow said as we walked back into the full room. I watched everyone talking and sharing stories about Lash. I stared at my husband as he held Serenity for a minute than she was held by her daddy (Dice) finally Seth had his arms around her. Mika was in Ares lap her fingers running through his hair his eyes closed as Chang stared at them.

"Chang," I said walking next to him smiling.

"Too young Lily pad, but at least I know Ares would never hurt her. Stalk her I can see that happening but you and I know they will be married as soon as high school is over," Chang said he was sad losing his baby girl.

"Thank you Chang, even though Warlord is Ares father you still love him and welcomed him as your son when him and Mika mated," I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"You are his mother and I see the goodness in him," He said as Sparrow wrapped her arms around him.

"Family now Sparrow," I smiled as Chang pulled me into a hug feast with him and Sparrow.

'Every time I turn my back you're in the arms of another man, love," Warren said from behind me but I felt his humor.

"My husband then I only hopes you stay out of prison, who knows what I might do than," I said with an evil smile.

"Yeah, I will take you with me next time," He smiled holding my small hand.

"My husband we need to have a very serious talk when we get home," I said ad he had a look on his face like I had more sex bad news.

Peace and Williams Villa 10:00 Pm

"Il mio amore ciò che è preoccupante. Lei è stato trattenere tutto il giorno," Warren said. (My love what is troubling you. You have been holding back all day.)

"Mio marito mi deve promettere di mantenere la calma. pensate al dolore la notizia provocherebbe Ares e serenità,"I said and he sat next to me looking deep into my aqua eyes. (My husband you must promise me to stay calm. think of the pain this news would cause Ares and Serenity.)

"PROMETTO il mio amore," He said. (I promise my love.)

"Avevo promesso destino non dire fino a che non ha trovato il giusto corpo. Ma Ares uccise Las se il gioco fosse serenità per il collo il giorno in cui la nostra casa e sei mama è stata appena scopertome, ma si sceglie di non dire perchè il dolore era un grande zio e i gemelli. Ho scoperto di giorno egli era così arrabbiato per voi e vi ha girato. Egli è stato accoppiato a gli altri due gemelli," I said getting it all out, than I felt it hate burning hate, anger so much anger. (I had promised Destiny not to tell until they found the right body. But Ares killed Las when Lash had Serenity by the neck the day our home and you're mama was attacked.I just found out myself but we choose not to tell because the pain he was a great uncle to the twins. I found out to day he was so upset about you and I he turned. He was mated to the other twins.)

He was off the bed cussing but never raseing his voice and never cussing at me as I rubbed my large belly.

"Egli non ha mai preso e che siete miei. Ha avuto una grande vita e lui si lancia, perché egli era geloso. Mi dispiace il mio amore e non voglio dire una parola. hai ragione sarebbe uccidere i gemelli. Siete pronti per il letto,"Warren said in a sad tone. (He never got it that you are mine. He had a great life and he tossed it becuase he was jealous. I am sorry my love and i won't say a word to any one. you're right it would kill the twins. Are you ready for bed.)

"IO VI amo Warren e sì io vorrei cambiare," I said getting up. (I love you Warren and yes i am let me change.)

He got in bed as I changed clothes well really I just tossed shirt on. I went and checked on the twins they were fast asleep in Serenity's bed.

The twins where moving as I ran into our room and slid into bed grabbing Warrens hand setting it on my round belly. His smile was breathe taking he was felling his sons kick. Which brought me back to when he felt Ares and Serenity kicking, he will be a good father.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	30. Lunch!

Hello people I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far I love writing it but still trying to figure out a new story I just need to see if it should be. Twilight, Sky high, Harry Potter or Highlander. I still don't own Sky High so you know no money has been made.

Lillian's point of view

I rushed to the bathroom I was in a hurry I had to pee so badly and the twins were not helping any. I was 28 weeks and 6 days life was good so far. Warren was over protective and so were Ares and Dice. I had a doctors I was in shock as the days flew by they turned into weeks. I was huge barely able to move around the boys where long and big in my belly.

"You okay love," Warren called though the door.

"I am okay just had to pee, and my back is killing me," I said in a pathetic tone.

"I will rub it as soon as you come out love," He cooed through the door.

I walked out in an oversized shirt bare feet on the plush carpet. Warren with his work pants on and no shirt on his bare chest showing. He smiled when he saw me coming but I felt his worry I was in pain all the time from my hip, back to feet. I sat next to him leaning my head on his broad shoulders resting I also had to start getting ready for work. I felt his hands moving on my lower back rubbing his hands slowly heating up but never too hot. I moaned out loud and he laughed at me I still acted like a teenager at 29. And at 29 I had 13 year old twins and having my second set of twins as my husband was almost 33.

"Does it feel good love," He said in a husky whisper.

"Yes it does," I moaned out knowing my back would feel better for a while.

"I will make you feel very good tonight when the twins go to bed," He whispered in my ear making me shiver in delight.

"How can you still be attracted to me I am horrid looking with my roundness. All my scars I look like Frankenstein's monster," I said looking at him.

"You see yourself all wrong I gave you half of those scars and the others show how brave you have always been. And you are dead sexy I find you so very attractive," He said kissing my neck.

"Okay I have to get ready for work and so do you," I said pushing him away from me he smiled.

He held out a hand which I took as he helped me to a standing position. I kissed his cheek before I waddled into our closet to find something comfy to wear to work. I was meeting the girls for lunch today so I was happy about that.

11:00 Am Dr. Lillian's office

I sat in my chair putting my patient's information into the computer as she had just left. I was so tired from all the stuff I had to do today. I finished up my typing when a firm knock was heard on the door to my office. I waved my hand and the door opened and I saw Warren smiling at me as he leaned on the door frame.

"Hello my husband, what do I owe the honor of your visit," I smiled at him.

"Had to talk to Sparrow and I wanted to talk to you for a minute," He said walking in and taking a seat in front of me as I waved my hand the door shutting.

"I told you us boys wanted to open another shop in Victor Hills it is only one town over. Well Dice and I found a great location but the only problem is we will have to take shifts at the new location there are four of us so some days I will be there," He said.

"Really, well now I don't know I hate that place and the stupid bar you always ran too," I said thinking of his cheating.

"I won't cheat I know I have messed up but never again and you will see it if it ever happened.

"It is your choice Warren care to walk with me to the Deli I am meeting all the girls there," I said and he got up coming around to help me up.

"I didn't mean to upset you my love," He said his voice changed a bit. I looked up to see Warlord had made a visit he was Warren so I should call him Warren.

"I know you didn't my husband," I said.

"I love how accepting you are of me," he said as we walked and met Sparrow and Crystal as she was locking up for lunch.

"Warlord is walking us," Crystal looked scared she hated when she saw Warrens red eyes.

"It's okay Crystal he is a bug teddy bear," I said rubbing his bare shoulders. He just had a stone face as we walked out and started to the deli.

"So names Lily please, I mean last time no one knew but me," Sparrow said in a pleading voice.

"Me and Warren are still choosing Sparrow," I laughed and saw Warlord smile.

"Don't be scared Crystal I am not going to hurt you," Warren said not even looking at her.

"I would hope not Lillian likes me," She said moving closer to me.

"Warren you're just a scary man, well not to me but everyone else," I said and he looked at me and gave me a sinister smile.

We waited at the stop light waiting for our turn to cross, his arm around me making sure I didn't fall. And no man came anywhere near us girls sense we are all spoken for. And I belonged to my husband as he put it many times.

"Hey Lillian," Luke said as he crossed the street.

"Hello Luke it has been ages sense I have seen you," I said as Warren growled.

"Luke this is my husband Warren Peace," I said.

"I believe we have met a long time ago at the mall if I remember correctly my love," He said.

"I think so see you soon Lillian," Luke said walking away fast.

"Calm yourself my husband," I said walking across the street with the girls.

"Yeah right, I hate men near you," Warren said walking behind us like a bodyguard.

"I know you do," I said as we turned left going towards the deli seeing a huge group of my friends waiting on us.

He helped me sit down knowing it was becoming hard to do with my size.

"See you at home love, and have a nice lunch with your friends," Warren said with a kiss to my head than he was gone he was fast and quite.

I know short chapter but only like three left.


	31. Time has come!

Hello yes I am updating today I am feeling so old I am 32 today. So I still don't own Sky high so no money is being made from my writing.

Lillian's point of view

"Lillian please come in, hello Ares and Serenity," Dr. Spex said as we went into the back office for my regular visit.

"Good afternoon Doctor," I smiled my large round belly just fitting through the door. I was bigger now at 31 weeks 4days with the two boys.

"Well good news the twin's levels are steady with no change Warrens are a tad higher but you seem to have Warlord handled. And I tested your blood Lily and it had medium levels because your boys will have it so they will get serum when they turn 10," He said.

"Well we will deal with that when the time comes, I hope they don't turn out like Warlord hungry for power and fear," I said.

"Ares has come into his full powers right as has Serenity?" Doc said.

"Yes, Ares has control of the four elements and metal, as Serenity has metal, fire, nature and can have conversations with animals like her aunt," I said and he looked shocked.

"They are very powerful," he said with a smile.

We left heading to Warrens work to have a talk sense I know his results. I was having a hard time driving using my powers to control the steering wheel. I sighed I didn't think I should drive anymore so I pulled over to the side of the road.

"Ares, mama can't drive do you think you can," I said giving him a sweet look.

"I can," He said helping me into the passenger seat as he went into the driver's seat buckling up.

He was a great driver he was way taller than me and could reach everything with ease. He turned right heading to Warrens work I hoped no one pulled us over. Ares was talking to Serenity and I when he pulled into his father's work, I saw Dice and the boys smiling at Ares seeing him drive.

"That's my boy Ares," Dice said smiling as Ares gave him a hug.

"Why was Ares driving are you okay love," Warren said hugging me and then Serenity.

"I can't drive anymore it has become too hard," I said in a huff.

"Love you should have told me, I could have taken off and helped," Warren said.

"Mama can me and Ares go over to Constantine's with Mika and Seth all the cousin are going to be there," Serenity said.

"Yes is Aunt Leah here to take you," I said.

"I am right behind you," she said and I turned and smiled at her.

"I will bring them home around 8:30 honey," Dice said hugging me tight.

"Okay," I said hugging him back.

I walked into Warrens office and sat in his chair and waited until he came in he raised his brow at me. I just smiled in an innocent way like I didn't know I was in his chair.

"What happened at the doctor?' He said.

"Your levels have risen but he seems to think I have Warlord under control. The twins are doing steady he thinks they are very powerful, and I have it in my blood because the twins so they will also get the serum when they turn 11," I said and he looked angry and I could feel the anger.

"And why are you upset my husband," I said in a firm tone.

"Look what I have done all our kids have the fucking disease and it is my fault. If you were smart you see that I have cursed my own kids with a chance to become evil," He said.

"Never question my intelligence I happen to be the second smartest person here in Maxville. And I know they have it but it can be controlled. I never have considered it curse the twins both sets will know they are loved and have a life as a hero not a villain," I said standing up giving him a nasty look.

"I am sorry love, for me it's very hard," He said pulling me into a firm hug.

"I need a ride home so I can sit and start dinner should I call my sister," I said.

"I will call Layla or Jen so sit I will be right back down," He said walking out.

I watched from his chair as he talked on the phone he was smiling and I was jealous he better not be talking to Jen. I turned to his window which over looked the entire shop I saw Angelo, Trace and Dice all working. I smiled I loved all three with my whole heart. Trace looked up and gave me a huge smile on his face his long dirty blonde hair in his eyes, I remember I used to pull it when we were very young. He got the other twos attention and they all smiled at me with love and I understood we are as close as brother and sister well except Dice he was closer.

"Yeah and you get jealous from me on the phone but I see you smiling at the boys than I see their goofy smiles when they look at you," Warren said leaning against the door.

"Oh hush you," I said walking over to him.

"Just saying I am presently jealous of all your male friends," Warren said putting his arms around my waist bending down pressing his lips to mine in a lingering kiss.

Villa 8:25Pm

I set the table soon the twins would be home from my nephews and would be very hungry; I knew Warren was in the shower. So I busied myself in the kitchen cooking I was so horny damn it. I pulled the fresh bread out setting it on the table. I placed the cooked food on the table filling the villa with a rich aroma. Baked chicken, steamed veggies, biscuits with a salad was on the table. I poured juice into mine and the twins cup I gave Warren a glass of red wine.

"It looks great but aren't you tired love," I looked up and saw a fully dressed Warren his hair wet as was his mustache and goatee.

"I am," I said as the twins walked through the door.

"Dinner time," I said in a clear loud voice I heard their feet picking up the pace.

"Smells great mama," Ares said sitting right down.

We ate while we talked about school and how the shop was doing, I watched Ares talk to Warren about his restoration of a mustang so he could have a vintage car when he turn 15. Serenity wanted a new car the boys haven't touched yet which I agreed as Warren agreed with Ares.

The boys washed dishes as Serenity helped me up the stair and into my room. We sat on my bed as I regained my ability to breathe like a skinny girl. I smiled and stood to start the shower to clean off the sweat when I doubled over in extreme pain.

"Mama," Serenity said in a panic as I fell to my knees.

"Father now," I said as a gush of bloody fluid coated our carpet.

"DAD, ARES HELP," she screamed in a loud voice full of fear.

The door was off the hinges in two seconds Warren and Ares were at my side as I saw blackness and warm arms.

Have an awesome day!


	32. Please no Mama!

**Hello everyone how is your Sunday going so far mine is well. I don't own Sky High and this story is near finished it's so sad.**

Lillian's point of view

I lay in this hospital bed in extreme pain remembering it from before, I screamed in pain. I had Warren remove the twins from the room it was killing them to hear me screaming Serenity looked very pale. I felt bad she was scared to have a child now well at least for a while. I trying to get a hold of Warren to choke him but after I almost ripped his throat out he was scared to come to close.

"Lillian princess their okay just breathe," mom said wiping my head as Willow and Josie clean the claw marks on Warrens exposed neck.

"Such a pussy Warren I hate you I hate you so fucking much you bastard," I screamed feeling very dizzy.

"I am so sorry my love," He said in a pleading voice.

"Divorce," I yelled hearing all the girls laugh at Warrens shocked face.

"Lillian its time you have to push and stop yelling you're very pale already," Dr. Spex.

I growled and Warren came within my reach my hand shot out clapping down on his arm. I pulled hard pulling him to me my hand digging into his skin.

"If I have to do this you're standing next to me move on inch I will kill you," I snapped.

"I need to close my eyes I am very dizzy," I slurred after pushing a couple times.

"Start the blood transfusion now she is already losing blood," Doctor Spex said in a fear filled voice.

Warren's point of view

I am only slightly scared of her the fact not even Warlord wanted to come out said enough. Lillian was sickly pale and sweating I had blood dripping down my neck from her sharp nails. I tried to stay back from her she was trying to tear out my throat. Her eyes pure aqua in her fury I was worried she isn't faring well worse than last time. Ares and Serenity are with all the men and cousins in the waiting room. I let Josie and mom clean my neck it was burning I felt her stare she had a deranged look on her face.

"Such a pussy Warren I hate you I hate you so fucking much you bastard," she screamed out with a snarl.

"I am so sorry my love," I said begging her.

"Divorce," was she being serious I couldn't tell but I heard all the females laughing.

"Lillian its time you have to push and stop yelling you're very pale already," the Doctor came in and said.

I edged closer to her wanting to help her but fearing for my own safety she was in so much pain and I was my fault. Then I felt it her nails digging into my arms dragging me very close to her. Her wild eyes fixed on me I swear I felt Warlord retreat further back he was scared and so was I.

"If I have to do this you're standing next to me move on inch I will kill you," She said and she was being truth full, I could feel her pain levels rising but she was dizzy. She was determined to hold be causing me pain her grip was so hard I winced in pain.

"I need to close my eyes I am very dizzy," she said her voice fading in and out. I felt my heart stop one thing came to mind I can't lose her.

"Start the blood transfusion now she is already losing blood," Doctor Spex said in a rush and a nurse rushed out of the room to get blood.

I let her rip my hand and arm off but I could smell her blood she was losing a lot. I was starting to panic as the smell became over whelming she was losing a lot of blood and neither boy had been born. I saw the look of fear on the doctor's face.

"Ready O.R. 1 now she needs an emergency C- section," He called to another nurse.

I felt nothing coming from my wife everything seemed to go in slow motion. Lillian's eyes fluttered shut her grip was gone from my arm. She was fading fast and she wasn't awake to fight it I could already feel myself starting to get weak.

"Lillian wake up love you can't do this to me you go I go," I said I could hear mass crying Layla was holding her sisters hand.

"Lily pad you can't leave me please you promised me we would die on the same day just like when we were born. Ares and Serenity can't live without you please fight it," Layla was whispering as Lacy their mom cried stroking her daughters head.

"MOVE," the doctor said.

Then she was rushed off they wouldn't let us come into the O.R. I was furious I braced my hand on the wall feeling dizzy I felt a small arm come around my waist. I looked to a ginger haired hippie with tears that looked a pale green running down her face I pulled her to me hugging her as we cried. We walked into the waiting room her small arm still around me, I saw Stronghold look at us. She helped me in to the room when Ares and Dice rushed over helping me sit down.

"Warren what's wrong?" Ares said.

"I am fading as fast as your mama go help your sister she is crying Ares," I whispered and he looked crushed tears filled his eyes Dice had to help him sit he was devastated.

"Hippie come here," I called ad she was next to me in a second.

"Yes hot head," she said her voice cracking.

"If she doesn't make it I won't either our bond is that deep. I know she wants it too for you and Stronghold to raise both sets of twins if she was able to make it like she did last time," I said and she burst out crying fearing the worst Stronghold was next to her in a second.

"I can feel her and she is fight but losing she is so tired. But right now she can't help something she can't fight she is in between," I said feeling Lillian's struggle.

"Help her man she has heard your voice in her head when you're thinking and not talking. I don't know how she does it but she used the bond and advanced it," Stronghold said in fear of losing his sister in law.

"I have tried before I failed at it she was able to use both sides of her brain. She is special she tried to teach me before," I said in a defeated tone.

"Warren stop thinking she won't make it she can feel you still only think and feel the good please," Jennifer said with everyone agreeing.

I tried to it was hard as I felt her losing her own battle inside herself. I looked at my twins who looked to be meditating their eyes closing holding hands, Serenity's other hand was in Seth's and Ares in Mikas with Sparrow and Chang in front of them.

"Sparrow what are my kids doing?' I asked bending down next to her and Chang, Chang steadied me as I almost feel over.

"Trying to help their mama going to the in between," she said and I was frozen in fear.

"I can't see her future can you Destiny," Sparrow shouted turning so fast she fell on her ass tearing in a pale pink fell from her eyes.

"I can't anymore, "Destiny," said holding Princess.

"Lillian come on bitch we were supposed to sneak out and get arrested Warren was going to have to bail us out for shits and giggles. We can't do that if you don't pull through," Magenta said to not one but we understood she was talking to my wife.

Lillian's point of view

I am floating I can see a bright blue light ahead of me and I feel love and peace welcoming me. I am not walking through it without any choice I can imagine what lies beyond that light death. Death means no Ares and Serenity and baby twins. I would have Warren we can't survive without the other our kids would lose both of us within five minutes of each other.

"Hello Princess, I am so sorry he used my anger and hate and I failed you," I spun seeing Lash with a sad face. I ran right into his arms which he held me I forgave him long ago.

"Lash Princess and Maverick miss you so much," I said and he looked so pained.

"I miss them every day I watch over them and their mothers knowing I failed them. Destiny and Fate will find their real mates soon, I just wish I could be there for my kids but I let hate rule over me," He said.

"I will be with them every step of the way if I live," I said unsure.

"I am here to help you someone else should be here soon she looks like you," He smiled my great grandmother.

"Hey I am only a few minutes late Lash," I heard a voice chime like bells.

"Grandmother, nice to see you again," I said as she embraced me.

"My dear," She said smiling.

"I am not ready to die Warlord will be so angry my Ares and Serenity and Grandfather Medulla we are his only family daddy would be crushed," I was crying aqua tears.

"I know you're not angel but your body is failing and I can't heal you I only was granted the one time," she said her face falling.

"Fight it can't you try and communicate with Warren," Lash said holding me.

"Not until he passes out," Grandmother Bianca said sitting with me.

"He has tried to do it but he failed but we didn't mama," I looked to see my sweet angel and my sweet one standing feet away.

I was on my feet and they were in my arms crying as I held them most likely for the last time. I couldn't fight this if my body failed my soul would be in heaven hiding from an angry Warren or Warlord. I pulled away looking at my twins so perfect wonderful humans I have ever met.

"I love you both so much always remember that incase my body fails. I have been so lucky to be your mother for the last 13 years you both everyday have made me very proud," I said.

"No you can't leave us please I will be nicer to Warren if you stay with me mama please," Ares said with deep purple tears, Serenity had neon blue tear tracks as she started to shake.

"Ares Warren Peace if I could fight it I would I don't want to die. But as of right now I have no choice tell everyone I love them. Tell Layla I am sorry I had to break my promise tell Dice he was very special to me but not in front of Warren okay. Tell grandmother I love her and sorry I wasn't a better daughter to her. Tell my godparents they taught me how to stick up for myself and thank them for everything and how much I loved them both. I love all your cousins like they were my own. Tell your real father I am waiting for him and be nice to your brothers this isn't their fault I knew this could happen," I said I was crying as was everyone else.

"Tell Medulla I love him as does grandmother

Bianca. Tell Seth I love you first I held you first, from the first breathe you breathed from when you first smiled at me. That no matter what my love runs very deep for you Serenity, Ares love Mika never hurt her she will love you and will protect your heart. Time changes everything and life must go on," I said.

"Tell Princess and Maverick I love and miss them I will watch them every day and night. I am sorry to Fate and Destiny, I love you two so much and sorry I can't be there to watch you become great," Lash said hugging his niece and nephew tight.

"Little ones it's time to go now," Bianca said hugging them very close.

I hugged and kissed my twins one last time as their formed vanished into thin air.

Warren's point of view

I watched for nearly 20 minutes then their eyes flashed open and Serenity let out a scream we fell back from her. I grabbed her and held her as she cried I looked at Ares who was being hugged by Dice.

"Her body is failing we saw her, Uncle Lash and Grandmother Bianca. Mama doesn't want to die but she doesn't know how to fight anymore against something she can't control. She said she loves you all very much; she loves all the cousins like you are hers. Aunt Layla," Serenity said but had to stop.

"She is so sorry she has to break her promise to you please forgive her. Grandma Lacy she said she loves you and she is sorry she wasn't a better daughter to you," Ares said then he whispered to Dice I watched Dice start to cry Leah wrapped her arms around him.

"Dad she said she can't give you a message because she will be seeing you very soon. Grandpa Medulla grandmother and mama love you very much. I have messages for her dad too but Princess and Maverick your dad said he loves you and misses you so much and he will always be watching you to live a full happy life for him. Aunt Destiny and Fate he loves you and is very sorry for not being here for you," Serenity finished her small face red from her hard crying.

Layla was a broken heap next to her mother Jennifer was next to them they were losing a sister and a daughter. Jared, Will and Angelo all crying holding their mates. I looked around everyone was crying being held my mother held me as I lost it.

"Grandpa Steve and Grandma Josie she was so happy you are like her second parents you have made her stronger and happier she loves you both so much," Ares said I saw the Commander break down in that moment he was losing his daughter I knew how much he loved her she had his heart Lillian had this strong man wrapped around her little finger from birth.

"I love you mom if she goes I don't want to live anyways, Leah I love you like a little sister. Dice, Trace and Angelo watch over my kids sense we can't be here anymore. I love you all like brothers. Layla I know you will love all four of my kids like they were your own I love you Lillian was lucky to have you as a sister all these years," I said as my mother and cousin ran at me as I got up.

I walked over to the Commander "I can't live without her in my life or live knowing she isn't. Thank you for being you Will was lucky to always have you in his life as a father," I said as Josie wrapped me in a hug as did Steve.

"I love all you cousin as much as my wife my love did, Seth take care of my girl she is very special to me. Mika you will have your hands full with my son if he is as like me as I have seen. Ares and Serenity I have always been sorry for what I have done for never being there for you and your mama. I love you both more than I could ever say or show but if she goes I want to go to she is my life line," I said bending down to look at my girl and my boy.

"I love you to dad, I am sorry I never gave you a chance every time I saw my mother's large scar down her chest and belly I hated you," Ares and Serenity said together.

"I hate myself every time I have seen it too the scaring I gave her on the outside and inside have caused me pain every day. Mom tell dad and Lord Chaos I love them and am very sorry," I said as Serenity gave me a fierce hug even Ares hugged me for the very first time.

"All you girls never let you mate feed from you like I did with Lillian. If you die she dies and none of you want that," I said standing up when the door burst open.

"Two healthy baby boys Baby A is 6p 1oz and baby B is 6p 1 oz. both 24 inches long. But the mother is fading," A nurse said to the room.

I rushed with Ares and Serenity to the nursery as I saw a nurse hold up two blue bundles. I smiled I saw they both had blackish brown hair but my vision was going haywire I felt a pull and followed it.

Ares point of view

I saw my brothers being held by some nurse I smiled I wanted to die. I felt a bump to my left I saw Warren failing to the floor I was relieved when Grandpa Steve caught his body from hitting the floor.

"Mama please for me," I begged.

Warren's point of view

"Hello my husband," I heard her tinker bell voice.

"Hello my love," I said with love.

Okay finished for today I cried writing this chapter.


	33. Meeting Lotus!

Hello everyone, I sense some people are not too happy with the last chapter. I am sorry a last bit of drama for you to behold after this chapter an Epilogue than the series is finished. I don't own Sky high and no money has been made from my stories. And this will be a short chapter but the next will be much longer.

Bianca Williams point of view (Limbo)

I give Mr. Daniels a sad look he has been pining after my granddaughter for many years now. Lillian walked away moments ago I knew she felt her Warren here. I didn't want her to pass on her life has been too short she could have so much joy ahead of her. Mr. Daniels watched her walk away I felt for him he never found his true mate she passed away 29 years ago she never got to breathe the air of life.

His mate was a triplet I know Layla and Lillian never knew of her. Lotus Williams never found her mate in Lash Daniels never got to be with her sisters she would have loved Lillian as much as Layla. I will have them meet but right now I need to talk to Mr. Daniels.

"She isn't your mate young one she belongs to Mr. Peace but you do feel a draw to her," I said in an airy tone like it wasn't news at all.

"I love her she meant everything to me she still does," Lash said with a heavy heart.

"I know you do I have watched over her she is very special but she isn't your mate. Mr. Daniels I have seen what Warren has done I know things she never told anyone things that rip her up inside to this very day which she hides well from her mate," I said looking him in the eye.

"Would you still give anything for her because I am hoping you will to save her life," I said and he looked at me with shock.

"I will do anything just tell me, I owe her my life," He said I could see the determination set in his eyes.

"I put her in a coma which put Warren in the same state she needs to meet someone and so do you," I smiled a sinister smile.

"You look so much like Lily pad, even more when you smile like that. I always wondered who she looked like and now in death I have my answer," He said laughing.

"She is the most stunning girl I have seen no offence to Layla who has a classic beauty herself," I said catching my words.

"Grandmother this is my mate Warren Peace," Lillian said coming up behind Lash.

"It is a pleasure to meet you young Mr. Peace I have been watching you also as you mated with my great granddaughter," I said with a firm look.

"The pleasure is all mine well Love I see where you and Serenity get your looks from," Warren said as he pulled me into a firm hug.

"Lillian my sweet one please come with me there is someone you have to meet now," I said holding her small hand which fitted perfectly into mine.

Warren Peace grabbed her other hand as I took Lash's we walked for some time. Lillian became restless Warren swung her small body into his muscular arms carrying her, the rest of the way. A beautiful waterfall rocks and grass all around us I sat and so did the rest.

"We have to wait," I said.

"Lash how could you turn against Lillian and the twins you crushed her," Warren said.

"I don't know I was so pissed about you and her, she shouldn't have gone back to you after everything you did and I know she is still hiding things," Lash said.

"Lillian you were right all along, there was a villain with Animal that caused Lash to fully turn used his hate and anger against him. Lash didn't stand a chance against Thyme who I believe young Miss Serenity killed. Such a wonderful girl her name is heartwarming my sweet one," I said stroking Lillian's cheek.

"I figured Lash would never hurt Serenity she was his favorite," Lillian said giving Lash a smile which he returned, Warren just sat stone faced his gaze on his wife.

I knew she was here and Lotus knew why I asked her here today she had been waiting to meet Layla or Lillian. Lotus was very shy and very caring girl she had a deep love for animals and nature. But she would hurt you if you hurt her family but she wouldn't kill unless forced. I had told her not to attack Lash or Warren if Lotus was to attack Warren Lillian could easily take her down dead or not.

I saw Lillian shoot up from her position on the floor her gaze was sharp. She held up a hand to Warren and Lash you saw her she was telling them to not move.

"Who did you ask to come because someone just showed up they are hiding," Lillian said I was so proud of her.

"Where is she can you seek her from here?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes as she cocked her head to her right side she was lost in thought. Her eyes opened and she smiled a sinister smile.

"Told you," Lash said and I laughed.

"She is behind that rock she wants to attack my husband and I will kill her for it," Lillian said moving next to her husband her eyes like aqua pools.

"Lotus I have warned you about that come out and meet Lillian please," I stood and called out to her.

I saw Lillian give Warren a look but he said "I have never met or done anything with a girl named Lotus," with a look of fear, fear of his wife.

I saw Lotus walk from behind the boulder she had a yellow sundress on. Lotus was 5'7'' like Layla her dark brown hair fell in ringlets down her back when she moved you could see red in her hair. Her pale skin had freckles across her nose she had almond shaped eyes like Lillian. One of her eyes was an emerald green as the other was crystal blue. Lotus walked next to me avoiding Lillian's 5'2'' frame like she was death.

"Lillian my sweet one calm yourself she can't harm Warren with you here," I said with a laugh.

"Hello Lillian I wish I had gotten to know you before I died, I have watched you grow as I have grown," Lotus said looking at Lillian.

"I am confused, who are you Lotus?" Lillian asked.

"I was your and Layla's triplet I didn't make it," Lotus said in a sad tone.

"Your mother never told you Lillian she didn't want you to hurt. You have always been very protective over Layla she thought you would blame yourself over Lotus not making it," I said coming closer to Lillian.

"Lotus is my sister like Flower," Lillian said mostly to herself.

"My love are you okay do you need to sit?" Warren was blocking Lillian as he questioned her.

"Let her breathe Mr. Peace," I said in a soothing tone.

"I am okay my husband please don't worry," I watched Lillian sooth the giant man with a few words and a gentle touch.

"You look more like my flower and act like her too. I am sorry it would have been nice to have you with us Layla could have a break from time to time. Layla would be crushed to hear of this," Lillian said with aqua tears as she walked over to Lotus and hugged her tight as Lotus broke down like a child. Lillian whispered to her rubbing her back Lillian was still the shortest of them all.

I went to them with Lash next to me as he gazed at Lotus; Warren was next to the crying girls. I went on my knees holding two of my great granddaughters I hoped my plan worked so Lillian could live she has always been my favorite.

"Lotus I want you to meet Lash Daniels he is your mate," Lotus looked up seeing Lash for the first time.

"Lash this is Lotus Williams she is your real mate not her sister," I said helping Lotus up as Warren hauled Lillian into his arms holding her very close and tight.

"It is nice to finally meet you Lash I have been waiting 29 years for you," Lotus said in a girly voice.

"I am very sorry to have kept you waiting for so long," Lash said with devotion in his deep voice.

"Finally he found his mate he can leave mine alone," Warren mumbled but I saw Lillian elbow him in his private parts his eyes watering.

"Lotus it is time same for you Lash say goodbye for now to Lillian," I said.

I watched Lotus run to her sister Lillian held Lotus like a child as Lotus didn't look over 19 were she stopped ageing in heaven. Lillian soothed her like no one had been able to simple words a slight brush f her hair. Lash went to Lillian as Lotus moved near Warren.

"Lash you treat her right you hear, don't make me hurt you," Lillian said.

"I would never Lillian I still love you," Lash said hugging Lillian close Lillian's eyes over flowed falling like diamonds around her cheeks.

"Warren treat her right this time around she is very special more than even you know. She never gave up on you never lost faith she stood by you even when you couldn't see her. Be that for her being what she needs," Lotus said.

"I know and I will you would have been a perfect sister for Lillian this time around I hope she gets to know you," Warren said pulling Lotus to him hugging her so close and tight she was lifted off the ground by four feet.

"Okay Warren and Lillian wait here while I take them back, than I can show you where you belong," I said as Warren pulled a crying Lillian into his lap rocking her softly.

I saw a very pained look on Lotus and Lash's face as we walked through the golden gates. I walked with a purpose with my granddaughter and grandson we needed to make a deal. I walked into a glowing white room filled with peace, love and happiness but my heart was still hurt and heavy.

"Lillian should be allowed to live when I healed her I didn't foresee it would kill her. My lord please she deserves a happy life," I said on my knees.

"Lash Daniels will you give up your chance at re birth for Lillian to live to go back to her children?" I asked of Lash.

"I would in a heart- beat she has known so much pain I want her to finally have her chance to be happy with her husband and family," Lash said standing next to me.

I waited with baited breathe this may not work but for her I would try anything.

"Granted," Was heard from the room never seeing our lord.

"Go you too Lotus show Lash around Heaven, I must go with haste to Lillian," I said vanishing to the outer planes.

"Follow me my sweet angel," I said to her and she followed me without question.

I stood in front of a swirling purple vortex she looked scared thinking she was dead, I felt her heartbreak as she thought of her sets of twins she will never see until their life's are cut short.

"Warren please stand back of there," I said and he did but his eyes never left his beloved wife he gladly welcomed death when she went into a coma.

"I have loved you very much you have always been very dear to my heart Lillian. You're an angel but Lash gave up his re birth so you could have a chance I couldn't stand for my angel to be here in heaven when your still needed on earth," I said she looked shocked her eyes filled with tears I pushed her hard she went into the vortex as Warren was stuck to his spot he would wake 3 hours after her me and him would be having a family talk as we waited.

Lillian's point of view

I knew I was alive I could feel tubes in my body I was very cold, I was in a coma cover my ass up. I barely opened my eyes as I saw a very over flowed room. My mom dead asleep as was everyone but Layla she looked bad. Her red hair in a messy bun her face very pale with tear tracks her eyes swollen and very red.

I willed her to come to my bedside and she did it was more of a twin thing being close kind of thing. I felt her take my cold small hand into her warm one it was sweaty from her crying and hand holding with Will. I didn't see Ares or Serenity but I could feel them here in the hospital.

"I can't make it without you have never broken a promise to me. You have been my rock my protector what if someone hurts me because you aren't here do you want that Lillian," Layla said trying to guilt trip me into waking up she was ruthless.

"I have never broken a promise and I will be damned if I started now," I said looking her in her red eyes. I heard her gasp but I held my finger to my lips for her to be quite.

"Lillian thank you I was so scared you died they brought you back but you were in a coma. Warren did the same thing he is in a bed next to you Steve demanded you be in the same room," Layla whispered to me.

"Wake mom up without waking anyone else we need to talk," I said also in a whisper I watched her wake our mother not telling her why as they both came back to my bed.

"Layla you need to sleep I will watch over Lillian now," Mom said.

"I am not some side show mother," I said her head turned so fast her red hair flying in her face.

"Lillian my angel," Mom said as Layla had her lower her voice.

"Mom how many things haven't you told Layla and I first Medulla is our grandfather what about Lotus," I said with a wary tone.

"How did you know about Lotus, Lillian?" Mom asked falling into the chair by my bed.

"Great grandmother Bianca had me meet her; she is 5'7" with dark brown hair with streaks of red. One eye green one blue her hair is long and curly. She is pale with freckles across her button nose," I said.

"Who is Lotus?" Layla chimed in.

"You and Lillian were triplets Lotus was a still born me and your father buried her on his families' cemetery. We never wanted you to know so you didn't feel pain Lillian you saw her is she happy," Mom said.

"She is she found her mate in Lash she wished we had met before with Layla. She will be waiting for us Layla so we can be together again in the afterlife," I said as Layla cried.

"Get these fucking tubes out of me now," Warren bellowed ahh heaven didn't want him anymore.

"My husband shut it," I said as everyone started to wake from their nap.

"Thank you lord," I heard The Commander say as Medulla said his thanks. "Thank you Bianca for sending her back to me," I smiled.

Okay next chapter is the epilogue people love to you all!


	34. Peace at last!

Hello everyone this is the last chapter of the last book in my What if! series. I thank every one of you that have stuck by me through it all and have read every chapter of all four books. I have had so much fun writing this series I love Warren Peace. I still don't own any thing about Sky high no money is being made.

Lillian's point of view

I can't believe this day has come and that I am still here to see it. I have been very happy over the last ten years my children have blessed my life in ways I had never known could happen. I am 39 my husband is now 43 and still looks like he is 30 I am glad I still look 29. Ares and Serenity are now 23 years old. Hades Daniel Peace and Apollo Fredrick Peace are ball of ten year old energy. Their father and I have our hands full; Ares loves both of them so much as they both look the same. In fact they look like Ares when he was 11 sense they almost are as well both have longer hair. Both have brown almond shaped eyes both tall with button nose's I was saddened when neither looked like me.

Hades has control of Metal and earth as Apollo has fire, both have been taking the serum as Apollo has his father's temper Hades has mine with his genius brains. I tore my thoughts away I had things to do today.

"Serenity and Mika you both look lovely I am so happy for you both," I said looking at my only daughter and soon to be daughter in law in their wedding dresses.

"If her dress wasn't blue I swear she looked just like you on your wedding day and Mika in her mother's light pink dress is stunning," Layla said with tears.

"I did have her dress copied in a blue same with her tiara," Serenity said with love shinning in her aqua eyes.

"We don't have much time my sweet one, my Mika we must get to the church soon Ares may think you're not going to show Seth is most likely going bat shit as well," I said holding my girls hands. We walked to the hummer limo I was a wreck inside my baby girl was getting married my Ares my sweet angel wouldn't be mine anymore.

Layla held my hand as Alex and Calico had married two years ago at 21 while Ares and Serenity waited until they finished college at 23. Sparrow was looking the same as me hurt losing her child to my son who would take her away but not out of Maxville.

"Sparrow come on lets wallow together, you're losing one I am losing two," I said as we held each other. Sparrow was in a flowing pink dress with diamond shoulder peace. I was in a deep green floor length dress Layla was in a lighter green floor length dress.

Layla, Sparrow and I were the very last to get in Calico, Princess, Angel, Amya, Izzy, Cindell and Snow( Webb and Crystals adopted daughter) all in their white dresses as maids of honors. I sat with Sparrow and Layla as Jennifer, Destiny, Fate, Siren, Sam, Cassie, Leah, Sue, Crystal and Magenta waited at the church for us to arrive. Warren and Dice along with Chang would walk behind the girls escorting them down the aisle. I would be in the front row crying with Sparrow Seth's mother was killed two years ago. He moved in with us while he finished college with the boys.

"We are here so let us hurry mom and auntie Sparrow are about to have a melt- down," I heard Serenity.

"You will know what I am going through one day losing your baby girl to a man," I spat the last apart I loved Seth I really did.

"I will always be yours mama please don't cry," Serenity said holding my hands as Mika took her mothers.

One hour later 2:00 Pm.

I knew we had to go sit but I didn't want to leave her but I felt her father's presence from behind me. I spun and smiled at him he was the definition of a strong man. His smile made me go weak in the knees.

"You're stunning my love you still don't look a day over 29. Thank god I work out I still have to fight men off of you," Warren said stroking my cheek.

"Dad come on not flirting with mama I need you and daddy to walk with me Uncle Chang is ready with Mika your making me look bad come on," Serenity said dragging Warren.

"Honey you do look stunning age hasn't touched you but I better go Warlord is giving me the eye," Dice said smiling walking to his brother and Serenity.

"Come on Hades and Apollo saved us a front row seat," Sparrow said as I gave Serenity one last look as I walked to my seat.

"Mama," I turned to Serenity.

"Always," She said with watery eyes.

"Always sweet one always," I said than I followed Sparrow to see my Ares waiting with a Warren like smile as Apollo, Hades and Ares looked the very same.

"My sweet angel," I said as he hugged me.

"Why are you taking my baby Ares don't you love Auntie," Sparrow said with tears.

"Auntie I love you now you're like my second mom," Ares said hugging Sparrow.

"Mama please don't cry I love you so very much no one can take your place in my heart," Ares said helping me to sit I was so sad when I should be happy.

Ares went back to his place with his best men and the second Groom.

"Hey Seth, you hurt our sister burn baby burn," Hades and Apollo said as Ares laughed along with Harley, Blaze, Nicco, Constantine, Alex, Maverick and Caspian. (Webb and Crystal adopted son)

"Hades Daniel Peace and Apollo Fredrick Peace sit down and shut up now," I said standing as they backed down and sat and shut up I sat in between them as Layla was next to Apollo and Sparrow next to Hades.

"I swear boys one more time outta line your spending the whole weekend de-weeding all your grandmothers gardens without your powers," I said looking right in too their deep dark brown eyes.

"Sorry mama really," Hades said as Apollo finished.

"Just messing with him we have to protect Serenity it our job or so dad said. Real men protect their family and dad never lets you go unprotected so Ares, Hades and I take it up for Serenity," Apollo said as I sighed thanks Warren.

"Fine keep it up you two and I will let Serenity kiss you little asses am I clear," I said.

"Crystal mama," was said in unison.

I faced the front as did everyone else Ares and Seth smiling Ares looked at me with so much love I was breathless. I smiled back with my eyes already filled with tears. When I heard the music start as the maids of honor started walking down the aisle all in white like angels. The doors shut and the music stopped then burst back open as my father and father in law and step mother ran in out of breath. Barron kissed both my cheeks and sat next to mama Willow, daddy and mom sat next to Jared and mom as the wedding march started to play.

I watched every one stand as I said a little prayer to Lotus, Lash, Bianca, Medulla and Seth's mother Kay. I told them thank you for all they have done for me, When Medulla was killed by a drunk driver Ares and Serenity went haywire they found the man who killed their grandfather and his body parts have been found in many places. I felt a wave of calm, love, happiness and peace fill me and I knew they are all here watching this blessed day with me.

I turned to the doors like everyone as they opened I swear she looked like me in every way she left me speechless. Mika was a princess and Ares treated her as such. Seth adored Serenity with a burning passion she was his life he would welcome death if she died.

Serenity looked at me her small arms linked with Mika's who was looking at Sparrow. I felt Apollo and Hades hold my hands trying to give me comfort when I was breaking down. Leah was a mess as was every female crying tears of joy at the very sight. I stood straight willing myself to hold it in to be strong and not kill Seth for taking her. I loved Mika too much to kill I knew with Ares I was top dog along with Serenity Mika was right next to us.

Mika stood next to Ares as she looked up to his 6'8'' frame she was 5'2'' like Serenity as Seth stood 6'5'' Serenity next to him.

"Who here gives Mika Lillian Sung to Ares Warren Peace in the bonds of marriage?" The pastor asked in a clear voice.

"Her mother and I do, Ares treat her right my son," Chang said hugging my son.

"Who gives Serenity Nevaeh Peace to Seth Derrick Wingate in the bonds of marriage?" the pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do and her Uncle as well," Warren said looking at Dice, Dice just smiled at Warren.

"Seth if she cries once there are enough Peace men who will hunt you down like a dog and kill you," Warren said as Seth stepped back.

"Sorry Seth prison harden him to much she is our world so treat her like she is yours," Dice said pulling Warren to me he sat in between Apollo and me.

"Nice one Warren scare the groom so he bolt's," Sparrow said I heard Jennifer laugh and I turned to her.

"Isn't Angel getting married to Blaze in two months you won't be laughing then when your baby girl is taken away by Blaze," I smiled as she paled glaring daggers at my nephew Blaze.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to take part in the wedding of these young couples," The pastor said.

I watched the wedding through my wet eyes as the tears flowed down my pale face. Sparrow fairing no better Chang had his arms around her. Warren was rubbing small warm circles over my back and neck letting me cry. Serenity said her part in tears as did Mika, Ares voice boomed out as he claimed his mate Seth had love in every word.

Reception 4:30 Pm

I walked into the building with Apollo, Hades and Warren next to me as we waited for the newly- weds to arrive. Chang and Warren ready to announce their arrivals. Serenity had told Seth she refused to change her last name it was a feared and respected Name. Seth was changing his to Peace for Serenity it never bothered him in the least.

"May I introduce Ares and Mika Peace," Chang's voice rang clear.

"I would like to introduce my daughter and her husband Serenity and Seth Peace," Warren said and females blushed at his deep husky voice.

"This is kind of different as we will have three father daughter dances, Mika and her daddy please take to the dance floor," Zach said.

Kenny Rogers through the years came on and I watched my god daughter and her father one of my best friends dance together. Ares watched with Sparrow from her spot I smiled with tears.

The song ended as Trace took the stage to announce the next dance.

"Can my brother Warren bring his baby girl to the dance floor for your father daughter dance," Trace said smiling as Warren got up taking Serenity's hand in his leading her to the dance floor.

Heartland I loved her first was played Serenity herself picked the two songs played for Warren and Dice. I was in tears watching them dance together I had always hoped it was him dancing with her today. I watched Serenity her head on her dad's chest he held her close to his heart as he always has. His love ran deep for his baby girl it was hard to give her away. The song was ending as was my tissue supply Jennifer and Layla were bawling.

Angelo took the stage as the song ended.

"Okay Warren it's time to share your baby girl, Dice man it's your turn to dance with your little princess," Angelo said smiling at Warren.

Dice walked and took Serenity's hand as Serenity kissed Warrens cheek.

Butterfly Kisses was played as Dice danced with Serenity they moved along the floor. Warren took my hand in his he had tears in his eyes.

I watched my Ares in his black tux take the stage he stood by the microphone.

"Serenity you look beautiful I love you very much," Ares said as Serenity sat next to Seth.

"Okay now that I have everyone attention, I once was asked by my father in law Chang. How did you learn to treat Mika like a princess, I think he knew my answer before I even said it. I knew how to treat my wife like a princess because I was raised in the arms of a queen. I love my mother with every part of my soul my heart she has been everything to me never judging but helping me up when I had fallen to my knees. She has been by my side always taking up for me when people cursed her and me and Serenity for being Warlords kids, or Lord Chaos and Barron Battle's grandchildren. I couldn't have made it very far without you in my life you raised Serenity and I alone while going to school you gave us a perfect life thank you mom for everything you have done for what you gave up to make us happy in every way," Ares said with tears as I cried a river of aqua tinted tears.

"I would like this dance mama it took me a while to find a perfect song. I was about to give up thinking a perfect song wasn't there but I found one. Aunt Sparrow can you and Mika take the floor as well" Ares said and I was on my feet going to my son.

"My sweet angel, I love you so much there isn't words in existence to express my love for you my son," I said my palm on his cheek.

(please look up this video with lyrics,) Boyz to men Mama

I danced with my son as Sparrow had her dance with Mika we moved together. His arm around my waist mine around his broad shoulders. I could feel so many emotions from Ares, Apollo, Hades, Serenity and Warren. I was tearing up over the song it was beautiful he was my sweet angel, I remember laughing as Willow called Warren angel but now I see she was right.

"I love you mama," Ares said as the song ended.

"I love you my son my sweet angel," I said as he walked me back to his father.

After dinner speech's

"Ares we have been raised by the same father until Uncle Warren was release from prison but he shared the father role. I have known you sense I was born you have been my brother my best friend my alibi as I have been yours. We have been through so much shit and you have found your other half keep her safe. I know you will hate this but you are so much like your father my Uncle Warren. You stalked Mika like a dark shadow throughout all or school years, when she went on vacation with your twin and the other girls we followed them to New Orleans. I hope she can be as strong as Auntie Lily she will need to be to put up with you. Mika I hope you always feel loved and wanted Ares has worshiped you sense you were born hovering over you, treat my brother right Mika Peace," Harley said as Ares punched his shoulder before hugging him.

"Hello I hope everyone has enjoyed them self's I find this odd Mika is one of my best friends as we grew up together with all our other best friends. She asked me to give the speech even though I am the other bride I was honored. I love you both so much Ares you have been my rock my protector my very best friend. I could not see a day if you were gone from this world. I know Mama feels that way about aunt Layla, how Apollo and Hades feel. I have my mate but you are my other half. Mika you have been the sister my parents refused to give me," Serenity said as we all laughed at her.

"I know you are the best person for the job of being my twins wife as he is best suited for you he helps you up never letting you down I wish you my brother and you Mika the very best from the bottom of my heart," Serenity said as Mika pushed Ares away hugging Serenity as they cried. Ares held them both at the same time his head on theirs.

"Okay people I think Seth here is a lot like a smaller version of the bride's father. He has stalked her and watched her always feeling the over whelming need to be close to her by her side. He does not fear her three brothers or two fathers. He fears one person and it is Lillian Peace Serenity's mama, who every person should fear if you anger her. I wish you Serenity my sister love and happiness with Seth," Blaze said hugging them both.

"To Serenity who is graceful, kind, loving, smart she is perfection. I only had to work my way into your brothers heart but you have had it sense you shared the same womb. I am glad we are now sisters as I will need advice with Ares. Seth treat her right or my brother in laws and my new dad Warren will not get to you before I do aunt Lily gave me some pointers and I have been dying to test them," Mika said and I was so proud of her.

I knew we had a good life I had Warren, Ares, Apollo, Hades with baby girl Serenity. My family was growing it would have a long line and more twins as the line grew. I looked at my husband his dark eyes reading my very soul.

"Always," He said.

"Always," I smiled as he kissed me like we were still 16 I was home.

Thank you this is the end my friends, fyi please check out Double the danger by Monster Panda. I am letting you know it is about my characters Serenity's daughter has twins named Warren and Derrick please check it out. I have some story ideas for a lot of books and movies so if someone has a genre suggestion tell me I can't chose.


End file.
